The new boss
by McMahon Lover
Summary: After everything that has happen over the past six months with John Laurinaitis as interim General manager of Monday night RAW. Linda McMahon has had enough and decide to sort of return to the WWE to shake things up. And her shaken up changes everything.
1. introduction

The new Boss

**Disclaimer: **I do not owner any of characters in this story; they all belong to themselves or to World Wrestling Entertainment and that include the McMahon family, John Cena, Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase Jr.

**Author Notes: **Everything is almost the same in the story with certain changes. I do owners several characters that will appearances.

**Summary: **

The boards of directors appoint a non-McMahon family member to run Monday night Raw, and all hell broke loose. On October 10, 2011 Vince McMahon arrive to Raw and made another announce that the Board of Directors has appoint an interim General Manager of Raw, and who walked out to the entrance way none other than John Laurinaitis to which the WWE Universe began to boo, because of the choice to be interim General Manager of Raw. Once Laurinaitis took over Raw, things remain the same, but unbeknownst to John Laurinaitis and the WWE Superstars; the McMahon family has been watching, especially Stephanie McMahon-Cena and Lila McMahon-Morgan all long with Linda McMahon.

**Main Characters: **

Lila McMahon-Morgan, 28, my character, Executive Vice President of WWE

Marcus Morgan, 28, my character WWE Employee

Little Lila Elizabeth Morgan, 2 year old, born on October 5, 2009, my character

Courtney Katherine Morgan, 3 months old, born on December 3, 2011, my character

Stephanie McMahon-Cena, 35 Executive Vice President of WWE

John Cena, 34

Adela Rose Cena, 5 year old, born on May 23, 2006, my character

Sophia Marie Cena, 3 year old born April 21, 2008, my character

John Cena III, 1 year old, born on August 25, 2010, my character

Randy Orton, 31

Caroline Cena-Orton, 31, WWE Employee my character

Cathleen Cena-DiBiase 28, WWE Employee, my character

Ted DiBiase Jr. 28

Jocelyn Morgan 30, lawyer, my character

Linda McMahon

Vince McMahon

Prologue

With John Laurinaitis as interim General Manager of Monday night RAW things were every one-sided during this six months period. And Linda McMahon had, had enough of John Laurinaitis running Monday night RAW the flagship show for the WWE. Linda McMahon decides to overrule the Board of Directors she was going to appoint a new CEO of the WWE. And the new CEO was going be to her youngest daughter Lila McMahon always wants to be just like her mother Linda when she was all grown, up and be the CEO. Linda was going to make her dream come true.


	2. background

The new Boss

**Author Notes: **Here is a little background on Lila McMahon-Morgan. Everything that you are about to read I made up for this story, I altering some of the WWE history for the story.

**Background: **

Lila Elizabeth McMahon was born on her own mother Linda McMahon birthday October 4, 1983 at 9:00 pm. When Lila was all grown up she enters the family business like her two older siblings did. Lila made her debut six nights before WrestleMania 22, where she challenge then Woman Champion Trish Stratus at a match at WrestleMania.

At WrestleMania 22, Lila won the Woman champion and become the first McMahon ever to win a championship at WrestleMania. Lila went to win the Woman champion on three other separate occasions. At WrestleMania 23 Lila win, back the woman championship after it was stole from her by Melina. Lila fought in two separate street fights.

The first street fight was against Melinda and they brawl over the backstage area and in locker rooms where Lila grabs her dad Vince briefcase and smash Melinda over head with the briefcase to the delight of the fans. As Lila and Melina fought backstage they enter another lockerroom this time Lila mom lockerroom they were in, where Lila picks a piece of the fruit off the tray that was on the table, and chew on a strawberry a few second before spitting the strawberry in Melina face and once again delights the fans.

And the second street fight took place at WrestleMania 24, where Lila fought Jillian hall, in a street fight. Lila put Jillian through not one, not two but three separate table for the victory.

In June of 2008, Lila married her high school sweetheart Marcus Morgan. After her wedding, Lila lost the Woman championship in a triple threat match at Night of champions when Jillian ran out to ringside pulling Lila out of the ring and they began fighting the aisle while Mickie James took advantage and cover Beth Phoenix for the victory. After losing Lila took some time off from compete.

Lila return three month later in September and win the woman champion for a third time when she pin Beth Phoenix. On Monday night Raw February 9, 2009, Lila relinquishes the Woman Championship to then General Manger of RAW her sister Stephanie McMahon when she reveals that she was pregnant with her first child.


	3. Linda talk to Vince

The new Boss

**Chapter 3-**Linda talks to Vince

Linda needs to speak with her husband Vince of 45 years about the major change that is coming to the family business WWE at her hands. Linda decides it was time for a major shaken, and that major shaken was a new CEO was going to be appointed by her. When Vince walked through the door closing the door behind him, and then walked into the livingroom and saw his wife Linda sitting there he smiled.

**Vince: **Hi there. He said, as he walked around the couch and sat down next to her, and gently kisses on the cheek.

**Linda: **Hi yourself. I need to talk you about something very important. She said 

**Vince: **Okay. What do you want to talk to me about sweetheart? He asked

**Linda: **The family business. She replied

**Vince: **The family business, everything is good with the business Linda. He said

**Linda: **Is it really good Vince. I mean I have been watched and I see want been going on with Raw and I am not happy with what been going on with Raw and who is ran Monday night Raw at the moment. She said

**Vince: **Linda –

**Linda: **No Vince do not go into some kind of its good for business because it not good for business. John Laurinaitis is one of the most horrific interim general manager of Raw as was Vickie Guerrero been Executive Consultant to Smackdown and then her being the general manager of Smackdown and Raw. It time for a change. She said

**Vince: **What kind of change? He asked

**Linda: **Major shaken. There is something that you do not know. She said

**Vince: **What don't I know Linda? He said

**Linda: **Ours daughter Lila dreams. She said

**Vince: **Her dreams Linda. What about her dreams? He asked

**Linda: **Well when Lila was eight years old, she told me about her dream and in her dream, she all grown up and want be just like me a wife, a mother and the last part was being the CEO of the family business. I want to see that part of her dream come true Vince. She replied

**Vince: **I don't know about this Linda. I mean she not ready for that position Linda. And she'd just give birth to her and Marcus second child. And being the CEO of this company is a responsible and works many hours. He said

**Linda: **Oh, please Vincent, you seem to forget that I was the CEO of the company and raise three kids… and as for her not being for ready for the position your wrong. I was grooming for her that position once she enters the family business because I knew her dreams. She said, as she stood up from the couch and walked out the livingroom.

Vince sat there for a few minutes thinking about what Linda just told him, they youngest child Lila want to the CEO of the family business since she was eight years old.

He stood up from the couch, walked out of the livingroom, and went looking for Linda, he found her upstairs in their bedroom sitting in the oversized chair by the window, and she was looked out the window. He walked over to her and sat down at the footrest.

**Vince: **Sweetheart, I am sorry for what I said downstairs. It just-

**Linda: **I know it hard to for you to giving up control of the family business, but it time Vince our two daughters are devote to the business. She said

**Vince: **I know how devotes there are. I am very proud of the both of them for very everything that they have done and accomplished in the business. I just feel like I am being pushed out that all. He said

**Linda: **Hey, don't ever think that because knowing ours daughters that will never happen. They will always looked to you for some kind of advice, and I am sure that Lila will probable kept you involved somehow Vince. She said


	4. Vince & Linda telling Lila

The new Boss

**Chapter 4- telling Lila **

Lila was back at work and getting ready for the biggest pay per view event of the year WrestleMania XXVIII. As Lila looked over the schedule for WrestleMania weekend she remember that she need to speak with Stephanie about who is being induction into the hall of fame. She stood up from her chair walked around her desk out of her office down the hallway looking for her sister Stephanie.

**Lila: **Steph. She said, as Stephanie turn around and saw her sister Lila.

**Stephanie: **Hi, good morning. What's up? She asked

**Lila: **Hi, and good morning. As for what's up ten men's being induction into the hall of fame. Where are the woman Stephanie? She replied

**Stephanie: **Lil it wasn't my decision. She said

**Lila: **Steph you know this is so wrong. There at least two woman who deserves to be in the hall of fame and you know exactly who that those two woman are. She said

**Stephanie: **Yes, I know Lil, but I have no control over who gets induction to the hall of fame. I wish I did because I would personal announcer that one-woman name. And then the second woman who deserves to be hall of fame. She said

**Lila: **Well things need to changes on who get induction to the hall of fame. She said, as she walked away from her sister.

Stephanie understood her sister, woman are an important part of this business behind the screens and in front of cameras. As Stephanie stood there a hand touch, her shoulder and she turn her head, saw her mother, and father together.

**Stephanie: **Hi. She said

**Linda: **Hi. Come with us we need to talk you. She said, as Stephanie followed her parents into Vince office and he closes the door behind them.

**Stephanie: **What do you need to talk to me? She asked, as she sat down on the couch that was in Vince office, and Linda join her by sitting next to her, and Vince sat down in a chair oppose them.

**Linda: **Well, there is a major change coming to the WWE.

**Stephanie: **Major change. Oh, please tell me you we not putting Laurinaitis in charge of both Raw and Smackdown I don't think that the WWE Universe can take that one. She replied

**Vince: **No. Um- last night your mom here told me something. Your baby sister told her when she was eight years old that she wants to be like her in every way, and that include being the CEO of the company. And we decide to give her the position as CEO. He said

**Stephanie: **What Lila dreamt that she want to be the CEO of the company. Wow. She said

**Linda: **Yes. Um are you okay this Stephanie? She asked

**Stephanie: **Yes, I am fine with it. I believe that Lila would be a great CEO, after all she is like you mom. She said

**Linda: **Oh yes, she does but so do you Stephanie. She said

**Stephanie: **I know mom. But Lila is more you then I am. She said

**Linda: **Yes, but the both of you are like me in many ways.

**Vince: **Your mother is right Stephanie. You and Lila are definitely your mother in many, many ways. He said, as Stephanie smile at him.

**Linda: **Now is she here? She asked

**Stephanie: **Oh yeah she is here all right. I had an encounter with her before you show up. She replied

**Vince: **Encounter Steph. He said

**Stephanie: **Yeah, encounter it the nicer way to describe it, it seem that the new CEO is not happy with who is getting induction into the hall of fame this year. She said

**Linda: **Well that will have to wait right now because we have things that are more important. She said, as she stood up, followed by Vince and Stephanie they walked out of Vince office and down the hallway to Lila office.

When they arrive at Lila office Linda looked inside and saw Lila sitting behind her desk looked over some papers. They walked inside the office.

**Vince: **Good morning Lila. He said, as Lila looked up and saw who was in her office, her mom, dad and sister.

**Lila: **Good morning. (as Linda, close the door behind them.) Um –is everything okay. She asked, as Vince sat down in the chair in front of the desk and Linda sat next to him in the other chair and Stephanie stood behind them.

**Linda: **Everything is fine. We need to talk to you about something very important. She said

**Lila: **Okay. She said

**Linda: **Lila you remember when you eight years old and you told me about your dream. She said, as Lila smile shyly like.

**Lila: **Yeah I remember my dreams mom. However, I do not think that the last part is going to come true any time soon. She said

**Stephanie: **And why do you think that? She asked

**Lila: **Because I know that it not going to come true. Why do you ask though? She said

**Linda: **Lila Elizabeth I told you at least a thousand times never gave up on your dreams. She said

**Lila: **Mom, that part is never going to come true. She said

**Linda: **Well you are wrong about that Lila. She said

**Lila: **What? How am I wrong on that one? She asked

**Vince: **Because as of right now you are the new CEO of the WWE. He replied

The look on Lila face was indeed priceless she could not believe that her father just announced her as the new CEO of the WWE.

**Lila: **Is this some kind of April fool joke because April fool is coming up. She said

**Linda: **This is no joke Lila you are now the new CEO of the WWE, you dreams has final come true. She said

**Lila: **I must be dreaming this right now. She said, as Stephanie walked around the desk and touch Lila shoulder to prove to her this was no dream it was very real.

**Stephanie: **I am touching you Lila it real. She said, as Lila looked up at her big sister.

**Lila: **You are okay with this Stephanie. She said

**Stephanie: **Yes, I am Lil, (as she kneels down beside her.) I honest believe that you will be a great CEO just like mom was. I believe in you and your ability to run this company. She said

**Lila: **Thanks Stephie for the vote of confidence. She said,

**Stephanie: **You are more than welcome baby sister. She said, as she smile at her and Lila smile too.

**Linda: **Okay Ms. CEO you have some decision to make. She said

**Lila: **Oh, do I ever. She said

**Stephanie: **Care to tell us. She said

**Lila: **Well first thing is to suspend the boards of directors for they heinous decision to appoint John Laurinaitis are interim General Manager of Monday Night RAW. Um the next step would be asking you dad to sign a promise note that you will not do anything after I make all of those change. She said

**Vince: **All right anything else Ms. CEO? He asked

**Lila: **Um- cutting all ties with John Laurinaitis, no more association with him, he is not a fair General Manager he is lopsided GM. She said

**Vince: **Done. He said

Stephanie and Lila were a bit shocked on who fast their dad was agree to Lila requests.

**Lila: **Dad raises your right hand and repeat after me. (as Vince, raise his right hand) I, Vincent Kennedy McMahon Jr. do solemn promise to do everything that the new CEO Lila Elizabeth McMahon-Morgan asks of me. I promise to stand by her and every decision she make for the WWE. She said

**Vince: **I Vincent Kennedy McMahon Jr. do solemn promise to do everything that the new CEO Lila Elizabeth McMahon-Morgan asked of me. I promise to stand by her and every decision she make for the WWE. He said

**Linda: **Lila if you would like I will become your Executive Consultant. She said

**Lila: **Okay. Um- Where is RAW? She asked

**Stephanie: **RAW is in Atlanta Georgia Monday Lila. She replied

**Lila: **Good. Dad, you and I will be flight to Atlanta for RAW and making a surprise visit. She said

**Later on: **

Lila, Stephanie, Linda and Vince walked into the boardroom and the boards of directors were surprise to Lila back at work. They sat down at the table and Vince begun the meeting by statement.

**Vince: **I liked to being this meeting by announced that I Vince McMahon has sign over the CEO position to my youngest daughter Lila McMahon-Morgan. She is now the CEO of the WWE. Lila. He said

**Lila: **Thank you Vince. As of right now you the boards of directors are on suspended for your heinous decision to appoint Executive Vice President of talent Relation John Laurinaitis as interim general manager of Monday night Raw, and then you do absolutely nothing to him with the way he is ran Monday night RAW. However, you agree to look into Teddy Long the general manager of Smackdown. Then you announced early this month that there will be a match at WrestleMania XXVIII for control of both RAW and Smackdown. You are unbelievable. You are not being bias here. If any of you alert John Laurinaitis about me become the CEO you will lose your job. Now Stephanie is become my Executive Vice President of the WWE. Caroline Orton will be taken over for Stephanie as Executive Vice President of Creating writing. In addition, there will be other done at a later date. She said


	5. THey arrived in Atlanta, Georgia

The new Boss

**Chapter 5- arriving in Atlanta, Georgia **

Lila, little Lila, Courtney along with Linda and Vince and the nanny Isabel all board a private jet, then the private jet took off for Atlanta, Georgia. During the flight to Atlanta Lila was looking over three contracts that she brought with her. Those contracts were of David Otunga, John Laurinaitis, and Michael Cole.

**Linda: **What are you looked at Lila. She said

**Lila: **Three contracts mom. She said

**Linda: **Any specifically, you are looking for? She asked

**Lila: **Yes and No, just doing a little research on three contracts. She replied

Lila was indeed what to up something regarded those three contracts belongs to David Otunga, John Laurinaitis and Michael Cole. Hours later the private jet land in Atlanta, Georgia, and they step of the private jet and head for the waiting the limo and then the limo pulled the private hanger and head for the hotel where Marcus was stay with WWE.

They arrive at the hotel and check and head up to the Presidential suite. They settle into the suite and Lila has a meeting with Marcus, John Cena and Randy Orton.

**Marcus: **Baby I did not aspect to see you until the weekend. He asked

**Lila: **Well, things have changes honey. There has been a major overhaul at the Headquarters. She replied

**Marcus: **Major overhaul at the WWE headquarter. He said

**Lila: **Yes, I am the new CEO of the WWE. She said, as Marcus John and Randy stunned.

**Marcus: **What?

**Lila: **I am the new Chief Executive Officer of WWE. And I am here into Atlanta to rattle the cage of John Laurinaitis. She said

**Randy: **Oooh tonight is going to fun. He said

**John: **Oh, yeah Randy tonight will be a lot of fun. He said

**Marcus: **Then that mean RAW need to been written over. He said

**Lila: **No. According to the script, John Laurinaitis is going to accompany David Otunga to ringside for his match. So here, what going to happened, a camera will be in the garage showing a long limo arrive and step out of the limo will be mom and dad, then show John Laurinaitis face who will probable look surprise to see Vince and Linda in Atlanta. Then I will step out the limo, while the match is goes on. Once the match is over dad music will play and he, mom and you will walk out the entranceway. And then you made the announced and then I will walk out and I take over.

**Randy: **Hey Lil, you have any plans for Laurinaitis? He asked

**Lila: **Oh yeah do I ever Randy. Like you, say tonight is going to fun. She said

**Hours later: **

Marcus Morgan, John Cena and Randy Orton left the hotel and head for the arena. As Lila, Linda and Vince wait to leave for Monday night RAW. Lila was take care of her daughter she first change Courtney into her PJ's and then rock her to sleep and Vince was watching and smile as his youngest daughter put her to two daughters to bed.

Once Courtney was sound asleep in her momma arms Lila quiet stood up, walked over to the portable crib, and leaned down and gently Courtney lay down and pulled the light blanket over her small body. Then Lila turn her attention to her namesake little Lila, who was all right in her PJ's thanks to her grandma Linda.

Lila picks up little Lila who quickly place her head on her momma shoulder she was tired, and Lila quickly, rub little Lila back. Little Lila quickly fell asleep and Lila walked over to the other portable crib and gently lay Lila down in the portable crib and pulled the blanket over her body. Lila then walk out of the bedroom and closes the door a slightly but left the door so Isabel could hear them in case they wake up during the night.

**Lila: **Isabel they are both asleep. She said

**Isabel: **Okay Mrs. Morgan. She said

**Lila: **We will be back after Raw is over. Okay. She said

**Isabel: **Okay. She said as they walked out of the hotel suite and head of the elevator.

Vince push the button and the elevators door slide opened and they step onto the elevator and Linda push the button to the lobby and the doors slide close and the elevator went down to the lobby. When the elevator reach the lobby the doors slide opened and they step off the elevator and walk out of the hotel and for the waiting limo.

Chauffeur: To the arena Mr. McMahon? He asked

**Vince: **Yes please. He said, as he got in the limo and the chauffeur close the door, walked around the limo, opened the door, slide in behind the wheel, pulled the door, and then pulled away from the hotel and for the arena where Monday night RAW was.

Coming up next Monday night RAW March 26, 2012


	6. Monday night RAW March 26, 2012

The new Boss

**Author notes: Here you go the next chapter in the new boss…. Enjoy, and happy Easter…. hey therealchamp I left you a message in your private messaging. **

**Chapter 6- Monday night RAW March 26, 2012**

With RAW in full swing and David Otunga, John Laurinaitis along with Vickie Guerrero were in the ring when upon the Titantron they were showing a long black limo puled into the arena.

**Jerry:** Someone is arrive here Raw? He asked, the chauffeur opened the door and out step, the owner and chairman of the WWE Vince McMahon and the WWE Universe erupt when they saw Vince McMahon. Vince held up his hand and Linda slip her hand into his and step out of the limo.

**Booker: **Wow, it is Vince and Linda McMahon. He said

**Vince: **Thank you. He said

**Chauffeur: **You're welcome Mr. McMahon. He said, as they walked away from the limo.

**Michael: **Why are Vince and Linda McMahon here? He asked

**Jerry: **I don't know. However, they sure have startled John Laurinaitis though. He said

**Booker: **You can say that again King. He said

As the match began, John Laurinaitis was pacing back and forth at ringside try to figure why Vince and Linda McMahon are in Atlanta… He had no clue that a major change is coming right after the match with David Otunga. No one did except for the McMahon family and Randy Orton. Once Santino Marella won the match and The Miz ran down to the ring slide into the ring and hit his finishing move, and they were celebrating. That when Vince music hit and the WWE Universe erupt again when they hear Vince McMahon music No Chance.

**Booker: **I think we are about find out. Why the Vince and Linda McMahon are here tonight. He said, as Vince, Linda and Marcus walked out to the entranceway and the fans were going absolutely wild.

**Michael: **Who is that with Vince and Linda? He asked

**Jerry: **I think that is Vince and Linda other son in law. He is married to Lila McMahon. He said, as Vince, Linda and Marcus walked down the ramp down the aisle to ringside and they climb the steel steps to the apron of the ring where Marcus opens the ropes for his mother in law.

Vince step the through the ropes and was in the ring when Linda step through the ropes, and then Marcus join them in the ring. Justin Robert hand Vince microphone.

John: Mr. McMahon what are you doing here. Knowing that the board of directors said that no McMahon's wouldn't be run RAW. He said

**Vince: **First of all, shut up Laurinaitis… (as the WWE Universe cheer) second, we're here because there been a major shaken up at the Headquarters... He said

John: What?

**Vince: **Major shaken up I'm sure you know what that mean. Anyway, my son in law Marcus Morgan will be announced someone. He said, as he hand the microphone to his son in law Marcus.

**Marcus: **Thank you Vince. WWE Universe are you ready to meet the person who will be shaken things up. He asked

WWE Universe: Yes.

**Marcus: **Okay then. Please welcome the new CEO of the WWE. He said

**Michael: **The new CEO? He asked, as Jennifer Lopez let's gets loud began to the play and the WWE Universe recognize that the song was Lila entrance music, and then her video appearance on the Titantron and then Lila walked out to the entranceway, and the fans explore.

**Marcus: **My wife the lovely Lila McMahon the new CEO of the WWE. He announced, and the fans went berserk.

**Jerry: **Oh my god. Lila McMahon is the new the CEO of the WWE. He said

**Booker: **Yeah and look at the looked on John Laurinaitis, David Otunga, Vickie Guerrero and The Miz faces, they are stunned. He said, as Lila walked down the ramp to the aisle.

**Michael: **This is so unfair. I wonder who made this decision to appoint Lila McMahon as CEO. He said, as Lila walked down the aisle into ringside as she walked by some of the fans she touches the hands and she went by them.

**Jerry: **The table is shaking. I don't think that I've ever heard ovation this like. I mean this blow away the Rock… He said, as Lila walked up the steel step to the apron of the ring, where her husband Marcus opens the rope for her too, and she smile at him and then step into the ring.

Lila smile at the WWE Universe and then hug her dad, then hug her mom and she step over to her husband who was smile and she gently kiss him on the lips as the fans ooh and ahhh.. He then hand her the microphone.

**Lila: **Thank you WWE Universe for the warm ovation… Look like the cat gotta you're tongue's... (as the WWE Universe cheer) They always say a picture is worth a thousand words. This is just to steal a word from Ted DiBiase Jr. priceless. Your looks. She said

John: You're in charge that not impossible. He said

**Lila: **Oh, it is possible Laurinaitis, and with me being in charge it mean trouble for you in many ways.

John: Board of directors wouldn't approve of this. He said

**Lila: **The board of directors. Oh, that right you didn't get the memo I suspended the board of directors for their horrific decision to appoint you as the interim General Manager of Monday night RAW. She said, as the WWE Universe cheer.

**Michael: **Lila did what. He asked

John: You can't suspend the board of directors. He said

**Lila: **Oh yes I can Laurinaitis. However, before I suspended them I gave that a piece of my mind about them appoints you to this role. She said, as the WWE Universe erupts…

WWE Universe: Fire him. Fire him. Fire him Lila. They were chanting repeatedly.

**Lila: **You hear the WWE Universe they want me to fire you… See over the past six months I've been watching how you ran RAW and I don't like how you've run Monday night RAW. And before you go and blame CM Punk or my brother in law John Cena don't go there it won't work with me, because I have eyes and seen your favoritism toward superstar like jackass here. She said, as she point as the Miz

WWE Universe: jackass. They chant toward the Miz.

**Lila: **And this bow tie wear buffoon here.

WWE Universe: Buffoon. Buffoon. They repeatedly chant toward David Otunga.

**Lila: **And other superstars. You see Laurinaitis you're possible to be impartial but you're not impartial. She said

John: I can be impartial.

**Lila: **Yeah right in your dreams that you're impartial Laurinaitis. (as she steps close to him) So here what going to happen to you now. I've already decides your fate as interim general manager of Monday night RAW, and your other position with company. So the come out of this match at WrestleMania will not change a damn thing with me. She said

David: I'm sure you hear of a thing called a lawsuit. He said, as Lila turn head and looked at him, and she step over to him.

**Lila: **No one ask for you to open your mouth did they. (as the WWE universe cheer) And if you think that, I am scare of a lawsuit or you. You're dead wrong Otunga. Because I have one of the best legal eagle team of lawyers who will eat you up and spit you out and then Otunga my lovely mother, my beautiful sister Stephanie Cena and myself will put on ours very expense stiletto heels and with our husbands by our sides we will walked directly over your body. She said, in a firm voice and the WWE Universe cheer.

WWE Universe: Lila! Lila! They chanting repeatedly, as Vince and Linda looked at the WWE Universe.

**Lila: **So don't come at me with some frivolous lawsuit tactic I am not scare of it or you. Now as for you, Vickie (as she walked over to her) if you touch another microphone I will be fined you an undisclosed amount. And if you don't pay the fined, it will double. She said

John: Vince do something here. He said

**Lila: **My father can't help you Laurinaitis…

John: He is the owner and chairman of this company. He said

**Lila: **He still can't help you, because he took an oath not to help you or interfere in how I ran the company. Because if he does getting involved he lose his status in the company that he building, and I know for a fact that this company mean more to him then his association with you. She said, as she drop the microphone and her music began to play again.

As she walked over to her husband Marcus, who opened the rope and Lila step through the ropes to the apron of the ring and then Linda followed her along with Vince and Marcus and they walked down the steel steps. As they four of them walked up the aisle together.

**Jerry: **Wow.

**Booker: **Wow is right King.

**Jerry: **Lila McMahon is the new CEO of the WWE. And she just lay down the laws to John Laurinaitis. I have a good feels that things are definitely going to changes around here with Lila McMahon being in charge of WWE. He said


	7. WrestleMania XXVIII April 1, 2012

The new Boss

**Author notes: Here you go the next chapter in the new boss…. I know that David Otunga is not suspended but I cannot stand the guy and his arrogance so I make up everything that you are about to read… **

**Chapter 7- WrestleMania XXVIII, April 1, 2012 **

Wrestle Mania XXVIII began and matches were going on, meanwhile backstage trouble was going on with David Otunga and Lila being the CEO she had to take care of the trouble… Lila walked down the hallway to where the trouble was.

**Lila: **What is going on here? She asked, as everyone turn toward the voice of the CEO.

**Doctor: **Well Mrs. Morgan as you know there is a drug policy and that it is random and right now we are trying to get a sample from David Otunga and of course he is refuse to comply with us. He replied

**Lila: **Oh, really well how you like would to be suspend David Otunga for not comply with the company drug policy. She said

**David: **You cannot do that to me, I will sue you. He said

**Lila: **Oh yeah and all I have to do is have my attorney tell the Judge that you are not willing to comply with the drug policy. You choice Otunga. She said

**David: **I am not taking no drug test it against my civil rights.

**Lila: **No it not Otunga, you knew the rules and drug policy once your sign a contract with this company. So do not go there.

**David: **I am still not taking the drug test. He said, as he walked out the room.

**Lila: **After the match is over you approach him again and demand that he take this drug test if not tell me and I will handle it. She said

**Doctor: **Yes, Mrs. Morgan. He said, as Lila walked out of the room and down nth hallway to her lockerroom and inside.

**Linda: **Everything okay? She asked

**Lila: **No. She replied, as she began to watch the match with David Otunga and Stephanie notice how her sister was watch the match.

**Stephanie: **Lil what going on? She asked

**Lila: **David Otunga is refusing to take the company drug test. Looked at how is he build Steph something is not right with his build. I mean John being working out since he was a teenager right? She a ked

**Stephanie: **Yeah why?

**Lila: **Well John is not built like David Otunga is… I mean Paul Levesque is not built that way either Steph. He is taking something... She said

Once the match was over, John Laurinaitis team win, and he got control of both RAW and Smackdown…. Once again, David Otunga was still refusing to take the Drug test and Lila was noticing. Lila walked out of her lockerroom and down the hallway with her Executive Vice President of the WWE Stephanie McMahon Cena.

When they arrive at the lockerroom, they walk inside the lockerroom.

**David: **Hey, I told you that I am not taking the drug test is a violating of my civil rights. He said

**Lila: **David Otunga you are official suspended for sixty days without pay for your refusal to drug test. And if you refuse the next time, it will be 100 days without pay… If every other WWE Superstars can take the drug test so can you, you are not exempt from taking a drug test. Is that clear. As for the rest of you in this lockerroom, if you pulled the tactic I will treat you the same way. She said, as she and Stephanie walked out of the lockerroom.


	8. Lila, Stephanie & Linda talk

The new Boss

**Author notes: Here you go the next chapter in the new boss…. **

**Chapter 8- Stephanie, Lila and Linda talk **

Lila was the livingroom with Little Lila, where Courtney was napping, Lila was reading the schedule for Monday Night RAW, when in walked Stephanie and Linda. Little Lila smile up at her auntie and grandma.

**Stephanie: **Hey you. She said, as she reach down, pick up her goddaughter Lila, and kiss on the cheek and little Lila pat her auntie cheeks.

**Lila: **Lila don't do that to auntie. She said, as she continues to read the schedules.

**Linda: **Hi sweetheart. Where is Courtney? She asked, as Lila looked up at her mom.

**Lila: **Your other granddaughter is napping. She replied

**Stephanie: **Something interest on the schedule for tonight show Lil. She said, as she sat down the couch next to Lila with little Lila in her arms.

**Lila: **No not really. However, knowing Laurinaitis he will probably go out to the ring and began to complain about David Otunga suspended from last night. She said, as Linda sat down on the other side of Lila.

**Linda: **First of all, you did the right thing Lila. Second David Otunga has no rights to say that the drug test violating his civil rights when he know from the very beginning that there was a drug test in place and that it was random. However, I did look at last night match and your right he is built differently from John and Paul Levesque… maybe he is on something. She replied

**Lila: **Thanks mom. However, I need to be preparing for anything with John Laurinaitis he can't be trust because he has an agenda one big then Paul Lévesque agenda. Sorry Steph.

**Stephanie: **Don't be sorry Lila. I am grateful that I find out about his agenda before I married him. Breaking up with Paul didn't take me long to found a new boyfriend that that was John Cena and the rest is history. I am happy and in totally in love with John... She said

**Lila: **And I am happy for you too. Even though I decide his fate it doesn't really change anything with him, and he could do anything. She said

**Stephanie: **Very true Lil, but you need to stick to your decided and do what you need to do for the business. And if that mean fired him then you fired him. She said

**Lila: **I swear Stephanie you and I thinking alike and we're not even twins. She said

**Linda: **Yes, you're not twins. Let me ask you, this Lila what have you decide do with Laurinaitis. She asked

**Lila: **I'm not saying you need to be patience like everyone else mom. She said smiling

**Linda: **You're not even going to tell your own mom what you decide. She asked

**Lila: **Yes mom, sorry. (as she leaned close to little Lila) say grandma be patience with my mommy. She said, as she kiss little Lila on the cheek and little Lila squeak as her mommy place kisses on her little cheek.

Coming up next Monday Night RAW.


	9. Monday night RAWApril 2, 2012

The new Boss

**Author notes: Here you go the next chapter in the new boss…. **

**Chapter 9-Monday night RAW, April 2, 2012 **

RAW start off with everyone gathered in a lockerroom, when John Laurinaitis quiet them down and then says he made history last WrestleMania he his team win the match that gave him control of both shows RAW and Smackdown. Now he is the most powerful man in the WWE, but he won't let the power go to his head and he will give the power back to the people.

**CM Punk: **Now, that funny because last week the new CEO Lila McMahon said it didn't matter the come out of that match, your fate has already been decide by her. Therefore, I guess most of us don't have to worry about you. You won't be here much long. He said

John Laurinaitis: I am not worry about one Lila McMahon. She should been worry about me. He said, as he walked away.

After CM Punk match with Mark Henry Chris Jericho ambush CM Punk and began to berate him while he was down, and then Jericho grab a bottle whiskey and proceeds to pour the alcohol all over CM Punk and then he smash the bottle of over CM Punk and Lila who was watching backstage wasn't please with Chris Jericho. As Jericho walked up the aisle, Lila music hits and the WWE Universe erupt.

**Jerry: **And, come here the CEO Lila McMahon. He said, as Lila walked out to the entranceway and Jericho stood on the ramp looking at the new CEO who was standing on the stage with a microphone.

**Lila: **Jericho, your actions here are deplorable. (as the WWE Universe cheer) and as of right now you are probation. She said, as the drawing more cheer from the WWE Universe.

Jericho: You can't do that to me. He screamed

**Lila: **Oh, shut up! (as the WWE Universe cheer again) And stop whine like a child this isn't a daycare center this is the WWE grow up and act like an adult instead of child. And as for I can't do that to you, oh yes, I can do that to you, because I am the CEO. If you do it, again, I will fined you an undisclosed amount and if you don't pay the fined, it doubles. And it you still refuse to pay the fined Jericho I will suspend without pay. She said, as she walked backstage.

**Jerry: **Wow, the CEO is not in mood for childlike games. He said

**Later: **

John Laurinaitis came out to more boo then John Cena he went to the ring and then proceeds to lair.

John Laurinaitis: Last night the new CEO Lila McMahon has no rights to suspend my legal counsel David Otunga. He said, as the WWE Universe cheer.

Michael: Lila suspended David Otunga why. He asked

John Laurinaitis: First of all she had no right to suspended him he did nothing wrong. He said, as Lila music hits again and the WWE Universe erupts once again.

**Jerry: **And here the CEO again. He said, as Lila walked out to the entranceway then down the ramp to the aisle and touches some of the fans hands was she walked by them.

Lila walked up steel steps to the apron of the ring and then steps through the ropes into the ring with John Laurinaitis and Justin Roberts hand her a microphone

**Lila: **First of all your lair Laurinaitis. Second, I have every rights as CEO to suspended David Otunga. And third, you didn't explain the real reason why I suspend him. So let me explain the true. Yes, I suspend David Otunga because he refuses to take a drugs test, which is mandatory here in the WWE. Now I could have told him no, that he couldn't be in the match, but I let him wrestler. Now after the match was over the Doctor approach him again to take the drug test and he refuses once again says that it violating his civil rights. When he knows from the very beginning that there was a drug test policy in place when he signal his contract. She explain

John Laurinaitis: You suspended for 60 days without pay. He said

**Lila: **That right.

John Laurinaitis: He should have been suspending for 30 days not 60 days.

**Lila: **Oblivious you can't do math Laurinaitis. Cause 30+30=60 dumbass. (as the WWE Universe cheer.) and one more thing dumbass, I heard what you say early tonight that I should be worry about you, you gotta that all wrong, you need to worry about me because I will be delivery your fate. She said

WWE Universe: Fire Him! Fire him Lila. They chant repeatedly.

**Lila: **And if you try anything remotely stupid, I will bring the entire house of McMahon down on your pathetic head… Do not mess with my company or me. She said, as she drops the microphone and walked away and her music began to play again.

**Jerry: **WOW… He said

Coming up next Monday night Raw for April 9, 2012


	10. Monday night RAW April 9, 2012

The new Boss

**Author notes: Here you go the next chapter in the new boss…. I hope you like it…. Thank you therealchamp for reply to my story, you're going to like this chapter very much. **

**Chapter 10-Monday night RAW, April 9, 2012 **

RAW supershow start with out with John Laurinaitis comes out to a chorus of boobirds the WWE Universe despise him…. He says he would like to introduce a man who will change the WWE, and the guy who will face John Cena at Extreme Rules. However, before he introduce Brock Lesnar he show a clip from last week RAAW supershow where Brock Lesnar attack John Cena.

After showing the clip of Brock Lesnar attacking John Cena, Laurinaitis then says that Brock Lesnar will bring legitimacy back to the WWE. And then Brock Lesnar comes out to a chorus of boos as well. Brock says thank you to John Laurinaitis for being smart and bring him back to the WWE.

And John Cena doesn't waste anytime in cutting them off when his music began to play and Cenation erupt for their leader, as he walked out the entranceway and down the ramp to the aisle toward the ring and walked the steel steps to the apron of the ring and step through the rope into the ring. He says thank you for last week and proceeds to slap Brock Lesnar right in the face.

And then Brock took him down to the mat and they began brawling while a huge groups of WWE Superstars and agents run out to the ring and try separating them, but they both broke free again. And then they were separate once again, but Brock hoes right back at Cena, who had a bloody mouth. Brock Lesnar was dragged from the ring.

After a quick commercial break, they show John Laurinaitis asking Teddy Long where is Cena, and when John Cena walked in.

**John: **You know what Laurinaitis I loves this business and Hollywood just left, like I said he would. But I still loves this business and I am still here after WrestleMania.

Laurinaitis: Right now, you have the night off. He said

**John: **Nope I want a match. He said, as he walked out of the lockerroom.

After John Cena walked out of the lockerroom, they show a long black limo pulled into the Verizon center and the WWE Universe cheer as they watch the limo pulled into the arena.

**Michael:** Someone is arrives here. I bet that it is Alberto Del Rio. He said

As the Chauffeur step out the limo, walked to the back of the limo, and opened the door and out step, the CEO of WWE Lila McMahon and the fans erupt.

**Jerry: **You're wrong again Cole. It's the CEO Lila McMahon is here tonight in Washington, D.C. He said

**Lila: **Thank you. She said

**Chauffeur: **You're welcome Ma'am. He said, as Lila walked away from the limo.

**Michael:** Why is she here tonight? He asked, as Lila music began to play and the fans erupt.

**Jerry: **Well your about to found out Cole. He replied, as Lila walked out to the entranceway and the WWE Universe erupt again.

**Justin: **Please welcome the CEO of the WWE Lila McMahon. He announced

Lila walked down the ramp and stop at the bottle of the ramp and the pryo went off behind her and then she proceeds down the aisle and to ringside and touches some of the fans hands as she went by them. Lila climb the steel steps to the apron of the ring and step through the ropes into the ring, where Justin Roberts hand her a microphone.

**Lila: **Thank you WWE Universe for the warm welcome. Now before I been addressing a few things. (as she looked over at the announcer table where the King and Michael Cole were sitting.) Cole. (as she walked over the ropes and looked down at them.) tell me something how dumb are you? She asked

**Michael:** I'm not dumb, and that insult. He said

**Lila: **Well you could have fooled me. I heard what you says about me last week. Let me tell you something right now Cole, do not be disrespectful toward me again got it. I am your boss and I can fire you anytime I want. She said, as the WWE Universe cheer.

**WWE Universe: ** Lila. Lila. The chants repeatedly

**Lila: **Now onto the reason I am here tonight. I told Laurinaitis last week that I would be delivery his fate well I decide that tonight right here in Washington D.C. in ours national capital to delivery his fate. So Laurinaitis being your pathetic ass out here right now. She said, as the fans cheer again, and then John Laurinaitis walked out to the entranceway and the fans boo him mercilessly

**Jerry: **Its judgment day for John Laurinaitis. He said, as John Laurinaitis walked down the ramp to the aisle and toward ringside and he walked up the steel steps to the apron of the ring.

**Michael: **This is so wrong King. Mr. Laurinaitis have been a great general manager of Monday night RAW. He said

**Jerry: **That your opinion and not the opinion of the CEO. He said

Laurinaitis: Lila-

**Lila: **That Mrs. Morgan to you. She said

Laurinaitis: If you give me a change I will show that I am fitting to be the general manager of both RAW and Smackdown. He said

**Lila: **Shut up! (as the WWE Universe cheer) you're not fitting to be the general manager of either shows because of your favoritism toward certain superstars. I know that you begged me for a change. Tonight in this very ring, you John Laurinaitis will be in a match against my brother in law John Cena. She said, as the fans cheer

Laurinaitis: No.

**Lila: **Oh yeah, and this match has very special stipulations, that are called the Lila McMahon stipulations. No one is allowed at ringside, and no outside interfere from anyone if they do interfere on your behalf they are suspended without pay. If Brock Lesnar interfere he will be say bye-bye to the WWE, it will be the short return in the history of the WWE. I will be sitting right next to the King during your match against my brother in law, because after your match I will delivery your fate. She said, as her music began to play again, and the WWE Universe were chanting her name.

**WWE Universe:** Lila. Lila. Lila. the chant repeatedly, as she drop the microphone and walked away from John Laurinaitis.

**Michael: **This so wrong John Laurinaitis against John Cena. He said, as Lila step through the rope, walked down the steel steps and then up the aisle.

**Jerry: **It long overdue Cole. He said

**The main event: **

**John Cena vs. **John Laurinaitis:

As Lila music hit once again and the WWE Universe erupts once again as she walked out the entranceway.

**Justin: **Please welcome the CEO of the WWE Lila McMahon. He announced, as she down the ramp to the aisle and toward ringside where she touches the fans again as she walked by them, and around the ring over to her seat next to the king.

And John Laurinaitis walked out the entranceway and the WWE Universe boos again mercilessly

**Justin: **Introducing first John Laurinaitis. He announced, as he walked down the ramp to aisle toward ringside where he climb the steel steps to the ring of the apron and he step through the rope into the ring.

**Michael: **This match is wrong. John Laurinaitis is not a wrestler he is the Executive Vice President of talent Relation. He said

**Jerry: **He might not be that much long Cole. He said, as John Cena music began to play and Cenation erupt for their leader once again. The champ is here.

**Justin: **And he opponent from West Newbury, Mass. Weight to 251lbs. John Cena. He announced, as John Cena walked out to the entranceway and the Cenation explosion when they saw their leader.

John Cena salute Cenation and then ran down the ramp and slide into the ring and stood up and did his pose, before taking off his cap and toss into the WWE Universe and ten he took off his shirt and toss that it the crowd.

The referee signal for the bell and the bell sound and John Cena went on the attack again John Laurinaitis. Cena had the upper hand over Laurinaitis Cena clotheslines over the top rope and he followed outside Laurinaitis was right at the feet of Lila McMahon, when Cena grab him and whips into the steel steps in front of Lila who was smiling evilest.

**Michael: **Lila is smiling evilest. As her brother in law, John Cena just threw the general manager into the steel steps. He said

**Jerry: **Well she does look very happy. He said, as Cena rolled him back into the ring, and slide into the ring and that when Laurinaitis poke him in the eye to gain control of the match.

**Michael: **Laurinaitis poking Cena in the eye. Who is trying to survive this unfair match.

**Jerry: **Oh, that okay right. Poking someone is the eye. He said

**Michael: **He need to survive Cena onslaught King. He said

As Laurinaitis went on the attack, by punches and kick Cena in the chest and stomach area. The referee pulled Laurinaitis off of Cena because he wasn't listening to the count.

**Michael: **Hey, the referee had no right to put his hands on Mr. Laurinaitis. He said

**Jerry: **He not listen to the referee count. He said, as Laurinaitis raise his arms in the air as he was proud of him, and the fans boo mercilessly and chant.

**WWE Universe: **You're a loser. They chant.

Cena makes it to his feet again, and punches Laurinaitis in the stomach. And in vantage, Cena fashion he bounce off the rope and hits a shoulder tackles on Laurinaitis and then Cena hitting a sideslam and did the poise for the five knuckle shuffle

**Jerry: **Five knuckle shuffle! He said, as Cena hit the five knuckles shuffle on Laurinaitis and then setup Laurinaitis for the Attitude Adjustment, as he smile at Lila

**Michael: **Oh yeah, Cena is so proud of himself, as he smile at his sister in law Lila McMahon, because she setup this match for him. He said

**Jerry: **Oh, stop whine Cole. He said and when Laurinaitis get to his feet Cena hoist him onto his shoulders as he smiling evilest at the WWE Universe.

**Michael: **Cena smiling evilest, as he is about to hits his finishing move on Laurinaitis. He said, as Cena delivery a thunderous Attitude Adjustment on Laurinaitis

**Jerry: **Attitude Adjustment! WooHoo! Cena is not finishing yet Cole, he is place Laurinaitis in the STF. He said, as Cena put in the STF on Laurinaitis who tap out so quick.

**Michael: **The Attitude Adjustment wasn't enough King, he didn't need to put Laurinaitis in the STF. He said, as Laurinaitis began tapped ferociously.

**Jerry: **Who tapping out. He said, as the referee signal for the bell and the bell sound, and the WWE Universe erupt.

**Justin: **Here is your winner John Cena. He announced, as Lila ask for the microphone and walked up the steel steps to the apron of the ring and step through the rope into the ring.

**Jerry: **Lila is in the ring and she looked down at Laurinaitis. He said

**Lila: **John Laurinaitis you're fired as General Manager of both RAW and Smackdown. And as the Executive Vice President of Talent of Relations. She said, in her best McMahon voice. And the WWE Universe explosion.

**Michael: **What?

**WWE Universe: **Thank you Lila. Thank you Lila. They chant, as she drop the microphone and walked away with John Cena they exiting the ring together and walked up the aisle together.

**Jerry: **John Laurinaitis has been fired. He said, as John Laurinaitis stood up and looked at the WWE Universe.

**WWE Universe: **You've been fired. You've been fired. They chant repeatedly

**Michael: **This is so wrong. John Laurinaitis should been fired. He said

**Jerry: **Well your opinion don't count Cole. He said

As RAW went off the air went the WWE Universe chanting at Laurinaitis.


	11. Monday night RAW April 16, 2012

The new Boss

**Author notes: Here you go the next chapter in the new boss…. **

**Chapter 11-Monday night RAW, April 16, 2012 **

RAW supershow was in London, England, and during the RAW supershow, they show a pretaped interview of Brock Lesnar doing so trash talks about John Cena, which was boring. Then later on John Cena music began play the WWE Universe in London, England erupt for him he is loved in the United Kingdom.

John Cena walked out to the entranceway, to a huge ovation and he salute them and then ran down the ramp the aisle and slide into the ring, he stood up, and raise his arms and the Cenation were goes wild for him.

**John: **Last week I had a lot of fun beating up John Laurinaitis. (as the WWE Universe cheer) and I want to thanks my sister in law Lila McMahon for that match. So Lila I know your watching right now thanks little sis. Now onto Brock Lesnar and his pretaped interview he sounded so boring I think I fell asleep in backstage in my lockerroom. Brock, I began brawl last week in this ring in front of John Laurinaitis, and he ran from this ring with a scared dog. But everyone in the back and all of you, don't have to worry about John Laurinaitis anymore because Lila McMahon fired him last week. At Extreme Rules I will be fight Brock Lesnar and I might get my ass kick but you know I will kick back. He said, as John Laurinaitis walked out to the entranceway and the WWE Universe boo him mercilessly.

**Michael: **Hey its Mr. Laurinaitis is good to see him. He said

Laurinaitis: Cena it is the beginning of the people power era.

**John: **Hold it there Einstein. Oh, wait you're not Einstein because you would realize that you were fired last week as General manager and Executive Vice President of talent relation, by the CEO Lila McMahon. So why don't you go take a long walk off a short pier. Because none of us wants to hear you talk. He said

Laurinaitis: Hey Cena you should show me some respect. I am the general manager.

**John: **Hey, are you deaf huh. I just said that you are no longer the General Manager of Raw and Smackdown. I don't need to show you any respect Laurinaitis, you need to understand that you're not in charge anymore.

Laurinaitis: Tonight in that ring it's will be you in an extreme rules against an opponent of my chosen. And next week on Raw you will be a contract signing with Lesnar. He said

**Extreme Rules match: **

**John Cena vs. **Lord Tensai, with Sakamoto, and John Laurinaitis at ringside.

The match began with Tensai club Cena in the back and goes for suplex, but Cena block the suplex and attempt one of his own. Tensai gets up, clotheslines Cena, and then whips Cena into the corner.

Tensai kicks him in the stomach and hits another running clothesline. And then they end up on the arena floor, where Tensai whips Cena into the ring steels steps, and he pulled Cena to his feet and setup him for a powerbomb, but Cena reverses it and gave Tensai backdrop onto the floor arena.

Cena pick up the steel steps and hit Tensai right in the head with the steel steps. And then Cena rolls Tensai back into the ring and that when Laurinaitis distract Cena and Sakamoto kick Cena in the back, and Laurinaitis throws Cena back into the ring.

Tensai applies a claw hold to Cena left shoulder and Cena fought back to his feet and break the holds and he then attempt an attitude Adjustment, but Tensai shifts his weight and Cena fell to the mat.

Tensai pulled Cena up and whips him to the corner again, and attempt a running splash but Cena avoid the corner splash and hit a sideslam on Tensai and he goes for the five knuckles shuffle, but Tensai rolls to his feet and hit s knife edge chops on Cena drop him to the mat.

Where Tensai hits a rolling senton splash on Cena and cover him for another two counts, but Cena kick out. Tensai then applies an elevated armbar, but Cena counter again by rolled onto his back break the hold and he applies the crossface and that where Laurinaitis climb in the ring and Cena break the hold stood up and hoist Laurinaitis on his shoulder and gave him a another thunderous Attitude Adjustment on Laurinaitis to the delight of WWE Universe.

As referee was getting Laurinaitis out of the ring. Cena turn around and Tensai spit green mist in the face of Cena, then grab Cena by the throat, hit a choke bomb on him, and cover him for the victory. When the referee signal for the ring Marcus Morgan comes to the ring to check on Cena.

**John: **I can't see. He said

**Marcus: **John relax it me Marcus. Get me some water. He said, as the referee hand him some water as he attempt to help John.

The medical doctor comes out to help too. As RAW went off the air with Marcus and the medical doctor help John Cena.


	12. Monday night RAW April 23, 2012

The new Boss

**Author notes: Here you go the next chapter in the new boss…. **

**Chapter 12-Monday night RAW, April 23, 2012 **

Just six nights before Extreme Rules pay per view event in Chicago, Illinois. RAW supershow was in Detroit, Michigan and at the Palace. RAW began with Teddy Long welcome the WWE Universe to Monday night RAW and the contract signing between John Cena and Brock Lesnar. He introduce John Cena first who come out to an ovation and he salute Cenation and then proceeds down the ramp to aisle and then to ringside where he climbs into the ring with Teddy Long.

And of course John Laurinaitis comes out instead of Brock Lesnar and he began to berate Teddy Long. He says that he told him, that Brock Lesnar wasn't there yet. And Teddy says told him to come out here, but Laurinaitis we are going to do this on Brock's terms, not your terms Cena. And you shouldn't be in such a hurry Cena to sign a contract, because it maybe your last night here on RAW. Now Teddy removes Cena from the ring now.

As he continues to talk about the people power, Edge music began to play and the WWE Universe erupt when they hear his music, and he walked out to the entranceway to a huge ovation and he looked at Laurinaitis in disgust. He then made his way down the ramp to ringside and then climbs into the ring with John Cena who was claps for him.

**Edge: **You know something Cena, in a few short days I won't be under contract anymore with WWE. But I come here tonight Detroit, Michigan, for one thing, and that is talk to you Cena. Now I could have done this in private but maybe doing it this way maybe more effective and get through to you Cena. I come here to see the real John Cena, and I along with all of them want to see the real Cena. The John Cena who threw me off a ladder into a two tables to win the match and the WWE Championship. I want to see the same guy who threw me into the Long Island sound. He said

And the WWE Universe was cheering on Edge.

**Edge: **Looked Cena you can't lose and you needs to find the real John Cena fast, because you and I love wrestling more than anything else. And we wanted to do since we were little kids, but Brock Lesnar just want to money in his pocket he doesn't care about this business like us and everyone in the back. You need to wake up. Because it's a huge, slap in the face in the face, to guys like, The Undertaker, Shawn Michaels and me. WAKE UP CENA! He screams at Cena.

**Edge: **Looked Cena I know what you're capable in this ring, and you need to beat Lesnar this Sunday night. He said, as he drop the mic, and left the ring leaves Cena standing there in the ring, as RAW went to commercial break.

Toward the end of RAW supershow John Laurinaitis went out to the ring and began talk and then he introduce Brock Lesnar who comes out to the ring and wait for Cena who didn't show up. Therefore, Lesnar began talk and he being make demand of Laurinaitis.

Meanwhile in Greenwich, Connecticut, Lila McMahon was watching Monday night RAW Supershow and that when she heard the outrageous demands of Lesnar, and she immediately grab her cellphone and hit speed dial called her husband.

Marcus picks up his cellphone and saw it was Lila called him and flips his cellphone opened and brought it up to his ear.

**Marcus: **Hi, baby.

**Lila: **Hi, honey. Listen to me, I want to go out to the stage and tell Lesnar that his demands are not going to meets by me the CEO. And then have John sneak up behind and attack him. You tell Lesnar he will be deal with for his attack on Josh Mathews. And that I the CEO is issue a directly edict that he is not to touches another WWE Official again, if he does he will be fined and suspended. She said

**Marcus: **Oh do I love you baby. He said, as he hangs up his cellphone and told John what Lila say and he smile and took off. And then he alert Marcus he was in position.

As Lesnar continues his demand Marcus music hits, Rain over me by Pitbull, and the WWE Universe erupt,

Lyrics:

Girl my body don't lie,

I'm outta out my mind

Let it rain over me

I'm rising so high,

Out of my mind,

So let it rain over me

Ay, ay, ay,

Let it rain over me

Ay, ay, ay

Let it rain over me,

Always billion's a new million

And Voli's a new vodka

Forty is the new 30,

Baby you're a rockstar

Dale veteran, quetu sabe

Mas, de la cuenta no te hagas

teach me baby or better yet,

Freak me, baby yes, yes

I'm freaky baby,

I mma make sure that your peach feel peachy baby,

no bullshit rods

I like my women sexy classy sassy

Powerful yes, they love to get a little nasty ow,

as Marcus walked out to the entranceway and WWE Universe went wild, as he stood there looking at Lesnar and Laurinaitis. The music stops.

Brock: And who are you to interrupt me. He said

**Marcus: **I am the Executive Vice of President of the WWE, Marcus Morgan. Now Lesnar your lists of demand won't be met by the WWE. He said, as the WWE Universe cheer.

Brock: Oh really, well he is the Executive Vice President of talent relation and he is the one who brought me back here not you. So my demand will be met. He said sound arrogant

**Marcus: **You are obvious still the naïve farmboy you once were Lesnar. And here why: two weeks ago on Monday night RAW, my gorgeous wife Lila McMahon who is the CEO of this company fired his pathetic dumbass. If you don't believe me here, take a looked at this. He said, and up on the Titantron they show footage of Lila McMahon firing Laurinaitis.

**Lila: **John Laurinaitis you're fired as General Manager of RAW and Smackdown and as Executive Vice President of talent Relations. She said, as she drops the mic, and walked away with her brother in law John Cena.

**Michael: **What?

**WWE Universe: **Thank you Lila. Thank you Lila. They chant repeatedly,

**Jerry: **John Laurinaitis has been fired. He said, and just then, WWE Universe began chant.

**WWE Universe: **You've been fired. You've been fired. They chant repeatedly

**Marcus: **How that Lesnar the guy your demand things from, really can't give you want you really want. Here more one thing Lesnar my wife the CEO had issue a directly edict that state the following you are not to touch another interviewer again if you do you will be deal with. If you touch any senior's official, namely referees, anyone who work backstage you will fined and suspended. He said, as Cena sneak through the WWE Universe and hop over the barricade and slide into ring behind Lesnar and that when Cena attack as Lesnar kept looked at Marcus who was standing on the stage.

**Michael: **Where did Cena come from? He asked

**Jerry: **I don't know. He replied, as Cena begun pound on Lesnar and that when John Laurinaitis try to help Lesnar, but he was met with a fist full of chain.

**Jerry: **Oh, John Cena just knocks out John Laurinaitis with fist full of chain.

**Michael: **This is not right King. He said, as Cena clear off the table, and the WWE Universe was going absolutely berserk for Cena.

Cena grab Lesnar, pulled up to his feet and looked at right him and kick him in the stomach and then he hoist Lesnar onto his shoulders, and he smile evilest at the WWE Universe were chant and going wild.

**WWE Universe: **Cena! Cena! Cena! The chant repeatedly

John Cena delivery a thunderous Attitude Adjustment to Lesnar right through the table and then he raise his arms and he then grab the contract and step through the ropes and jump off the apron and walked up the aisle and then up the ramp to where Marcus was waiting for him. As RAW Supershow went off the air with John Laurinaitis and Lesnar lay out in the ring.


	13. Marcus arrive home

The new Boss

**Author notes: Here you go the next chapter in the new boss…. **

**Chapter- 13 Marcus arrive home **

Lila was in her office working her husband Marcus step off the elevator and walked down the hallway toward the office. Lila meanwhile presses a button.

**Lila: **Ava can you please get me Brock Lesnar contract? She asked

**Ava: **Yes, Mrs. Morgan. She replied as she went to retrieve the contract for Lila, and walked up on Ava was Marcus himself.

**Marcus: **Is that for my wife Lila? He asked softly so she would not hear.

**Ava: **Yes, Mr. Morgan. She replied

**Marcus: **Allowed me. He said as Ava hand him the contract and he quietly enter the office.

Lila was sitting at her desk writing something down and he smile, he missed her so much while he was gone on the Europe Tours.

**Lila: **Thank you Ava. She said, without looking up for her takes of writing.

**Marcus: **My name is not Ava. He said and Lila stops writing, looked up, and saw her husband Marcus standing in her office, and she smile and stood up from the chair.

**Lila: **Marcus. She said, as she walked around the desk and wrapped her arms around him and hugging him and he wrapped his arms around her.

**Marcus: **Hmm. Hi baby. He said

**Lila: **Hmm. Hi, yourself. She said, as they pulled back from the hugs.

**Marcus: **You should not work so hard baby. He said

**Lila: **Who works hard? She asked, and he smile

**Marcus: **You are right. Why do you want Lesnar contract. He said, he let her go and she sat back down in her chair behind her desk.

**Lila: **I have a funny feeling about his contract and I want to look at. She said, and walking into her office, and Stephanie.

**Stephanie: **Hi Marcus.

**Marcus: **Hi Steph.

**Lila: **What's up Stephanie? She said

**Stephanie: **Everyone is gathering in the boardroom for the meeting. She said

**Lila: **Okay we'll be there right. She said, as Stephanie walked the office leaving them. As Lila stood up again and grab the some papers off of her desk and the contract of Lesnar.

**Marcus: **How are my princesses doing? He asked

**Lila: **They good little Lila was looking around for you. She replied

**Marcus: **Really. He said, as they walked out of her office and toward the boardroom.

**Lila: **Yep. She said, as they walked in the boardroom and everyone was gathering in the boardroom for the meeting.

Everyone took the seats for the meeting and then the meeting begun.

**Vince: **Lila we need to address the recent action of John Laurinaitis and Brock Lesnar. He said

**Lila: **Yes, I know.

**Cathleen: **What are you planning to do Lila? She asked

**Lila: **It's real simple Cathy, first of all Laurinaitis need a constant reminder that he is no longer the General Manager of RAW and Smackdown or the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations either because I fired his ass two weeks ago. I saw what he try pulled Monday night RAW. She replied

**Stephanie: **I know that was your doing.

**Lila: **What you thought I was doing give Lesnar what he want. Please Steph I thought you know me better than that. She said

**Stephanie: **Oh, I know you very well.

**Lila: **By the way John, I loved it when you punch Laurinaitis right in the mouth. She said smiling

**John: **What can I say Lila he had it coming? He said

**Lila: **Oh yes, he did. Now as for Extreme Rules, is everything plan out on who is going to win and lose? She asked

**Cathy: **Yes.

**Vince: **I looked it over and it is will plan out on who is going to win and lose. He said

**Lila: **Good. Now Monday night RAW is ready too. She asked

**Cathy: **RAW will be right by Friday Lila. She replied

**Lila: **Good. Marcus you need to kept a close eye on both script because of Laurinaitis. She said

**Marcus: **I know no worry. He said

**Carole: **Lila I think Lesnar should be fine heavy for his assault on Josh Mathew on Monday night RAW. She said

**Lila: **Oh don't worry Carole, he will fine heavy for his action. How is Josh Mathews doing? She asked

**Marcus: **The Doctor is say that Josh was experience some stiffness and tightness in his neck, and he was take to the local hospital. Where he is list in stable condition. Then an MRI was done and it reveal that Josh suffered nerve damage in his neck from the attack in addition to the abrasions and lacerations over his body attributed to his impact with the RAW interview set. Josh is currently under medical observation as he recovers from Lesnar's assault. He said

**Lila: **If Lesnar think he has carte blanche to do whatever he wants, he is dead. This isn't the UFC this is the WWE sport entertainment. You see this is why I don't want a guy like Brock Lesnar under contract he is dangerous and he can real hurt someone, and not care. She said

**Stephanie: **I agree. There need to be restriction on Lesnar and he must constantly be reminder that this is not the UFC it WWE sport Entertainment. She replied

**Lila: **I am not about to risk superstars lives, because Lesnar can't be control. He was out of control eight years and this show he is still out of control. I am going to be will strict with him, for everyone safely. She said

**John: **Well Lil we can thanks John Laurinaitis for bring Lesnar back here. He said

**Lila: **Yeah well, Laurinaitis is going to pay for this. She said, as she grab Lesnar contract and began looked at the contract and that when she notices something was wrong with the contract.

**Vince: **Lila something wrong with the contract? He asked

**Lila: **Yes. I did not approve this contract that what wrong here. She replied

**Cathy: **What?

**Lila: **This isn't the contract that was draw up from Lesnar to sign, that son of bitch Laurinaitis had the original contract change. There is no way I am paying this amount of money, to a guy who is going to be a part time wrestler that out of the question. She said

**Marcus: **What? Part time wrestler.

**Lila: **Yeah. (as she turns the page and notices the handwriting.) I didn't sign this contract and I know for fact that is not your signature either. She said

**Vince: **Who signature? He asked

**Lila: **Yours. I am left hand and I don't signature my name this way. Laurinaitis forged ours name to this contract. She said, as she shows Stephanie who was seat right next to her.

**Stephanie: **Oh yeah you can see it that this is not your signature Lila and that is definitely not Vince signature either. He forges both of your signatures to this contract. That means that this contract is null and void Lila. She said

**Lila: **I know Steph and forgery is a serious crime. Hmm. She said

**Vince: **I see that looked Lila Elizabeth what are you think. He said

**Lila: **Something very sneak. She said

**Hours later: **

Lila and Marcus left the headquarters and head to their two precious baby's girls. Lila drove her car as Marcus sat in the passenger seat as Lila drove he reach over and took her right hand in his and their fingers laced together.

Lila mighty smile at him, she was happy that he was home from the long road trip. When they arrive at the house Lila swing her Mercedes into the driveway and the iron gates open and then she drove through the gates and up to the house, where she park the her Mercedes in her usual spot and she turn off the engine and then unbuckles their seatbelt.

They opened the doors, step out of the car, and close the doors before opened the back doors to grab their bags. Then they walked toward the house together and upstairs to the front porch where Lila place her key in the locked and turn the key and unlocked the door then opened the door and step inside the house with Marcus behind her. Marcus closes the door behind them and he locked the door again.

**Lila: **Isabel we're home. She called out and that when little Lila hear her mommy voice and ran out of the playroom with Isabel trial her with Courtney.

**Marcus: **Hi there princess. He said, as he kneels down opened his arms and little Lila ran to him, he caught her in his arms and stood up with her in his arms.

**Lila: **Who that pebbles. (as she took Courtney from Isabel.) say dada. She said, as little Lila wrapped her little arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck and sigh softly and Marcus chuckle.


	14. Monday April 30, 2012

The new Boss

**Author notes: Here you go the next chapter in the new boss…. Enjoy it and it is pretty long chapter... **

**Chapter 14-Monday April 30, 2012 **

Lila flew back to Connecticut to conduct business with her father in law Alex Morgan attorney at law. Lila wanted info about forgery and instead of go to WWE legal team, she thought of her father in law Alex. Lila arrives at his law firm. She took the elevator up to his office. When the elevator reach the floor the doors slide opened and she step off the elevator. Lila walked down the hallway to the secretary.

**Secretary: **Good morning Mrs. Morgan. How are you doing this morning? She asked

**Lila: **Good morning. I am good. Is my father in law in? She replied

**Secretary: **Yes, you can go in. She said

**Lila: **Thank you. She said, as she walked into the office and Alex was sitting behind his desk working and he looked up when he hear footstep.

**Alex: **Good morning Lila. He said, as he stood up and walked around the desk to embrace his daughter in law.

**Lila: **Good morning dad. She said, as they pulled of the embrace.

**Alex: **And what can I do for you on this beautiful morning? He asked as they sat down into the chair.

**Lila: **Dad I need some legal advice. She replied

**Alex: **Legal advice. Everything ok with you and Marcus honey. Because if he did something wrong I will beat him up for you. He said, as Lila smile.

**Lila: **No dad, your son Marcus has been a loving husband and daddy. Um well here, let me show why I need your legal advice. (as she pulled out the contract of Brock Lesnar from her briefcase. then hand it to him) You see dad the signatures one is not mine and the other is not my dad. A man by the name John Laurinaitis forgery ours signatures to that contract. She said

**Alex: **Forgery is a serious crime Lila. He said

**Lila: **I know dad. What kind of punishment can he received for forgery? She asked

**Alex: **Forgery here in the state of Connecticut is a D felony and you can get up 1 to 10 years in prison and a fine up to 10,000 thousand dollars. He said

**Lila: **Okay. And if it multiple felonies? She asked

**Alex: **If it is multiple felonies, it may double. And so on. Lila you know that this contract is null and void because you or your dad did not signatures this contract, right? He asked

**Lila: **Yes, I know dad. You know that I fired him two weeks ago.

**Alex: **Yes. I watching RAW and I saw you fired. I have seen what he's been doing on RAW lately. He said

**Lila: **That only the half of it, dad. See the original contract for this Brock Lesnar was draw up with my approval, but I did not approve this contract. I'm not about you pay a guy that amount of money to be a part time wrestlers, when guys like my brother in law John Cena is on the road a whole lot more. And his two brothers in law who are wrestlers too. I do not want another WWE Superstar to get the wrong idea here. She said

**Alex: **Lil I understand. Looked you best bet here is to file a lawsuit against John Laurinaitis for the amount of 20,000 thousand dollars. And take it from there. If you win the lawsuit then you filed crime charge against him. He replied

**Lila: **I will do that. Thanks dad. She said, as they stood up from the chairs

**Alex: **You're welcome.

**Lila: **Hey, care to be the lawyer instead of me uses the WWE legal team. She said

**Alex: **I would be honor. I'll draw up the lawsuit for you. He said

**Lila: **Thanks again Dad. But don't draw up the lawsuit just yet. I want to check another contract. She said

**Alex: **Okay. Call me after you looked at another contract. He said

**Lila: **I will. Bye. She said, as she walked out of the office.

**Hour later: **

Lila arrives at the headquarters, took the elevator up to her office, and step off the elevator and walked down the hallway to her office and inside where she found Stephanie leave her note.

**Lila: **Steph? She said, as Stephanie looked up and saw Lila.

**Stephanie: **Hi, was just leaving you a note. She replied, as Lila walked further into her office and over to her desk and place her briefcase on the desk.

**Lila: **Hi, I can see that. Is there anything specific you want to talk me about? She asked, as Stephanie stood up from her chair.

**Stephanie: **Yeah.

**Lila: **Okay what is Steph? She asked

**Stephanie: **Have you thought about what we are going to do with Laurinaitis? She replied

**Lila: **First I am to have words with the legal department, for changes the contract without my approval. She said

**Stephanie: **Sound good to me. By the way, where were you before? She asked

**Lila: **I was seeking legal advice outside of the building. She replied

**Stephanie: **You went to your father in law, did you? She asked

**Lila: **And where else would I go Steph. He is one of the best legal minds in the Connecticut state. And he give me some interest info about how much trouble Laurinaitis is really in when he decide to forge my mine and dad signature on that contract. She replied

**Stephanie: **Really. How much trouble is he really in Lil? She asked

**Lila: **Let put it this way Steph if I do decide to press charge against him, he will be doing some time in the big house for the crime he commit. She replied

**Stephanie: **Really, now.

**Lila: **Yep. Do you know if dad approval the signature of Lord Tensai? She asked

**Stephanie: **To be honest with you Lil I do not know. Why? Wait forgot that I asked that. She replied, as she already knew the answer to that question like that.

As Lila walked out of her office and head for the file room and walked inside with Stephanie right behind her, and they began looking for the contracts of Lord Tensai and Sakamoto. And Stephanie found the contracts.

**Stephanie: **Here we go Lila. She said, as she pulled out the contracts of Lord Tensai and Sakamoto. As Lila walked over to her and they began looked at the contracts and saw that Vince did approval of the signs of Lord Tensai and Sakamoto.

**Lila: **Dad may approval this one, but I do not think he would of him working for Laurinaitis as he personal hitman. She said

**Stephanie: **I think your right, Lila. It seems that Laurinaitis is bribery certain WWE Superstars to working for him. She said

**Lila: **Yep. It will not be much long for the old pathetic dumbass much long in the WWE, if I have my way. Any way I am going to take this to my father in law and let him looked at it. She said

**Many hours later: **

24 hours after an Extreme Rules pay-per-view-event where John Cena outlasted Brock Lesnar to win the Extreme Rules match. And where Chicago own CM Punk retained the WWE Championship in a Chicago street against Chris Jericho. Sheamus successful retained the World Heavyweight Championship in a 2 out of 3 falls match against Daniel Bryan. Therefore, what did RAW has to offer.

Justin Roberts welcome everyone to Monday night RAW starring Brock Lesnar that, didn't sit well Lila McMahon Morgan who was home in Greenwich, Connecticut. Then Justin introduces John Laurinaitis who come out to a chorus of booed from the WWE Universe.

Laurinaitis began talk about Extreme Rules and how he's changes the WWE one night. And that the WWE Universe should be thanks him from bring back Brock Lesnar to the WWE, and because last night he beat up John Cena so bad that he won't be the same again. And that Lesnar brought back legitimacy to the WWE, and then Brock crap music hits and the fans reaction by booed him too, as he walked out to the entranceway.

Brock went to the ring where he too acts as if he wins the match against Cena. By saying that the world saw him bring the pain last night, which he promises he would.

And then Marcus cut them off as his music began to play and the WWE Universe reaction and he walked out to the entranceway to a huge ovation. And he proceeds to walked down the ramp and then down the aisle to ringside where he climb the steel steps to the apron of the ring. Marcus step through the ropes into the ring with Laurinaitis and Lesnar. Laurinaitis stuck out his hand but Marcus didn't shake it.

**Marcus: **I have no idea where your hand has been. (as the WWE Universe cheer.) Laurinaitis you have serious problem you are not charge of this show or Smackdown. And you are not the Executive Vice of President of Talent Relations. And as for Lesnar here, he is not the face of the WWE. And as for you, Lesnar you will not be receive special treatment from the WWE period. And this show is call, "Monday night RAW Supershow" and that will never changes period. And here why because no one or superstars is bigger than the WWE. He said

Laurinaitis he is under contract with the WWE. He said

**Marcus: **Is he really Laurinaitis, because according to my wife Lila who is the CEO, she never approves the contract that he signs. And that you had no authority to sign talents without her approval. He said

Laurinaitis I did for the fans and they should be grateful and honor that I thought of them. He said

**Marcus: **Oh, shut up, you don't care them all you care about is yourself and your agenda. So now, if you want to stay here in the WWE Lesnar you have to the sign the original contract that my wife Lila approves. Hey if not you can take your ball and go home be ours guess. He said, as once again Laurinaitis interrupt by try to answer for Lesnar.

**Marcus: **Laurinaitis shut up. You are not the general manager of Monday night Raw or the Executive Vice of President of talent relations. either. so you have no say here. I am the Executive Vice President of the WWE. He said

Laurinaitis says you're not be fair to Lesnar and are you being very disrespectful toward him right now, and I will be take this up with boards. as Marcus turns around had face him.

**Marcus: **The board of directors has been suspending because of you. He said and that then Lesnar attack Marcus from behind and began pound him.

**Jerry: **Lesnar is attacking the Executive Vice of President of WWE. Who is not a superstar? He asked

As Marcus, attempts to fight back, but Lesnar pound on him hard, as he shovel Marcus in the corner and thrust his shoulder into Marcus midsection, as Marcus attempt once again to fight back.

Lesnar knee him in the stomach and then apply that Kimura lock to Marcus left arm, and Lesnar began apply the pressure and Marcus scream in pain and then he heard the snap of his left arm.

**Michael: **Kimura lock that the same move Lesnar put on Cena last night at Extreme rules. He said, as a groups of superstars led by R-truth, Kofi Kingston, Big Show, and Sheamus come rush out to the ring.

**Jerry: **And here comes Sheamus, R-truth, Big show, and Kofi Kingston. He said, as they slide into the ring chase off Lesnar.

**Michael: **Lesnar had snapped again. He said, as Marcus was writhing in pain on the mat and holding his left arm. As the trainer come out to the ring to check on Marcus.

As Security guards come to ringside walked around the ring over to, where Lesnar was and they escort him away from ringside and backstage.

**Marcus: **My arm is broken. He said

**Jerry: **You can hear Marcus tell the trainer that his arm is broken. He said, as Sheamus help Marcus up to his feet, and then they help him from the ring and backstage.

**Michael: **You have to wonder King, if Lesnar just cause himself to being ban for the WWE, forever? He asked

**Jerry: **You can guarantees that one Cole, because there is no way that Lila McMahon CEO and wife of Marcus Morgan is going to allowed that animal to stay here in the WWE. He replied 


	15. Marcus get bad news

The new Boss

**Here you go the next chapter in the new boss…. Enjoy it. **

**Chapter 15- bad news for Marcus **

Marcus arrive home and he went straight the WWE Headquarters and walked into Lila office who looked up and saw her husband in a sling she immediately stood up and walked around her desk over to him and he met her half. Lila was very careful as she wrapped her arms around him to hug, ad Marcus slip his one good arm around her. When they pulled back from but not out of the embrace Lila looked into his eyes and she saw the angry he has.

**Lila: **How does your arm? She asked

**Marcus: **It hurts baby. They think I might need surgery. However, I want a second opinion. He replied

**Lila: **Okay, get the second opinion. In the meantime, I will handle everything else. Brock Lesnar is going to pay for this don't you worry. She said

**Marcus: **Lila I don't want you near that loose cannon. He is dangerous and he doesn't care he will hurt anyone at any time. I will not have you risking yourself. He said

**Lila: **Marcus I am a grow woman and the mother of two. I am the CEO of the WWE. And who say I was going to risking myself huh. I am McMahon and you know that we do things a whole lot differently. She said

**Marcus: **Yes, I know that baby. But he can't be trust.

**Lila: **Baby listen to me okay. I am talking along the line of pursuit legal action, against Lesnar and maybe more legal action against one John Laurinaitis he is obviously behind the attack on you. I already secure the legal service of dad. I am going to outsmart those two with my god given gifts. She said, as she let him go, walk back around her desk and sat down in the chair while Marcus sat down in the chair.

**Marcus: **Why does it feeling you are up something?

**Lila: **Because maybe I am. She replied, as Stephanie walked into the office and saw her brother in law Marcus and his arm in sling replica to the one her husband John was sporting.

**Stephanie: **Good morning. She said, as Marcus turn his head and saw his sister in law.

**Marcus: **Good morning Steph. Do you know what my lovely wife is planning? He asked

**Stephanie: **No, I don't know.

**Lila: **Steph wouldn't know what I am planning to do baby. She said

**Marcus: **Lil,

**Lila: **Baby trusts me okay. I know what I am doing here. She said

**Stephanie: **I agree with Marcus trusts her she knows what she is doing. She said.

Marcus knew he was out numbers there he wasn't going to found out anything. Later on Marcus and Lila left the headquarters and head for the second opinion. Marcus was examining the doctor.

**Lila: **Well Doctor Davis does he's need the surgery? She asked

**Dr. Davis: **I'm afraid so, you have severe ligament and tendon around your elbow. So yes, surgery is requiring. She replied

**Marcus: **Thank you, Dr. Davis. He said

**Dr. Davis: **You're welcome Mr. Morgan. She said, as she exit the examine room leave Lila and Marcus.

**Lila: **What wrong baby? She asked

**Marcus: **I hate that I need surgery now. I was hope she would have say no. Who is going to runs things while I am recovery from surgery. He said

**Lila: **Hey, don't worry about that right now.

**Marcus: **Don't worry Lil, I was entrust to run RAW, Smackdown and pay per view event and now I can't because of loose cannon. I let you down baby. He said, as he walked out of the examine room.

Lila let out a softy sigh, she knew he was upset and angry and he has every right to be. However, Lila has other plan s and ideas to take care of, names the son of bitches who injury them. And she knew he wasn't going to like what is about to happened.

What is Lila plan to do and what does she has in store for John Laurinaitis and Brock Lesnar….


	16. Monday night RAW May 7, 2012

The new Boss

**Here you go the next chapter in the new boss…. Enjoy it. **

**Chapter 16- Monday night Raw May 7, 2012**

Monday night RAW supershow was in Greensboro, North Carolina at the Greensboro coliseum. RAW start with the intro and then John Laurinaitis come out to a chorus of boos from the WWE Universe he walked down the ramp and down nth aisle ringside where he climbs the steel step to the apron of the ring and he step through the rope. Where he began his boring speech.

Laurinaitis I am in charge of both RAW and Smackdown and that mean i am the undisputed authority figure in the WWE. I won't let anyone challenge my authority or leadership and that include Lila McMahon. And John Cena learns that last week, after he embarrasses me, by calling me an idiot. I lost my temper and I will continue where Brock Lesnar left off and it's only the beginning. I am not responsibility for what Brock Lesnar did to her husband Marcus Morgan last week either. Marcus bought that on himself, when he turns his back on Lennar. He said, as the WWE Universe"

**WWE Universe: **You're a loser. They chant repeatedly.

Laurinaitis I understand that Cena isn't here tonight. And that good for him, because I would have continue to punish on him. And I understand that Marcus Morgan isn't here either I guess that mean I am ran RAW tonight. As for my match with Cena at Over the limit, it will bigger than Cena vs. The Rock and even bigger then Lesnar vs. Cena.

And just then CM Punk music began to play and he walked out to the entranceway and the WWE Universe began cheer for him, as he walked down the aisle to ringside where he climb the steel steps to the apron of the ring where he step through the rope into the ring with Laurinaitis.

**CM Punk: **You never cease to amaze, and he still has no clues both anything. First of all the CEO Lila McMahon has fired you so you're not the undisputed authority figure in the WWE that belong to Lila McMahon. And they the WWE Universe don't want to see you. and they don't want to hear stretch the truth, about your pedestrian career that you once had. But this is really about you bringing back Lesnar. You put all of your money on Lesnar but Cena beat him, and then you attacking an injury man, all because he embarrassed you. he said

Laurinaitis watch it I were you Punk.

**CM Punk: **I don't have to watch Laurinaitis because you're not the boss around. He said

RAW went on with matches and toward the end of RAW CM Punk was taking both Daniel Bryan and Lord Tensai and during the match they show a long black limo pulling in the Greensboro Coliseum, and they fans cheer when they saw the limo.

**Michael: **Who arriving here now? He asked

**Jerry: **I had no clue but all the action in the ring has stop as Superstars and the referee are looking at the TitanTron. He replied, as the chauffeur got out the limo and walked to the back of the limo he slowly opened the door and who should step out of the limo none than then the CEO Lila McMahon.

The WWE Universe began to cheer wildly as they saw the CEO Lila McMahon arrive at the Greensboro, Coliseum.

**Jerry: **Oh, my god Cole. Lila McMahon is here tonight. He said

**Lila: **Thank you. she said

**Chauffeur: **You're welcome Mrs. Morgan. He said, as Lila walked away from the limo.

**Michael: **It's looked like Lila is head our way King. He said

**Jerry: **Its should does looked like that way. Lila is probably here to address what happened last week to her husband Marcus Morgan and her brother in law John Cena. He said, as Lila music began to play

Let's get loud, let's get loud

Turn the music up, let's do it

C'mon peoples let's get loud

Let's get loud

Turn the music up to hear that sound

Let's get loud, let's get loud

Ain't nobody gotta tell ya,

What you gotta do

As Lila walked out to the entranceway and the WWE Universe explodes when they saw her.

**Justin: **Please welcome the CEO of the WWE Lila McMahon. He announced, as Lila walked down the ramp and stop as the pyro went off behind her, and then she proceeds walk down the aisle and touches some of the fans hands as she walked by them to ringside where she climb the steel steps to the apron of the ring.

Lila step through the ropes into the ring that was evacuated by the Superstars and referee. Justin Roberts hand Lila microphone and Lila looked at the WWE Universe and you could see the looked on her face it was one of angry…

**Jerry: **Wow look at that looked Cole she doesn't looked to happy. He said

**Michael: **No she doesn't King. He said

**Lila: **Early tonight pathetic dumbass was out here saying some outrage lies on how he isn't responsibility on what happened to my husband. Well I think he is dead wrong. He is totally responsibility for what happened to my husband last week. Pathetic Laurinaitis doesn't want to accept that I fired him a month ago. Hey, pathetic dumbass come out here right now, and you had better come alone, because if I see one WWE superstars or official with you, they will be fired... I am not in a very good mood. She said

**Jerry: **Wow, Cole Lila McMahon is not the mood for any games. He said

**Michael: **You've gotta that right King. He said, as John Laurinaitis come out to the entranceway and he walked down the ramp to ringside and climb the steel steps and step through the rope into the ring with Lila.

Laurinaitis: Lila-

**Lila: **Shut up you pathetic ass! (as the fans cheer) you are the more incompetence person I've ever met in my twenty-eight years. You are so thick heading no wait scratching that you has peas for brain. I fired you a month ago, but yet you still act like you're in charge around here. You are not in charge of this show or Smackdown and you are not the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations either. I hold you, personal accountable for what happened to my husband who is not a WWE Superstars. He has never been training to taking beat like others superstars. Brock Lesnar with be dealt with. As for you, Laurinaitis your match with my brother in law has been canceled. She said, as she kick straight in the groin, and he fell to the he mat.

**Jerry: **Oh, low blow by Lila. He said, as the WWE Universe erupted.

**Michael: **Lila has snap king. He said

**Jerry: **You knows Cole. He said, as Lila slam the microphone into Laurinaitis head.

Lila began to kick him and she reach down grabbing him by the tie pulling him to his feet and drag him over the corner and began stomp into the corner, as he slump into the corner, and she was kick with her stiletto heel.

**Michael: **Lila is kicks him with Stiletto heel on. He said

**Jerry: **Yep and those stiletto heel hurt like hell. He said

Lila grab him again by the tie and pulled to his feet again, and to the middle of the ring and proceed to kick him the stomach and proceed to DDT Laurinaitis to mat laid him out in the middle of the ring.

And the WWE Universe were going berserk as Lila laid out John Laurinaitis the middle of the ring. Lila grab the micro again and looked at him and said in a very dangerous voice.

**Lila: **Your match was cancelled only to be replacing with a new match. John "pathetic" Laurinaitis goes one on one with CEO of the WWE me Lila Elizabeth McMahon- Morgan. And next week right here we will be sign the contract you pathetic ass. She said dangerous, as her music begun to play.

**Michael: **What? Is Lila crazy King. She is going to get in the ring with Laurinaitis. He said

**Jerry: **I don't think Lila McMahon is crazy. Lila is looked for revenge on what happened to her husband Marcus here last week on RAW, and Laurinaitis is responsibility for what happened to him. And Lila is his wife, a WWE Diva and former champion. He said, as RAW went off the air with Lila standing over John Laurinaitis looked down at him laid out.

How will Marcus react to the news of his wife Lila getting in the ring with John Laurinaitis at Over the Limit?


	17. A heat arguement

The new Boss

**Here you go the next chapter in the new boss…. Enjoy it. **

**Chapter 17- a heat argument **

When Lila arrive back in Connecticut after being onto the road for two days, she head straight for the headquarters. She walked into the headquarters and took the elevator up to her office and when the doors elevators slide opened she step off the elevator and walked down the hallway to her office and inside where she as greet by her husband Marcus who doesn't look happy with her.

**Marcus: **Are you crazy Lila huh getting in the ring with Laurinaitis. He said angry

**Lila: **Well, good morning too, honey. She said, as she places her briefcase on the desk.

**Marcus: **Are you going to answer me? He asked

**Lila: **Once you clam down I will answer you, not until then. She replied

**Marcus: **Lila.

**Lila: **Marcus low your voice right now. This is a business not home, and you had better not raise your voice at home either knows we have two little girls at home. She replied

**Marcus: **You're avoiding answering the question Lila. I want an answer now. He said, as Stephanie walked into the office and she realizes when walked in a maybe a fight.

**Lila: **Marcus I am not answer okay. I am doing what I have to do. End of discuss. Yes, Stephanie. She said,

**Marcus: **Stephanie can wait. I want an answer. He said

**Lila: **Enough Marcus. I am going to get in the ring with him, and I am going to beat the hell out of him do you understand that. I am the former wrestler here. I do not want another superstar doing that for me when I am capable of doing it myself.

**Marcus: **So this is about you being a former wrestler and me not being one right.

**Lila: **Ugh, no Marcus. This is about what happened to you at the hands of Laurinaitis and Lesnar. Looked if you were superstar you would be doing what I am if the role were reversal here, okay. She said

**Marcus: **You are the mother of my girls, I do not want you getting the ring, and that is finally Lila. He said, as he walked out of the office. Lila just shook her head she was going to getting in the ring with Laurinaitis no matter what Marcus say.

**Lila: **Sorry Steph that you had to see that. She said

**Stephanie: **Don't be sorry. I understand where you're coming from Lil. By the way, you were excellent Monday night. I love you how you stood face to face with Laurinaitis and told him how you felt and then attack him. She said smiling

**Lila: **Thank you. She said

**Stephanie: **I am hoping that you have some kind of plan for this match though. She asked

**Lila: **I do Steph. And I need your help putting it together. She replied

**Stephanie: **Okay I will do whatever you need little sis. She said

**Lila: **Good. She said

Lila told Stephanie in the strictly of confide on what she plans do to Laurinaitis for their match at over the limit…. And of course Stephanie began to smiling evilest when she heard what her baby sister was planning on do to John Laurinaitis and what the stipulations were for the match...

**Stephanie: **Ooh, (as she pinches Lila cheek) you are so much like dad. She said

**Lila: **Thank you Steph. However, I think I am more like mom than dad is. She said

**Stephanie: **You think huh. Well about this you are a combination the both of them. She said

**Lila: **I don't know about that one. I think that you are more like dad in certain way then me. She said, as they two of them walked out of Lila office and head for the boardroom where there was a meeting.

There everyone was gathering for the meeting and they sat in the seats and began the meeting.

**Vince: **Lila you were great Monday night on RAW. He said

**Lila: **Why thank you. At least someone beside Stephanie is gave me credit. She said, and Vince knows exactly what she meant by that.

**Carole: **Lila when do you want the contract between you and Laurinaitis schedule Monday night? She asked

**Lila: **Leave it for the end of RAW Carole because in the begun of Monday night RAW Supershow I have to deal with the whole Lesnar situation. That way I am not on twice in the begun of the show. She replied

**Carole: **You gotta it, Lila. She said, as Lila notice Marcus become frustrated at the table.

**Vince: **Are these stipulations for this match Lila, because I know you. He asked, as both Stephanie and Lila smiled and laugh together.

**Lila: **Yes, there are stipulations that will be Monday night RAW during the contract. However, I will not be using WWE legal team for this. I secure the service of my father in law firm. The WWE legal team needs to concentrate on something else I have in store for Laurinaitis and Lesnar. She replied

**Vince: **Something else Lila? He asked

**Lila: **Yes, my father in law Alex had drawing up a lawsuit for one Brock Lesnar regard his action toward my husband here. I want the WWE legal team, to drawing up two lawsuits for one John Laurinaitis. She replied

**Vince: **Okay anything specific you want them to put in these lawsuits. He asked

**Lila: **The first lawsuit is regarding the forgery that he preparation when he signs ours names to the contract for Brock Lesnar. You know what I'll have my father in law Alex drawing up the second lawsuit against Laurinaitis. She replied

**Vince: **I'll have the legal department to work right away. He said

**Lila: **Good and make it very clear to them that they don't breath a word to one John Laurinaitis, because they already change the contract for Brock Lesnar without my approval. She said

**Vince: **Done. He said

**Lila: **Good meeting over. She said, as she stood up from the chair and walked out of the boardroom, Marcus let out sigh, and Vince walked over to him.

**Vince: **Marcus comes with me. I want to talk you. He said, as Marcus stood up and followed his father in law out of the boardroom.

They walked down the hallway toward his office and inside where Vince closes the door behind Marcus once he was inside Vince office.

**Vince: **What going on between you and Lila? He asked, as he sat down the couch and Marcus sat down in the chair next to the couch.

**Marcus: **I don't want my wife getting in the ring with Laurinaitis at over the limit. She is a mother not a wrestler anymore. He said

**Vince: **Marcus listens to me okay. I understand you, but I also understand where Lila is coming from son. You are her husband and she want to be the one who defense you not have her brother in law John Cena. He said

**Marcus: **Dad he is a man here not woman.

**Vince: **True son. You remember when I took on Stephanie is the first ever father/daughter match don't you. He said

**Marcus: **Yes, I remember that. However, that was different dad you wouldn't hurt Steph.

**Vince: **Yes that true. However, Linda yelled at me and told me if I did hurt Stephanie I would be sleep in a room for at least month. He said as Marcus smile.

**Marcus: **He can't be trust here. Who knows what he will do to her and that what I am afraid of. Just looked at Lesnar did to me and John. Who to say that Laurinaitis won't have superstars interfere in the match and then something happened to Lila, then what. He said

**Vince: **Marcus one of the big thing in a marriage is trust. You need to trust Lila son. She knows what she is doing here. I don't think that she would be doing this if she did have some kind of plans for this match son. I know you're afraid and I understand that too. Every time that I step in the ring, Linda would be scare too, and it okay to be sacred for your spouse when they step inside the ring. However, just imagine if Lila was a cop, or FBI agent Marcus. There is dangerous surrounded those job too. However, here in the WWE it is a control environment. He said


	18. Monday night RAW May 14, 2012

The new Boss

**Here you go the next chapter in the new boss…. Enjoy it. **

**Chapter 18- Monday night RAW May 14, 2012 **

Monday night RAW Supershow was in Pittsburgh, PA, at the Consol Energy Center… Just six night before Over the limit, and the now highly anticipated Main event where for the first time in two years Lila McMahon step back in the ring to take on John Laurinaitis.

After the RAW intro Lila McMahon, music began to play and the WWE Universe erupted. Lila McMahon walked out to the entranceway with two peoples Alex Morgan and Jocelyn Morgan. They walked down the ramp and stop and the pyro went off behind them.

**Justin: **Please Welcome the CEO of the WWE Lila McMahon. He announced, as they walked down the aisle toward the ringside area Lila touches the hands of fans as she walked by them.

They walked up the steel step the apron of the ring and step through the rope into the ring. Justin Roberts hand Lila the micro.

**Jerry: **I wonder what Lila has on her mind. He said

**Lila: **Last week I enjoy myself when I kick the crap out of Laurinaitis, and that is only a little taste of what he can expect this coming Sunday night at Over the limit. (as the fans cheer) Now onto Brock Lesnar, who broke my husband left arm, and severe ligament and tendon too? Lesnar is going to regard that he ever touch my husband, because when I issue edict I expect every superstars to follow my edict once it is issues. Lesnar now has a serious problem because as of right now Brock Lesnar is officially ban from the WWE forever. She said, and then just Lesnar music began to play.

**Michael: **Oh, boy here come Lesnar. He said, as instead of Lesnar comes out it was Paul heyman.

**Jerry: **Nope it Paul Heyman. He said, as Heyman and the associate walked down to the ring and climbs into the ring with Lila.

Heyman: It that so.

**Lila: **Yes, heyman Brock Lesnar will never see the inside of this ring again.

Heyman: First of all, Lila, Brock Lesnar has a contract with this company, and he sign a contract with Executive Vice President of talent relations and the general manager.

**Lila: **Oh, shut up. Let me explain something to you Heyman. Laurinaitis need my approval to sign wrestler talent. Now yes, I agree to a contract for Lesnar, but not the contract he signed. I never agree to that contract that Lesnar sign in the first place. Therefore, that makes the contract invalid. She said

**Michael: **What?

**Lila: **Now as for the serious problem, Lesnar now has. (as Alex hand papers his daughter in law some papers) do you know this is? She asked

Heyman: No, I don't know.

**Lila: **This is a lawsuit for Brock Lesnar (as she slaps Heyman in the chest with lawsuit) for what he did to my husband Marcus Morgan the Executive Vice President of the WWE. She said, as Heyman read the amount.

Hayman: f-f

**Lila: **What the matter Heyman you can't believe how much I sue Lesnar for huh?

Heyman: 500 million dollar. He spit out and the fans cheer.

**Jerry: **Wow.

**Michael: **That ridiculous

**Lila: **Yep 500 hundred million dollars. But that not all Heyman. Lesnar owe the WWE 300,000 thousand dollars for the assault of one Josh Mathews. And another 350,000 thousand dollars for assault of my husband. And if he doesn't pay, it will double. And this is (as she slaps him again in the chest with another paper) a restraining orders for you, Lesnar, family, and friends of Lesnar they are not allowed near WWE events through the US. If they come near WWE events, they will be arrest. One more thing Heyman as you stand here, your client is being arrest for assaulting my husband. she said, as up on the TitanTron they show FBI agent arresting Lesnar.

FBI agent: Brock Lesnar you are under arrest for the assaults of Executive Vice President of the WWE. And the assaults of Josh Mathews. You have the right to remain silent. If you gave up that right, anything you do say will be used against you in a court law. You have the right to attorney, if you can't not afford one. One will be provide for you. He said, as the slap the handcuffs on him.

**Jerry: **Oh my, Lila McMahon press charges against Brock Lesnar. He said

Heyman: You cannot do this. He asked

**Lila: **Oh, yes I can Heyman. Lesnar vicious assaults my husband Marcus and employees of this company. Security. she called and five big security guards come out and down to the ring.

**Jerry: **Whoa, those security guards are huge. He said

**Lila: **Security please escort heyman here and his associate out of the arena, they are trespass. She said, as the security guards grab Heyman and his associate, out of the ring and then drag them out the arena.

**Michael: **What is going too happened tonight here on RAW Lila McMahon in the building? He asked, as they went to quick commercial break.

Toward the end of RAW supershow they comes back from a commercial break and they show Jerry "the king" Lawler in the ring.

**Jerry: **Please welcome John Laurinaitis. He said, as John Laurinaitis comes out to a chorus of boos rained down from the rafts.

As he walked down the ramp and then aisle to ringside and he climbs the steel steps to the apron of the ring and he step through the ropes into the ring with The King.

Laurinaitis: Last week I was assault by the CEO for no reason. He said

**WWE Universe: **You gotta beat up by woman. They chant repeatedly

**Michael: **He is right.

Laurinaitis: I am being target for something that I wasn't involved in. he said, and Lila music began to paly cutting himself off and the WWE Universe erupted for her. As Lila walked out of the entranceway with Alex and Jocelyn.

They walked down the ramp and then the down the aisle toward ringside where they climbs the steel steps to the apron of the ring and then step through the ropes into the ring with John Laurinaitis and the king.

Laurinaitis: Who are they? He asked

**Lila: **Do us all a favor and shut up. She replied as the fans cheer.

Laurinaitis: I should be facing John Cena.

**Lila: **Stop your whine Laurinaitis. This match between you and I is for one reason because of what happened to my husband. I know that you perpetrated everything happened when you and Lesnar stood in this ring acting like he was victory over Cena when in fact he wasn't victory, he lost. And then my husband come out here and set the very straight. But you say that you were going to it up with the board, the very board that is currently suspended. You set him up. And now you're going to get your ass kick by me. She said

Laurinaitis: I am man.

**Lila: **Oooh, I am sacred. This Sunday night at Over the limit, there are special stipulations for ours match Laurinaitis.

Laurinaitis: Special stipulation.

**Lila: **Oh yeah. The Lila McMahon rules apply to ours match, no one is allowed at ringside for the match, anyone interfered on your behalf with be terminated immediately or arrest for trespass. I can use weapons you can't you pick up a weapons you are disqualification. Sign the contract now. She said, as Laurinaitis sign the contract, and then Lila took the contract and hand it to her father in law, who looked at the contract.

Laurinaitis: What is he doing? He asked

**Lila: **None of your business. She replied, as Jocelyn, place papers on the table in front of Laurinaitis.

Laurinaitis: what is this? He asked

**Lila: **It a lawsuit dumbass.

Laurinaitis: Lawsuit for what? He asked

**Lila: **A lawsuit for what your perpetrated against my husband and the forgery.

Laurinaitis: forgery?

**Lila: **Yes, forgery you forge my name and my father to the contract of Brock Lesnar that is a crime in the state of Connecticut.

**Michael: **What?

**Lila: **Your also being fined 200,000 thousand dollars for assault of John Cena. And another 350,000 thousand dollars for your involved in the assault of my husband Marcus. If you do not pay, they double. She said, as she grab his head and slam it into the table, as King, Jocelyn and Alex evacuates the ring.

Lila then turns the table over on top of him, as Alex grab a chair and slide it into the ring. Lila removes the table, grabs the chair, and began use the chair on Laurinaitis. Lila then drops the chair and stood over Laurinaitis as RAW went off air with Laurinaitis laid out again at the hands of Lila.


	19. WWE Over the limit May 20, 2012

The new Boss

**Here you go the next chapter in the new boss…. Enjoy it. **

**Chapter 19-Over the limit May 20, 2012 **

Over the limit was in Raleigh, North Carolina at the PNC Arena and the WWE Universe pack the PNC Arena for the most anticipated matches on the cards. However, the highly anticipated match is probably Lila McMahon the CEO of the WWE and wife of Executive Vice President of the WWE Marcus Morgan is stepping back into the ring to get revenge on John Laurinaitis for what happened to her husband Marcus at the hands of Brock Lesnar.

Lila indeed has something up her selves for her main event match against Laurinaitis beside the stipulations that she put in place Monday night on RAW Supershow. And anything is possible with the McMahon. Right before Lila match with Laurinaitis she was to being interview by Josh Mathews

**Jerry: **Right now, let to Josh Mathews who is standing by with the CEO of the WWE Lila McMahon. He said, as they show Lila and Josh standing together.

**Josh: **Thanks King. Lila in a few short minutes you will be getting back in the ring for the very first time in nearly two years. Are you ready for this? He asked

**Lila: **You know Josh when you're in this business you always need to be ready for anything at any time. As for pathetic Laurinaitis he is about to get his ass kick by a girl. (as the fans cheer) Laurinaitis when you mess with the McMahon family you should realize that this family is going to seek vengeance on the person who mess with it. Marcus Morgan is a member of the McMahon family along with John Cena. And in a few short second, you will be in the ring with the former Woman champion, Lila Elizabeth McMahon-Morgan. I've got one thing on my mind tonight Laurinaitis and that is to make you pay for what happened to my handsome husband Marcus. You are going to felt the raft of this McMahon. I hope you found a hospital to take your sorry ass after I am through with you, because you're going to be need of some medical attention. She said, as she walked away from Josh Mathews.

**Josh: **Wow. Lila McMahon mean business tonight King, back to you at ringside. He said

**Jerry: **You gotta that right Josh. Lila has a score to settle with one Laurinaitis. He said

**Michael: **This match shouldn't be taken place here tonight and the both of your know it. He said

**Booker T: **Hey, all I know is one thing and that is that someone is get beat up. He said

**Justin: **It time for the main event. (as the fan cheer) Rules for this match are as followed: No one is allowing at ringside. If any WWE Superstars interfered in this match on behalf of John Laurinaitis they will be terminated immediately or anyone else trespass they will be arrest… Lila McMahon can use any weapons she choose but John Laurinaitis may not touch any weapons or he will be Disqualification. He said

**Michael: **Unfair rules too. Lila is stacked the deck in her favor. He said

**Jerry: **Oh, now it unfair but when John Laurinaitis stack the deck in favor of a superstars that was okay huh. He said

**Justin: **Introducing first from Philadelphia Penn. John Laurinaitis. He announced, as he walked out the entranceway and the WWE Universe began they boos him, as he walked to ring and climb in the ring.

**Jerry: **The ovation for Lila is going to be loud. He said

**Michael: **And how do you know that? He asked

**Jerry: **Cole we are in McMahon Country. North Carolina is the home state of Lila parents Vince and Linda McMahon, this crowd is going to behind Lila the entire match. He said

**Michael: **Connecticut is the home state of McMahon King, not North Carolina. He said, as Lila McMahon began music to play Let's get loud.

**Justin: **And his opponent. He said, as Lila walked out to the entranceway and she wasn't alone and on cue, the WWE Universe erupted when they saw Lila McMahon with Stephanie McMahon Cena.

**Michael: **Hey, that not fair Stephanie McMahon Cena is with Lila. No one is allowing at ringside. He complain.

**Booker T:** I think that stipulation only apply to Laurinaitis not to Lila McMahon. He said

**Justin: **Being accompanied to the ring by the Executive Vice of President of the WWE Stephanie McMahon Cena from Greenwich, Connecticut the CEO of the WWE Lila McMahon. He announced, as Lila and Stephanie walked down the ramp and stop the pyro went off behind them, and then they proceed to walked to ringside.

**Michael: **Why does Lila McMahon has pyro for? He asked

**Jerry: **Cole since she winner the Woman championship she has pyro. He replied

**Booker T: **Man Cole quit complain. He said, as Lila and Stephanie walked up the steel step to the apron of the ring and then step through the ropes into the ring with Laurinaitis and referee Mike Chiode.

Stephanie step out the ring again, walked down the steel step, and stood at ringside. And referee Chiode signal for the bell. Lila walked to the middle of ring where Laurinaitis stood. And Lila begun assaults him, kicks him in the stomach, and chopped him like Ric Flair. And Laurinaitis scream out in pain as she continue to chops him in the chest.

**WWE Universe: **Woohoooo.

**Jerry: **Oh, knife edge chop by Lila on Laurinaitis. He said, as Lila began stomp him in the corner.

Laurinaitis slump down the corner as Lila continue to stomp him like Cold stone Steve Austin. Then Lila pulled him to his feet by his hair, and then Lila proceed to hits him with standing dropkicks.

**Jerry:** There that patter dropkicks by Lila. He said, as Lila cover Laurinaitis only got two counts. Lila grab him and toss him over the top ropes and he land hard the arena floor and Lila slide out of the ring after him.

Lila grab him again by the hair and then proceed to slam his head into the announcer table, not once, not twice and even three times, she slam his head repeatedly into the announcer table.

And the WWE Universe were having fun watch Lila beat up Laurinaitis. Michael Cole wasn't to amused by Lila antics toward Laurinaitis, but he couldn't do anything because she is his boss too. Lila grab Laurinaitis again ad proceed whip him right into the steel steps.

**Michael: **Laurinaitis shoulder first into the steel step. Lila is enjoy herself as she pound on man. Boy Mr. McMahon and Linda McMahon must be very proud of their youngest as she beat up a man. He said

**Jerry: **Hey Cole Laurinaitis deserve everything he is getting right now. Weather it is Lila doing to him or other Superstars doing. He bought all of this on himself.

Lila began looked under the ring and found a garbage can and the WWE Universe cheer when they saw the garbage can. Lila waiting for Laurinaitis to standing up and she proceed to slammed the garbage can right into his head. And he fell to the floor again, and then Lila began to slammed the garbage can on him.

**Jerry: **Lila is beginning to show her mean streak now. He said as Lila grab him again, and threw him right in the ringpost shoulder first again, she was determined to injury his shoulder and arm area.

**Booker T: **You know King. He said, as Lila grab him again and toss him back into the ring but she didn't slide back into the ring, instead she grabs his arms and pulled his shoulder first into the ringpost again.

That when Stephanie walked around the ring to where Lila was with Laurinaitis and proceed to handcuff his wrists together that way he couldn't get away and his arm was expose against the ringpost as Lila went and grab a steel chair.

**Michael: **No, no, no she can't do this. Referee Chiode need to stop this now. He said

**Booker T: **The referee can't stop this. He said, as Lila swung the steel chair and slammed the steel chair right against Laurinaitis forearm and elbow area. And he scream out in serious pain.

**Michael: **I think she broken his forearm. C'mon, here stop this match now. He said

**Jerry: **Oh, stop complain Cole. He said, as Lila then side into the ring with the steel chair and proceed to swing the steel chair and hitting Laurinaitis in his lowered back area and then legs and then Lila open the chair and place Laurinaitis right ankle between the steel chair.

**Michael: **What is she doing now to him? no, she'd going to broke his ankle if she does that. Come on Chiode stop this. He said, as Lila stomp the chair

**Lila: **Steph the belt? She asked

**Michael: **Did Lila just ask Stephanie for a belt? He asked

**Booker T: **Yep. He replied, as Stephanie toss Lila a belt, and she caught the belt. And she show the belt to WWE Universe who were cheering wild for Lila.

**Jerry: **Oh yeah, Lila is going to whip him like he deserve. He said, as Lila rip his shirt off expose his back, and then she proceed to whip him and leaving red mark on his back….

Lila drop the belt and remove the chair from his ankle, and then Stephanie unlocked the handcuff and Laurinaitis slowly move and try to regain his feet, and when he did Lila low blow him, and then grab his head and proceed to DDT him onto the steel chair.

**Booker T: **DDT on to the steel chair by Lila. He said, as rolled him over and cover him and referee Mike Chiode got in the position and count the one, two three and then signal for the bell. And Lila music began to play and Stephanie climb into the ring and raise her baby sister hand in victory.

**Justin: **Here is your winner Lila McMahon. He announced

**Jerry: **Talk about total dominance. Lila dominate Laurinaitis from the open the bell. He said

**Michael: **Total unfair match. He said, as Over the limit went off the air with the McMahon woman standing in the ring and over the body of John Laurinaitis.


	20. Monday night RAW May, 21, 2012

The new Boss

**Here you go the next chapter in the new boss…. Enjoy it. **

**Chapter 20-Monday night RAW May 21, 2012 **

24 hours after the highly anticipated main event between Lila McMahon the CEO of the WWE and John Laurinaitis. What could RAW Supershow effort? RAW start with intro and then they show Lila McMahon beating the hell of John Laurinaitis at Over the limit for what happened to her husband Marcus Morgan Executive Vice of President of the WWE. Moreover, the WWE Universe were enjoying themselves as they watch Lila McMahon dominance John Laurinaitis.

Michael: Welcome to Monday night RAW supershow… And last night at Over the limit, a travesty took place, where the CEO of this company steps into the ring with man. Moreover, you know it was a travesty King. He asked

**Jerry: **Oh, please Cole. Laurinaitis got everything that he has come to him. Moreover, it was a woman who beat the hell out of him. And I enjoying every minutes of that match last night. He replied

Michael:For your information King, John Laurinaitis did not deserve what happened to him last night at Over the limit or at the hands of the CEO Lila McMahon either. I wonder what the board of directors thinks now, about Lila McMahon being the CEO of the WWE. He said

**Jerry: **Cole have you forgot that the board of directors has been suspend by the CEO Lila McMahon, and the reason for they suspended is they appoint John Laurinaitis as interim General manager and they didn't nothing over a six months period to him. In my opinion, Lila is doing fine jobs as CEO and lay down the law in the proceed. He replied

Michael:Well that your opinion not mines and probably some of John Laurinaitis closest associations. He said, as Eve music this and the WWE Universe began to boos her before she ever walked out to the entranceway and when she walked out to the entranceway the boobirds grow loud as she walked down the ramp.

**Justin: **Please welcome Eve. He announced, as Eve head for the ringside and then she climbs the steel steps to the apron of the ring and step through the ropes into the ring, where she ask for the microphone.

Michael:Eve must have something to say about John Laurinaitis. He said

Eve: Last night at Over the limit, a match took but that match shouldn't have taken place last night. And that match was John Laurinaitis taking on Lila McMahon. Lila use weapons among other things to hurts John Laurinaitis, and that is not fair. She said

Michael: That right Eve. You tell everyone. He said

**Jerry: **Oh, please.

**Eve: **It was suppose be John Laurinaitis finish the job that was starting by Brock Lesnar. Not Lila McMahon beat up on man, and using weapons and place special stipulation on the match. But yet Stephanie McMahon Cena was allowed at ringside and John Laurinaitis had no one. That not fair. She said, and then out of nowhere John Cena music began to play, and Cenation erupted for their leader.

**Jerry: **Oh yeah here come John Cena. He said, as John walked out to entranceway and Cenation erupted when they saw their leader.

John Cena smile at them and then salutes before ran down ramp and sidle into the ring and the stood up and raise arms and then he ask for micro.

**John: **Wow, what a crowds here tonight in Richmond Virginia. Now let me get this straight here. you slutty Eve are complaint on behalf of John "Pathetic" Laurinaitis.

Eve: It's not complaint.

**John: **Really could have fooled me. Anyway, I enjoy Over the limit last night and the match, between my sister in law Lila and pathetic Laurinaitis, I fully enjoy watch her beat the hell out of him last night. I mean wow. She destroy him. I really joy when she took his head and use like a basketball on the announcer table last night. She literally took his head and slammed it repeatedly into the announcer table. He laughed, as the WWE Universe cheer.

Eve: That not funny Cena. It was supposed to be you against Laurinaitis last night, not Lila. She said

**John: **Well I was giving the night off, and I appreciate it, because I spend the night with my lovely wife Stephanie. (as he smile evil) But I learn something very important. He said

Eve: Yeah what that? She asked

**John: **Not to pissed off my sister in law Lila. She is dangerous and king (as he point at the king) you say it best last night, when you say Lila is beginning to show her mean streak. He said

Eve: Are you through Cena. Because I really think, that Lila should apology to Mr. Laurinaitis. She said

Michael: I agree with that. He said

**John: **Really, well. Hey Lil I know that your back there come on out here please because Eve what you to do something. He said, as Lila music began play.

**Jerry: **Let see Eve demand an apology from Lila McMahon now. He said

**Michael: **John Cena is an instigated here King. He said, as Lila walked out to the entranceway and the WWE Universe erupted when they saw the CEO.

Lila walked down the ramp and toward ringside where she climb, the steel steps to the apron of the ring and step through the ropes and into the ring with John Cena and Eve. Justin Roberts hand her a micro.

**John: **Nice shirt Lil. He said

**Lila: **Thanks John. However, I am not suppose be out here. She said

**John: **I know Lil. However, Eve here is demand that you apology to John Laurinaitis for what you did to him last night. He said, as Lila looked at Eve, and the look she was give Eve spoken volume.

**Jerry: **Whoa looked at that look. He said

**Lila: **Oh, really now. You think that I should apology to that pathetic dumbass who is personal responsibility for what happen to my husband. She said in a dangerous tone.

Eve: Um- uh, yeah I think you should apology. She said

**Lila: **I've gotta two words for you Eve.

**WWE Universe: **Suck it. They said

**Lila: **Um –no, WWE Universe not those to two words. Hell no. I will not apology for what I did to that pathetic dumbass last night, because he deserves everything that he gotta for me. She said

Eve: Then the board of directors should replace you as CEO. Because of what you did last night at over the limit. A woman doesn't act the way you did last night and you are disgrace to the Divas in the back. She said

**Lila: **Oh, shut the hell up Eve. And as for the board of directors they are currently suspend. And they don't choice who the CEO is. My lovely mom appoints me as CEO not the board of directors. And as for being a woman Eve I have more class in my pinkie finger then you have. But then again, you are slut to begin with. She said, as the WWE Universe cheer and began chant.

**WWE Universe: **Slutty Eve. They chanted repeatedly

**Lila: **You hear them they are chanting your name. Slutty Eve. She said

Michael: Very rude. He said

Eve: John Laurinaitis is in the local hospital begin treatment for his injuries that he suffered at your hands Lila. She aid

**Lila: **I told him he was going to need medical attention after I was through with him. I don't feel sorry for him. She said

Eve: He sustained concussion, strained forearm, and maybe tore ligament and tendon in his elbow. Because you use a steel chair on him, as his wrist were handcuff by your slut sister. She said, and that was big mistake before John could react Lila kick Eve in the stomach.

**Jerry: **Oh.

As Lila hoist, her onto her shoulders smile evil at John and then proceed to give Eve a thunderous Attitude Adjustment laid her out in the middle of the ring.

**Jerry: **Attitude Adjustment by Lila on Eve. He said, as Lila grab the micro.

**Lila: **Hey, slutty Eve give pathetic dumbass Laurinaitis a message once he is heal he will be stepping in this ring with my brother in law here John Cena in a special match, with special stipulation. She said as she drop the micro and walked away from Eve.

Michael: That was uncalled for by Lila. He said, as Lila step through the ropes and walked down the steel step and then up the aisle and then up the ramp and backstage.

**Jerry: **Oh, please Cole Eve insults her big sister Stephanie. And I can't wait for the match between John Cena and John Laurinaitis someday. He said


	21. Morgan's family time

The new Boss

**Here you go the next chapter in the new boss…. Enjoy it. **

**Chapter 21- family **

After taping, Smackdown Lila head for the airport and board the private jet that was waiting for her. Her bags were loaded onto the jet and then the jet taxi down the runaway and took off for Connecticut. About two and half-hours, later the jet landed the private hanger in Connecticut. Lila step off the jet and walked over to the waiting limo, as she bags were being unloaded from the jet and loaded right into the trunk of the limo.

Lila slide into the back seat of the limo and the Chauffeur close the door and he walked to the front of the limo and opened the driver side door and he slide into the limo and behind the wheeled, and he pulled the door close and he buckle his seatbelt. And he then drove off and head for Greenwich, Connecticut.

Hour later the limo pulled up the iron gates that opened up and the chauffeur drove the limo through the gates and up the driveway to the house. Where the limo came to stop and the chauffeur unbuckles his seatbelt, open the door and he step out of the limo, walked to the back to the limo, and opened the door. Lila steps out the limo.

**Lila: **Thank you. She said

**Chauffeur: **You are welcome Mrs. Morgan. He said, as he opened the trunk grabs her bags, took them out of the limo, and handed them to her.

Lila walked toward the house and up the steps with her bags and proceeds to unlock the door, quietly opened the door, step inside the house, close the door behind her, and re-locked the door. Lila places her purse on the table in the foyer and then she grabs her bags and head up the staircase to the master bedroom.

She quietly walked into the master bedroom carefully not to wakening her husband Marcus who was sound asleep. She quietly walked into the bathroom, changes out of her clothes, and then brushes her teeth. After brush, her teeth she walked out of the bathroom and she decides to check on her precious babies girls.

She walked out of the master bedroom and down the hallway to little Lila room, and inside over to the crib where her namesake was sound sleep and Lila smiles. And she quietly walked out of the room and step over to Courtney nursery and quietly walked inside and over to the crib where 5-month-old was sounds asleep too and smiles once again.

After checking on the girls, she walked out of the nursery and then down the hallway to the master bedroom and inside over the bed where her husband was sound sleep and she quietly crawl into bed next to him and went to sleep.

Hours later Marcus wake up and he stretch and he looked over to his left and there was his lovley wife Lila, who was sound asleep on her stomach, and he smile. He quietly got out of bed and walked into the master bathroom and begun get ready for the day. After showering and toweling himself off, he began get dress but he was having some trouble and standing in the doorway of the bathroom and leaned against the door was Lila and she smile.

**Lila: **Need some help baby? She asked softly, as Marcus looked up and saw her.

**Marcus: **Good morning. And yes. He replied, as Lila walked over to him and help him by button his shirt. He hate that he could not dress himself, since his injury at the hands of John Laurinaitis and Brock Lesnar. But he was grateful he had Lila to help him.

**Lila: **There you go, baby. She said

**Marcus: **Thank you baby. He said, as he gently kisses her on the lips. When they separated they mouth they smiles at each other.

**Lila: **You are welcome. She said, as they stood up for a few minutes.

**Marcus: **I owe you an apology. He said

**Lila: **No, you do not baby. She said

**Marcus: **Yes, I do baby. I should have never underestimated you and your ability in the ring. I should have realized that you would put stipulations in place to protect yourself in the ring. I am so sorry. He said, as Lila smile at him.

**Lila: **I will accept your apology. She said

**Marcus: **Good. I love you. He said

**Lila: **I love you too. She said, as she begun gets ready for the day herself, as he walked out of the bathroom. Ten minutes later Lila walked out of the bathroom dress for the day, and she put her watch on and then she walked out of the master bedroom and was greet was her namesake.

**Little Lila: **Mama. She said, as she walked over to her and Lila scoops up her namesake.

**Lila: **Hi, my pebbles. She said, as she place kisses on little Lila cheek.

**Isabel: **Good morning Mrs. Morgan. She said

**Lila: **Good morning Isabel. She said, as Isabel walked down the staircase and for the kitchen.

**Little Lila: **miss u. She said, as she places her head on her mommy shoulder.

**Lila: **Aw, I missed you too pebbles. She said

Since Marcus, injury she took over runs RAW and Smackdown and that require her to be on the road, and she had to leave the girls in Connecticut. As she held little Lila she head down the staircase and head for the kitchen where breakfast was made being by her mother in law Cadence. Lila walked into the kitchen.

**Little Lila: **nana. She replied, as Cadence looked up and saw her daughter in law.

**Cadence: **Good morning. She said

**Lila: **Good morning mom. She said, as Lila place little Lila in her high chair. And Courtney began reach for her mommy, and Lila reach for Courtney to hold her daughter.

**Lila: **Hello, my baby. She said, as she place kisses on Courtney cheek and she squeak as her mommy kisses her.

Lila sat down at the table still holding Courtney and begun to play with her. As her mom places a plate of food in front of Lila and she took Courtney from her mommy so her mommy could eat breakfast. Lila began eating her breakfast that her mom made and it was delicious.

**Marcus: **Baby I have to go to the doctor this morning. He said

**Lila: **What? She asked

**Marcus: **This morning. He replied

**Lila: **I thought your doctor appointed was this afternoon... she asked

**Marcus: **Well, it was until the doctor changes it yesterday afternoon. And I forgot to tell you when I talk to you last night. He replied

**Lila: **All right. How is your arm doing? She asked, as she took another bit of her food.

**Marcus: **It feeling better. He replied

**Lila: **That good. She said as she finishes her breakfast.

Lila was standing in the foyer by the table and looked through her purse for her cellphone and she found it and took out her cellphone, and flip it open and scroll down the name in the phone and then hits speed dial and the phone dials her dad number. The phone began to ring and then someone picks up and said.

**Voice: **good morning princess.

**Lila: **Good morning dad. Um dad Marcus and I are going to late this morning. Because he had, a doctor appoints this morning. She said

**Vince: **All right princess. No worry.

**Lila: **Thanks dad. She said, as Marcus walked into the foyer with Little Lila.

**Little Lila: **Mama. She said,

**Marcus: **shush princess, mommy is on the phone. He said, as little Lila tug her mommy hand.

**Lila: **bye. She said, as she flip the phone close and then reach down and picks up little Lila. Yes, my pebbles. (as she kisses her on the cheek.) mommy was talk to your grandpa. She said

**Little Lila: **gran-pa. she said, as she looked around for him.

**Lila: **grandpa is not here pebbles.

**Little Lila: **gran-pa, mama. She said

**Lila: **grandpa is at his home with grandma. She said

**Little Lila: **gran-ma. She said, as Cadence walked into the foyer.

**Cadence: **Lila you will see your other grandma later. She said, as she took her granddaughter from her daughter in law.

**Lila: **Should I be worry? She asked

**Cadence: **No. she said


	22. WWE RAW June 4, 2012

The new Boss

**Here you go the next chapter in the new boss…. Enjoy it. Monday night RAW supershow June 4, 2012. **

**Chapter 22-Michael Cole disrespect Lila **

Monday night RAW, supershow was in Greenville, South Carolina at the Bi lo center. RAW start with highlights packages of Lila recent action. After the highlights, packages and then the RAW intro happened. Michael Cole was in the ring wait to introduce the CEO of the WWE Lila McMahon. Michael is goes to question Lila about her recent action.

Michael: Please welcome the CEO of the WWE Lila McMahon. He announced, as Lila music began to play Let get loud, and the WWE Universe erupted. As Lila walked out to the entranceway and the fans explode for her.

**Jerry: **What an ovation for the CEO of the WWE, Lila McMahon. He said, as Lila walked down the ramp and stop at the bottom as the pyro went off behind her.

Lila proceeds to walked down the aisle to ringside where she touches the hand of fans as she walked by them. Lila walks up the steel steps to the apron of the ring and she step through the ropes into the ring with Michael who had a smirk on his face as Justin hands Lila a mic.

Michael: You know Lila in the last two months you have made changes that has changed the entire landscape of the WWE. And let me point to you that some of your decisions were outrageous so to speak. He said, as the fans boos.

**Jerry: **Outrageous decision what is Cole talking about. He said

**Lila: **Outrageous decision Cole. What is so outrageous about firing pathetic dumbass name John Laurinaitis huh? (as the fans cheer) I mean he was a horrible general manager to begin with and all the power went straight to his ego. He has done things that he did not have the authority to do. Therefore, I did what I have to do for the WWE. She said

Michael: Oh please, you did for the McMahon ego that your family has always had. You were feeding your own ego, kind like your father use to do.

**Lila: **Watch it, Cole that my father your talking about. She said in dangerous voice.

Michael: You change a match for over the limit where it was supposed to be your brother in law John Cena against Mr. Laurinaitis. Instead, you canceled that match and then you insert yourself in that match with Laurinaitis; you had no business in the ring with Mr. Laurinaitis to begin with. He said rude, and the fans boo.

**Lila: **Cole, you want to oblivion be my guess but don't you dare disrespect me, I am your boss. Now, I have every right as Marcus Morgan wife to defense his honor seeing that he is not a WWE superstar. Moreover Cole what I did to Laurinaitis he deserve everything he got at over the limit. Because he orchestra what happen to my husband Marcus.

Michael: Mr. Laurinaitis say that he had no idea that Brock Lesnar was going to attack your husband.

**Lila: **Yeah, right, and the sky is not blue, Cole. But it is okay for Laurinaitis wanting to get this ring with my brother in law, who by the way Cole, would have kicks his ass all over the arena. She said in dangerous voice, as the fans cheer.

Michael: Mr. Laurinaitis is a wrestler I do not think that Cena would have kicks his butt. You want to be oblivion to Mr. Laurinaitis track records of competing in a wrestling ring. He said

**Lila: **Then you are dumb as you looked Cole, my brother in law would have kicks his ass. She said

Michael: And Eve did she deserve what you did to her the next night on RAW? He asked

**Lila: **Yes, she did deserve it. (as the fans cheer again) Eve disrespect my sister Stephanie, so I defense her honor too, because I know that John would never hits a woman, but then again, Eve isn't a woman Cole. Families stick up for one another.

Michael: Not your family Lila, the McMahon are very dysfunctional. So you should be talk about families, knows how yours acts. He said

**Jerry: **Cole is way out of line here.

**Lila: **You know what Cole you obviously do not listen, so tonight in this very ring you will be competing. She said, as that draw a cheer for the WWE Universe.

Michael: First to all Lila, I am not a WWE superstar. I am a broadcast journalist. I have a job and that is to announcer the match, not competing in them. He said, arrogant.

**Lila: **Really, well I remember that you took on the king over there. So you will be competing tonight, whether you like it or not. And I will be picking your opponent. Moreover, there is a special referee guest too. She said, as John Cena music hits and the Cenation erupt as he walked out to the entranceway.

**Jerry: **Oh my, Lila chose her brother in law as the special guest referee for Michael Cole and his opponent later tonight. He said exuberance, as Lila drops the mic walked away and step through the ropes onto the apron of the ring and she walked down the steel steps and then walked up the aisle

**Jerry: **And look at Cole face he cannot believe who the special guest referee is for his match later tonight. He said, as Lila walk up the ramp and join John on the stage.

Michael: You cannot do this. Reverse this Lila now. He screams.

**Jerry: **Michael Cole is demand that Lila McMahon changes the main event for tonight, but Lila is not going to change her mind. Cole big mouth got him in trouble with CEO, who warn him do not disrespect her and of course, Cole doesn't listen. So his big mouth gets him in a match tonight. Oh, tonight is going to be a good night. He said

As they went to commercial break and after the commercial break, they show Michael Cole in the back looking for Lila McMahon and he finds her talking with official.

Michael: Lila you need to change this match now. He said as Lila looked at him and you could see the look in Lila blue eyes.

**Lila: **Cole, I will not be changing the main event for tonight. It is you against a handpicking opponent. She said

Michael: Looked here Lila no one wants to see me get beaten up.

**Lila: **Really, while when I announced that you were competing tonight the WWE Universe erupts. They want to see you get beaten up here night. Now go back out to ringside and do your duties as announcing, but later you will be competing Cole no matter what. And do not try to bribe any WWE Superstars to help you, because they will be fine and suspend. She said, as she walked away.

**The main event: **

Michael Cole vs. **a mystery opponent, with John Cena as the guest special referee **

**Jerry: **I've joined here by Josh Mathew. Josh I have to be one of the happier people in the building tonight, because Cole has to competing. He said

**Josh: **I see it, King. Like you say early tonight Cole big mouth got him in this mess. I wonder who Lila picks to be his opponent though. He asked

**Jerry: **With a McMahon you never Josh. He said, as John Cena, music hits and the Cenation erupts for their leader as he walked out to the entranceway

**Josh: **And there is the special guest referee for this match. He said, as John was wearing black Jean and a referee shirt.

**Jerry: **Josh did you saw Cole face when it was reveals that John Cena would be the referee. It was priceless. He said, as John salute Cenation for he walked down the ramp

**Josh: **I did see that King. He said, as John walked down the aisle to ringside where he climb the steel steps to the apron of the ring and he step through the ropes in the ring.

**Justin: **Introducing first in the ring,Michael Cole. He said, as the fans boo him and then Lila music hits and the booing turn to cheer as the WWE Universe erupt for Lila as she walked out to the entranceway.

**Josh: **Wow, what an ovation for the CEO of the WWE Lila McMahon. He said

**Jerry: **Well, Lila isn't Cole opponent either Josh. He said, as Lila walked down the ramp and head for ring and she touches some of the fans hands and she walked by them and up steel steps to the apron of the ring. Where John Cena opened the ropes for her, and she smile at him and then step through the rope into the ring.

**Lila: **Now Cole, do you know how many WWE Superstars come up to me backstage begging me to picking them as your opponent. But it didn't stop there either some of the Divas want to kicks ass. And let me tells it was a tough decision on whom should be your opponent here tonight, Greenville, South Carolina. But I think I pick the right guy for your ass kicking. She said, as Good ole JR music began to plays, and the WWE Universe erupt for Good ole JR.

**Jerry: **Oh, my, gosh. Lila picks Good Ole JR to be Cole opponent. He said, as JR walked out to the entranceway and the WWE Universe rose to their feet for the Hall of Fame.

As JR walked down the ramp and head for the ring. He walks up the steel steps to the apron of the ring and he step through the ropes and into the ring with John Cena, Lila McMahon and Cole.

Michael: You pick JR as my opponent. This is going to be as easy as the king was, back at WrestleMania. He said arrogant.

**Lila: **You think wrong Cole. She said, as she kicks Cole in his so-called manhood.

**Jerry: **Oh, low blow by Lila on Cole. He said, as Cena signal for the bell, and the match was under way, as Lila exit, the ring let JR have his way with Cole.

And of good ole JR did have his way with Cole, by kicks and punches and whips into the corner and charge in with a clothesline, and the fans were loving Cole getting beaten up by JR. After everything that Cole have say about JR he is getting everything he deserve from JR.

Lila was smiling at ringside as she watches one of the WWE Hall of Fame and probably the second best announcer in the all the WWE beaten on Cole, who is a wannabe. Lila was enjoying herself and so was JR who had the upper hand on Cole. as Cole took a swung at Cena thinking that Cena was disqualification him.

**Josh: **Looked at this King, Cole is trying to get disqualification. He said, as Cena hoist him onto his shoulders

**Jerry: **Yeah, and is not working Josh, Cena had Cole on his shoulders. (and he hit a thunderous Attitude Adjustment). Attitude adjustment by Cena on Cole. He said, as JR, finish off Cole by applies the ankle lock submission to Cole.

**Josh: **And for good measure the ankle lock by JR. He said, as Cole began tap so fast the fans were cheers as Cena signal for the bell, and the bell sound.

**Jerry: **Woohoo. A victory for my tag team partner Good ole JR. he said,

**Justin: **Here is your winner JR. He announced, as John Cena raise JR hand in victory.

Lila climb in the ring and she had barbecue souse in her hands, and hand a bottle to JR and then hand one Cena and she had,

**Josh: **King I see barbecue sauce. He said, as they opened the bottles of barbecue and then they pours the barbecue sauce on Cole, as the WWE Universe went wild.

**Jerry: **A victory celebration with some of JR barbecue sauce. He said


	23. WWE RAW June 11, 2012

The new Boss

**Here you go the next chapter in the new boss…. Enjoy it. June 11, 2012, Monday night RAW supershow. I know they made the announcer about the 1000****th**** episode of RAW. I wish they did it a little different. Therefore, I did to do that for this chapter. **

**Chapter 23- the announcement **

Monday night RAW, supershow was at the XL, Center, in Hartford, Connecticut. With six nights to go before No way Out, where John Cena vs. the big show inside a steel cage. Moreover, the tension between them is at all-time high.

**Jerry: **Welcome to Monday night RAW supershow, we are live at the XL Center in beautiful Hartford Connecticut. I am Jerry "the king" Lawler alongside Michael Cole. And tonight Mr. McMahon will be making an appearance here on RAW to making a very, very special announcement. He said

Michael: King, what kind of announcement? He asked

**Jerry: **I do not know Cole. All I know is that Mr. McMahon will be here later tonight to make this special announcement. He responds.

Michael: Well you are obviously not a broadcast journalist King. You need to get more detail than he is coming to make a special announcement. He said rude toward the king.

**Jerry: **Well, you're no broadcast journalist either Cole. He said

Michael: Maybe Mr. McMahon is coming here tonight to fire his daughter for last week. I can only hope that the reason for him coming here tonight. He said

**Jerry: **Keep dreams Cole. He said

Sheamus took on Tensai and he beat Tensai, after the match was over, they show a lockerroom with John Cena, Stephanie McMahon Cena, Marcus Morgan and Lila McMahon.

Michael: Would you take a looked at this, John Cena tries to act all corporations especially when he called Mr. Laurinaitis a corporation kiss ass. And he wearing suit, talk about being a hypocrite huh, King. He said

**Jerry: **Hypocrite? John Cena is no hypocrite Cole. He tells like he sees it, he said

**Stephanie: **Lila have you thought about who will be facing World champion Sheamus this Sunday night at No Way out? She asked

**Lila: **Tonight somewhere in this show there will be a #1-contender match to see who will go onto to No way out this Sunday night and face World Heavyweight champion Sheamus. She responds and then just Vickie Guerrero waked into the locker-room.

Vickie: I can only hope that you are considers Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger for this #1 contender matches later tonight. She said

**Stephanie: **You should be eavesdrop Vickie. She said

**Lila: **Stephanie right you shouldn't eavesdrop on a conversation. But before you interrupt, I was about to say: there are four former world champions here tonight in Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger, Christian and the great Khali. And the four of them will be competing in a four-way elimination match and the winner goes onto to No Way out to face Sheamus for the World title. She said

More matches go by and they show the locker-room again and in walk Vince and Linda McMahon.

**Jerry: **There is Mr. McMahon and Linda McMahon. He said

**Lila: **Hi. She said

**Vince: **Hi. Lila I want to thank you.

**Lila: **For what dad. She said

**Vince: **For allowing me to make this special announcement. He said

**Lila: **Dad you deserve to make this announcement no one else. She said, as David Otunga interrupt by walk in.

David: Lila I want a word with you. He said nasty, as Vince, Lila, and everyone else looked at him.

**Lila: **First of all, don't you know how to knock. And second of all don't use that tone of voice with me I am your boss Otunga. I am not Laurinaitis. Got it. She said

David: Yeah whatever.

**Lila: **Not whatever. She said

David: How could you fire Mr. Laurinaitis he was doing a fine job as general manager.

**Lila: **Listen here Otunga Laurinaitis was a horrible general manager so I did what I have to do for the WWE in general. Now if you don't like well that is just too bad deal with it. Now get out of my locker-room, if not you will be in a match not of you're like. She said, firmly, as he turns around and walked out of the locker-room.

Later on, Vince McMahon music began play to No chance, and the WWE Universe were on their feet to greet the Chairman of the WWE.

**Justin: **Please welcome the Chairman of the WWE Mr. McMahon. He said, as Vince walked out to the entranceway.

**Jerry: **There he is Mr. McMahon. He said, as Vince walked down the ramp and toward the ringside where, he where he walk up the steel steps to the apron of the ring and he through the rope into the ring.

Michael: I am still hoping that Mr. McMahon is her to fire his daughter Lila. He said

**Vince: **Thank you. I have a soft spot for Connecticut because I live here with my lovely wife Linda and so do two of our children's live here. But I have a big soft spot for Hartford, because both of my beautiful daughters Stephanie and Lila were both born here in, Hartford. (as the fans cheer) now early today Lila say to me dad I want you to come to RAW tonight to make a very, very special announcement about RAW. And I say sure princess. The special announcement is that Monday night RAW is coming up a very, very special number. In fact, it is ours 1000th episode of Monday night RAW. He said, as the WWE Universe erupts when hear the news.

**Jerry: **Wow, 1000th episode of Monday night RAW. That is amazing. He said

**Vince: **So on July 23, 2012 next month, we will be celebration this awesome accomplished with a special three hours of Monday night RAW Supershow. He said, as the fans cheer again.

And then just John Laurinaitis walked out to the entranceway and the fans being too booed.

Michael: Hey it Mr. Laurinaitis. It so good to see him again. He said, as Laurinaitis walked the down the ramp and head the ring where Vince McMahon is. He climbs into the ring with Vince.

**Jerry: **What a way to ruin the evening. He is probably going to begging Vince for his job back. He said

**Vince: **You don't belong out here. in fact Laurinaitis you're been fried by my daughter the CEO. He said, as the fans cheer.

Laurinaitis: Mr. McMahon you need to undone what your daughter Lila have down to me.

**Jerry: **See told you.

**Vince: **Laurinaitis get this straight I will not go against my daughter decision to fire you. In fact it's was the right move to begin with. You should have never become interim general manager of the permanently general manager. You had no business change the contract that Lila approval for Lesnar. And then he attacks my son in law. You've being behind everything that happen in recent months that is why the change took place that is why Lila is the CEO. She is clean up your mess. He said

Laurinaitis: Mr. McMahon RAW and Smackdown need me they are both out of control and it is all due to your daughter Lila.

**Vince: **Watch it Laurinaitis. Lila is backstage and she will come here and beat your ass again, which by way, I full enjoy watch last month. He said, as the fans cheer.

Then the big show music this and he walked out and the fans booed him on cue. He went to the ring and climbs into the ring.

Big show: Laurinaitis here had made some mistake but the big mistake was allowed your daughter Lila to become CEO of the WWE. She is doing a horrible job as CEO. She is getting involved in things that she had no business being involved in Vince. He said

**Vince: **Show, you don't belong out here, right now. And you have no business talking about my daughter Lila that way. Lila is the best CEO right next to her mother Linda. Lila has given what the fans have wanted for months when she fired Laurinaitis here. He said

Big show: for 14 years I been ridiculed and it is all your faults Vice. Be entertaining and make peoples happy. Well guess what I don't have to that anymore. I am done being the big joke around here. But you and Stephanie should be worry about Cena thought. Your golden goose, and Stephanie husband why; because this Sunday night at No way out inside a steel cage he is going to get destroy by me and I will plucked his feather. He said, as Cena music this and he walked out to the entranceway and walked down the ramp and head to the ring where he climbs into the ring.

**John: **Don't blame Vince for your fails show, you should look in the mirror. And this Sunday night you need to worry show, on what I can do to you inside that steel cage. Because you will continues to be the big disappointment that you were. He said in dangerous voice.

As big show grab him by the throat and Cena fought out the chokeslam attempt, as Vince and John Laurinaitis were argue, a melee break out between Cena and Show.

Laurinaitis shove Vince and went to help show, as security comes ran out and into the ring attempt to break up the brawl, but instead were clear by show and Cena.

Cena began punches show in the corner when Laurinaitis grab him behind held him for show who began punches him in the ribs. Vince regain his feet and went to his son in law Cena as he grab Laurinaitis from behind and spin him around and punched him, and show swung and nail Vince in the head, who fall to the mat. Big show and Laurinaitis high tail out of the ring, as RAW went off the air.


	24. WWE RAW June 18, 2012

The new Boss

**Here you go the next chapter in the new boss…. Enjoy it. June 18, 2012, Monday night RAW supershow. **

**Chapter 24- Lila confront the big show**

Monday night RAW supershow was at the Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, in Uniondale, Long Island, New York. Just 24 hours after No Way Out, where John Cena was victorious over the big show inside a steel cage.

Everyone is speculate on what Lila McMahon the CEO of the WWE is going to do the big show for his action last week. Big show thinks he will not be reprimand for his action when he punches Mr. McMahon is the head, and he sustained a concussion.

RAW supershow began with highlights package of the event at No Way Out and then the RAW intro happened and the pyro went off and the fans were cheer.

**Jerry: **Welcome to Monday night RAW supershow we are live from the Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Uniondale, Long Island. I am Jerry the king Lawler and alongside Michael Cole. And tonight, Cole the CEO Lila McMahon will be here to address the big show action last week where he punches her father Vince McMahon in the head. He said

Michael: Well, the big show thinks he will not be reprimand for last week. He said

**Jerry: **Yeah, well he should not think that way. Lila McMahon is not Laurinaitis. He will be dealt with tonight Cole and that guarantee. He said

After a couple of matches, they show the parking garage and a long black limo drove into the Coliseum.

Michael: I hope it not Lila McMahon. He said

**Jerry: **Hey Cole, watch your mouth, it has gotta you in trouble before with the CEO. He said, as the chauffeur step out of the limo and walked out the back out the limo and he opened the door and out stepping was Lila McMahon.

And the WWE Universe erupted for the CEO.

**Jerry:** And there she is the CEO of the WWE Lila McMahon. He said

Michael: Yeah who care? He said

**Jerry: **Keep it up Cole. Lila might fire you next. He said

**Lila: **Thank you. She said

**Chauffeur: **You are welcome Mrs. Morgan. He said, as Lila walked away from the limo.

As they went to a quickly commercial break, and they come back for the commercial break, Lila music began to play and the fans went wild for her.

**Justin: **Please welcome the CEO of the WWE Lila McMahon. He announced, as Lila walks out to the entranceway and the fans were on their feet.

As Lila, walk down the ramp stop and then the pyro went off behind her and then she walk down the aisle and touches some of the hands fans as she walk by them. Lila walks up the steel steps to the apron of the ring and she step through the rope into the ring. Where Justin Roberts handed her a mic.

**Lila: **Thank you. Last week big show punched my father, and he will be dealt with, I can guarantee that one. All of sudden he think he is going to be disrespect toward my father the owner of this company, who made all of this possible. Who also gave his big fat ass a job 14 years? She said as the fans cheer

**WWE Universe: **Lila. Lila. Lila. They chant repeatedly.

**Lila: **My father creates Monday night RAW not the big show. And last week I thought it would be a great idea to let him announce that Monday night RAW was coming up on it 1000th episode. – the fans cheer

**WWE Universe: **Thank you Vince. Thank you Vince. They chant repeatedly

**Lila: **But no, two whining crybabies interrupt him, one begging for his job back. And the other one acting like a bully. Crybaby show has been the big, disappointment this company has ever seen. And last night it was approval again, that he is a disappoint. Who does not deserve to be in any main event? She said, as the big show music began to play.

Michael: Lila is in for now, King. Because here come the big show. He said, as the big show walk out to the entranceway and the fans boo him on cue.

**Jerry: **big show need to remember that is the CEO of the WWE and more important his boss Cole. He said, as big show walk to the ring and climb into the ring with Lila who did not looked scared of him.

Once he was in the ring, he walks right up to Lila, stood over, and look down at her, and she look up at him. And of course, he was trying to intimidate Lila kind like he try to do to Stephanie ten years ago, when she was the general manager of Smackdown.

**Jerry: **big show is trying to intimidate the CEO. He said

**Lila: **You have better back up crybaby show, because if you do not I see a nice fine in your future. She said dangerous, as the fans cheer. Lila was not intimidated by the big show one bit, why should she be, she is a McMahon after all.

Big show: Who do you think are you huh? You cannot take away my status in this company. He said

**Lila: **Oh yes, I can show, I am the Chief Executive Officer of World Wrestling Entertainment and it is my job as CEO to evaluate the talents basic on their performance. And as for you, you have been god-awful. You are not athletic enough, and you suck as wrestler period.

**WWE Universe: **Crybaby show sucks. Crybaby show sucks. Crybaby show sucks. They chant repeatedly

**Lila: **Your gimmick as a so-called giant has worn off a long time ago. (As the fans cheer.) Because many of the WWE superstars are not scared of you anymore. She said

Big show: I am the largest athlete in the world. I tower over everyone and that include you. He said

**Lila: **Size had nothing to do with it the facts do not lie show, in recently months you have been beat by small athletic superstars. And let not forgot that my own brother in law is not an afraid of you either. I am the boss and what I say goes. (As she walk around him and he follow her facing the entranceway.) Now I have chosen your opponent for tonight. She said, and coming through crowd was Ryback.

Michael: It is Ryback. He said, as he hops over the barricade and slide into the ring.

**Jerry: **Oh, yeah. He said, as the fans cheer big show turn around and Ryback tackled him taking him off his feet. And Lila exit the ring, and began wave for referee who comes ran out down to the ring and slide into the ring and the bell sound.

Michael: big show was not ready for this. He said, complain

**Jerry: **Oh, quit your complain Cole. He said, as Ryback went to work on the big show. As Lila stood at ringside watches, Ryback decimated the big show.

Michael: Once again, Lila does something outrageous. She had no business doing this. He said

**Jerry: **No business Cole. Lila McMahon is the CEO of the WWE and she can do whatever she wants.

Michael: Were not you the one who complain about Laurinaitis and what he did. But now you are okay with this.

**Jerry: **Oh, I see it was all right for Laurinaitis to do what he wants. But Lila is not allowed to defend her family. Big show has this come Cole for what happen last week to Mr. McMahon who happens to be the father of Lila. He said

Once the destruction of the big show was over and the bell sound and Ryback hand was raise in victory, Lila climb back into the ring with a mic.

**Lila: **Hey, crybaby, from here on out, your only opponent is going to be Ryback… (As the fans cheer.) And you are being hits with a 400,000 fine for punches my father Vincent McMahon Jr. She said

Michael: A 400,000 thousand that not fair, he did not mean to hits Mr. McMahon, it was inadvertently an accident. This is what I mean about Lila, she is threw around her weight as CEO. He said

**Jerry: **Cole what did you aspect Lila to do nothing. Big show is being fine for what he did to her father Mr. McMahon. Lila has the every right to fine, suspend or fire any superstar. I think she make the right calls here, by fine the big show. He said

Michael: Yeah you would like it. he said


	25. WWE RAW June 25, 2012

The new Boss

**Here you go the next chapter in the new boss…. Enjoy it. June 25, 2012, Monday night RAW supershow. **

**Chapter 25 Marcus return **

Monday night RAW supershow was at the Allen Country war Memorial Coliseum, in Fort Wayne, Indiana. After the RAW intro and the pyro going off.

**Jerry: **Welcome to Monday night RAW supershow we are live from the Allen Country War Memorial in Fort Wayne, Indiana. I am Jerry the king Lawler alongside Michael Cole. And tonight Cole there is a triple threat elimination match that will be kicks off RAW supershow. He said

Michael: Yep. There is a rumor that John Cena has a big announced here tonight. He said

Once the match was over, they show lockerroom. When in walks Alberto Del Rio carry flowers and he looks surprise to Marcus Morgan there instead of Lila.

**Marcus: **Looked for someone else Del Rio. He said, as the fans cheer.

**Alberto: **I-I- I thought Lila was here tonight. He said

**Marcus: **That Mrs. Morgan and really now. And what these cheap flowers for my wife huh. Look hereDel Rio the only man who is going to give my wife flowers is her dad and me. Got it. He said

**Alberto: **I get it. Um I am the rightful number one contender. He said, as Vickie and Dolph interrupt.

**Dolph: **I need one more shot at Sheamus. And you need to get in line Del Rio. He said, as they both face off.

**Marcus: **If the both of you are going to act like children I will treat, you will children. (and that got they attention.) Now tonight, children you will face off against each other, and the winner get a title shot this week on Smackdown. Now get out. He said, as everyone walks out of the lockerroom

Then they went to match, and father the match was over they went to a commercial break and after the commercial break John Cena music began to play and Cenation erupt for their leader. He walks to the entranceway.

**Justin: **Please welcome John Cena. He announced, as John salute Cenation, and he walks down the ramp and then down the aisle way and head for the ring, where he slide into the ring and stood up.

**John: **It good to see that Marcus is back. (as the fans cheer) rumor has it that – before he can even get out his announcement the light go out and Chris Jericho makes his return to RAW.

**Jerry: **Jericho is interrupting Cena. He said as Jericho make his way to the ring and climb in the ring with Cena.

Jericho: Cena what are you talking about, because you should just make your little announcement all ready. Because tonight is my night. He said

**John: **Your night huh. Well let me tells you what been happened around here since your suspend Jericho. Crybaby show, want to enter the money in the bank ladder match. And no one will stop show and then he wills the takes the title from the champion, because he believes he can do whatever he wants. So my announcement is before you rudely interrupt is that: I John Cena will be in the money in the bank ladder match, and I will stop the crybaby show, and win the title. He said

Jericho: That is your so-called big announcement Cena.

**John: **Yeah. I hasn't been champion for over a year, and I am in it to win the while fudgin' thing. He said

Jericho: Fudgin' thing. He said mock him.

**John: **Hey, it's the best I can do with a PG show. He said

Jericho: Cena let me tell you something. I invented money in the bank ladder match.

**John: **Yeah so. And you still hasn't won one yet, have you Jericho.

Jericho: It's not something to take lightly Cena. And no one has been in more ladder matches than he has. and you need to stop worrying about beating the big show, because you should worry about me since I am now entering the match. He said, as Marcus music began to play the WWE Universe, erupt for him.

Marcus walks to the entranceway down the ramp and then down the aisle way toward the ring, where he touch some of the hands as he walk by them, he walks up the steel steps to the apron of the ring and he step through the rope and into the ring with Jericho and Cena. He was hand mic.

**Marcus: **At money in the bank, there are two championship contract matches, to determine who will be Mr. Money in the bank this year. But no one will put themselves in these matches just because they want too. He said

Jericho: Oh yeah, and what is going to happen then. He said

**Marcus: **Jericho in five minute you're going to finds yourself suspend again, if you're not careful. He said, as drew a responds from the fans.

Jericho: Ooh, I am scared you can't suspend.

**Marcus: **Oh, yes I can Jericho. Now the WWE Championship contract match will be open to former WWE champions only. And those formers champions are Kane, you Cena, and unfortunate you Jericho and big show. He said

Jericho: And here I thought you took orders from your wife Lila. He said

**Marcus: **Jericho how would you to be fine too huh. Tonight in this very ring its will be you Chris Jericho go one on one with John Cena here. he said, as his music began to paly and he drop the mic

**Jerry: **Wow what a main event here tonight Cole. Chis Jericho vs. John Cena. He said,as Marcus walked over to the rope and step through the rope to the apron of the ring

Michael: Yeah, it's should be a good match. He said, as Marcus walk down the steps and then up the aisle way and then up the ramp and backstage.

The Main event match between John Cena and Chris Jericho.

Jericho and Cena knows each other because of past encounters. But the match was interest to say the least, back and forth they went. Until Cena, hoist up Jericho into position for the Attitude Adjustment, who come ran out, the big show.

Jericho rolled through applies the walls of Jericho to Cena, as big show enters the ring. As Jericho had hold of the walls locked in on Cena as big show legdrop Cena, and then the ref. calls for the bell, as Jericho let go of the hold.

Big show stood up and ask him if he a problem, and of course Jericho back off and slide out of the ring. As big show had his way with Cena, show grab Cena by his throat and chokeslam him and the fans were booing the big show. Big show then applies his version of the camel cutch as the bell continues to ring and RAW went off the air.


	26. Meeting at the WWE HQ

_The new_ _Boss_

**Here you go the next chapter in the new boss…. Enjoy it! Monday July 2, 2012. **

**Chapter 26 – meeting**

Lila arrives at the WWE Headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut she head up to her office do works and conduct a couple of meetings. Lila was in her office when Stephanie, Carole, walked into the office to have a meeting with Lila.

**Stephanie: **Good morning Lila. She said, as Lila looked up from the papers she was reading.

**Lila: **Good morning. She said, as she stood up walk around her desk and chair down at the table.

**Carole: **Lila everything is a go for the 1000th episode of Monday night RAW. The matches are going to be good. She said

**Lila: **That is good. As for moeny inthe bank make sure that crybaby show does not win the WWE championship contract match. She said

**Stephanie: **It will be take care Lila no worry there. How Alberto Del Rio though? She asked

**Lila: **No, on him winning the World Heavyweight Championship. I mean did you see RAW he walks into the lockerroom thinking that I was there, and he had some cheap ass flowers. She said

**Carole: **Yeah cheapskate. It looked like he picks those flowers out of someone garden. They were god-awful.

**Stephanie: **Yes there were. But I like the looked on his face when he finds Marcus there instead of you Lila it was priceless. She said, smiling.

**Carole: **That was priceless. Jericho is back tonight. She said

**Lila: **God help us with him and his arrogance. He is supposedly interrupting my brother in law right. She said

**Stephanie: **Yeah, my poor husband has to deal with that arrogance jerk. She responds.

**Lila: **You know what I find very oddly. She said

**Carole: **What that?

**Lila: **That we have not heard a peep out of Triple H and that is very oddly. She said

**Stephanie: **You are right on that Lila he has been very quiet. I mean I am surprise that he is not whining about not being in the WWE title picture. Or wanting a match with CM Punk. That is oddly to say the least. She responds.

**Carole: **You both are rights on that. He has been too quiet, ever since WrestleMania 28, and him losing to the Undertaker for a second time. She said

**Stephanie: **Since WrestleMania he has not be seen at any WWE live event. Please tell me we are not paying.

**Lila: **We will have to check that one.

**Carole: **He claims to the king of kings but, yet, he has not tried to claim his throne again. I think he is up to something. I would put it pass him knowing him and how he operating. She said

**Lila: **You being up a value points Carole. A guy like Triple H crave the spotlight, and being on top of the WWE. So his silent is alarming I think we need to keep a sharp looked for him and anything he might plans. She said

**Stephanie: **I agree on that one. He is a sneak. She said

**Carole: **Sneak is a good way to describe him Steph.

**Lila: **How is Randy doing though Carole? She asked

**Carole: **Okay. The suspend might be a blessing in disguise for him, it give him a chance to rest and let his body healing. And he is enjoying being a daddy. She said

**Stephanie: **That is good. His suspend is up at the end of this month anyway.

**Carole: **I know he has been marks the days off on the calendar he had in the home gym. Ted too, he cannot wait to get back to competing too. She said

**Lila: **Well, that is good to third generations will be very soon. And Cathy how is she likes motherhood so far? She asked

**Carole: **Motherhood agree with her. But she is anxious to get back here to work. She said

**Stephanie: **It ben what two and half months for her. She enjoy maternity leave I know i did. She said

**Lila: **Me, too I enjoy my time off and being home with little Lila and Courtney. She should not come back to work. She said

**Carole: **I enjoy my time off too. And I try to tell her to enjoy it, but sometime I swear she like John. Umm no offense Steph. She said

**Stephanie: **Hey, none taken me, I knows what you are about talking. I literally had to contain him from leave the house a few months ago, after Laurinaitis attack him 24 hours after Lesnar injury him. They might be cuts from the same mold. She said


	27. Lila's on mommy duties

_The new_ _Boss_

Here is the next chapter in the new boss.

Author notes: I know that I am way behind on this story. I will try my hard to updates it.

Enjoy! Monday July 9, 2012

**Chapter 27- motherhood **

Lila was grateful to be home after a long day at the office and has meetings all day long for Money in the bank that was this Sunday in Phoenix, Arizona. Lila was in the family room with her precious little girls, Little Lila and Courtney. Lila was sitting on the couch holding Courtney, next to her was her purse and Little Lila was going through her mommy purse that was on couch.

**Lila: **Lila Elizabeth that is a no-no. She said, firmly, as little, Lila pull out her wallet and then her cellphone. Lila Elizabeth gave mommy her cellphone. As Little Lila had her mommy cellphone.

**Little Lila: **No, mama. Dada. She said, as she attempt to move away from Lila, who reach out and gently grabs her daughter little hand.

**Lila: **Lila mommy's cellphone is not a toy. She said, as she reaches for her cellphone.

**Little Lila: **Yes. She said giggle, as she move away after her mommy.

**Lila: **Lila Elizabeth comes here now and, gives me the cellphone. She said firmly.

**Little Lila: **Dada. She said, as she begun presses buttons.

**Lila: **Lila Elizabeth Morgan. She said, as she stood up walk over to the playpen place Courtney in the playpen, and chase after little Lila, who was giggle that her mommy was chasing her.

**Little Lila: **Dada, mama. She said, as she hit a button the phone dial a number.

Meanwhile at the Cena household, everything was good, Adela, and Sophie were playing as Stephanie finish feeding JJ his dinner. When Stephanie's cellphone begin to ring and Adela heard her mommy cellphone and she grabs and answers it for her mommy knowing she was busy at the moment clean her little brother JJ face.

**Adela: **Stephanie Cena phone hello who is it? She said, as she heard her auntie in the background.

**Lila: **Lila Elizabeth gave mommy her cellphone. She said, as Stephanie walks into the family room.

**Adela: **Mommy umm- I think Auntie Lila is calling you. I am not sure. I mean I hear her, but she is not response to me. She said

**Stephanie: **Here let me listen. She said, as Adela hand the cellphone to her. Stephanie took her cellphone and listen.

**Little Lila: **No mama. She said, as Lila finally grab her and pick her up.

**Lila: **Lila stops it. She said, as she took her cellphone of little Lila hands.

**Little Lila: **Dada. Dada. She screams.

**Lila: **Daddy is working pebbles. She said

**Little Lila: **Dada. She said

**Stephanie: **Lila are you there. She said, as Lila look at her cellphone and notice that it was on, she bought the phone up to hear.

**Lila: **Steph is that you? She asked

**Stephanie: **Umm- yes. I think little Lila must have hit my number. Is everything okay over there? She asked, as she sat down on the couch.

**Lila: **Yea, Steph everything is fine. Your godchild went through my purse and took out my cellphone. She responds

**Stephanie: **Ah, yes. Terrible two are on display at the Morgan household tonight huh. She said smiling she know exactly what her sister was deal with.

**Lila: **You know it Steph. I cannot wait for her birthday. She said, as she place little Lila on her feet.

**Stephanie: **I know exactly what you are going through little sis. I have been through it twice already and JJ will be turning two real soon. She said

**Lila: **I know Steph, but I still have Courtney who is not even one yet. She said

**Stephanie: **I know, but you will have the experience to deal with her when she is two because you went through it once already with little Lila.

**Lila: **You right as usual sis. She said, as she sat down on the couch next to her purse, and where little Lila was standing.

**Stephanie: **Lila you will be just fine trust me. What is my godchild little Lila doing now? She asked

**Lila: **You are not going to believe it but she is now in my wallet looking at the pictures. Her response

**Little Lila: **mama and dada. She said, as she looked up at her mommy smiling.

**Stephanie: **Oh, she sounds so cute. She said

**Lila: **Oh, yeah, she is cute now. Bye Steph. She said

**Stephanie: **Bye sis. She said, as they hang up they cellphone.

**Adela: **Mommy why is little Lila giving auntie a hard time? She asked

**Stephanie: **Well Adela, your little cousin Lila is two year old, and at the age, it is call terrible two. She responds

**Adela: **Oh. Was I that way too? She asked

**Stephanie: **Yes, every child going through terrible two. She responds.

**Adela: **Did you go through that too mommy? She asked, as Stephanie touches her ponytail.

**Stephanie: **I think so but you have to ask grandma if I did. She would know better than I do. She responds.

**Adela: **Ok, mommy I will ask grandma the next time I see her. She responds

Meanwhile back at the Morgan household Lila was watching her namesake looking through the pictures in her wallet.

**Little Lila: **Me. she said, as Lila smile as little Lila show her pictures.

**Lila: **That is your cousin Adela, pebbles. She said

**Little Lila: **No, me mama. She said

**Lila: **Lila that is your cousin Adela Cena. She said, as little Lila shook her head no, and then she look at another pictures.

**Little Lila: **gran-ma, mama (as she looks at picture of Linda holding her) gran-ma. She said, as she shows the picture to her mommy.

**Lila: **I see pebbles, and grandma is holding you. She said, as she lean over kisses her on the cheek.

**Little Lila: **me. She said

**Lila: **Yes, that is your pebbles. Lila Elizabeth Morgan, the second. She said

**Little Lila: **Mama. She said, as she point to the picture

**Lila: **Auntie Stephanie with you and your baby sister Courtney. Let see umm, your cousins, Adela, Sophie and JJ. She said


	28. A short summary of July 15,& 16 2012

_The new_ _Boss_

Here is the next chapter in the new boss. Enjoy!

**Chapter 28- a short summary**

On July 15, 2012, the latest installed of Money in the bank pay per view event took place at the US airway, Center, in Phoenix, Arizona. In the WWE Championship money in the bank ladder match, there was a fifth former WWE champion add to the match and that was The Miz. The match begun and it was back and forth between the competitors, as they were battling to see who get the briefcase with the contract inside.

Each of the competitors climbs the ladder only to be knock off the ladder by someone else. Some other competitors were able to hit their finishing move on the other competitors. Cena entering the ring and he began to clearing house, and he setup both Jericho and The Miz and he hitting a double five knuckles shuffle on them while they laid on the ladders.

After hitting the five knuckles shuffle he turn around and right into the chokeslam hold by Kane, bit he fought out of the chokeslam, and Kane fall right on top of The Miz and Jericho who were still laid on the ladders. Big show comes in and cleans hose too, and then he begun to climb the ladder, but Kane stop him, knocking him off the ladder.

Cena then climb the ladder only to the big show climb the ladder and they fought at the top of the ladder, as big show attempt to grab the briefcase but Cena grab the briefcase away from him, and he use the briefcases weapon, knocking the big show off the ladder. Cena had the briefcase in his hands, and the bell ring declared him the winner of the money in the bank match.

On July 16, 2012, Monday night RAW Supershow was in Sin City, Las Vegas, Nevada. Just one week before the 1000th episode of Monday night RAW.

During the main event match where cm punk face off against the big show. And during the match, big show caught he champion, in middle air by his throat, and chokeslam him to the mat, but unfortunate for the big show punk was too close to the ropes, as the ref, counts one, two, but punk was able to his foot on the rope, because the ref to sop his counts.

Moreover, of course, the big "crybaby sellout" show loses his temper, and unload on the champion in the corner. And the ref, count and big show, back away before the count of five, and then he move back in and continue his assaults again on cm punk, as the ref counting again, as the ref, count and warn the big show to get out of the corner, but this time the big show refuse to listens to the ref.

When the ref attempt to stop him, the big show shovel him away and got himself, disqualified. Big show grab punk and bodyslam him, and he then calls for the knocked out punch, and just then John Cena, comes run out, to the ring with his newly winner briefcase and he case off the big show off. Cena ask for the mic, and before he could talks, the big show interrupt him, by says, he knows he is going to cash in his briefcase right now, and he says the fans don't respect him, as the fans boo the big show comments. As he continues to taunt Cena by says, it has been a very long, time since you champion Cena.

You should do it, because you designed the title that punk has. Show says you Cena will never got another chance like this, go ahead and do it. Cena says no. I am not doing it like that because I am going to give punk the time to prepare. I am give you cm punk, one week to get ready, because I will be officially cashing in on the 1000th episode of RAW.

And, of course, big show yells cash it in now, and then Cena charge the big show hitting him with briefcase knocking off the apron of the ring. As Cena and punk stared off in the middle of the ring with punk holding the WWE title high, as Cena held up the briefcase. And then he does 'you can't see me' gesture. As, Monday night RAW went off the air.


	29. RAW 1000th July 23, 2012

_The new_ _Boss_

Here is the next chapter in the new boss. Enjoy!

**Chapter 29- 1000****th**** episode of RAW **

**On July 23, 2012.** RAW supershow was in St. Louis, Missouri for the 1000th episode of Monday night RAW, the longest run TV show in history. After a the intro and going down memory lane, No, Chance began to play and the fans went crazy for Vince McMahon as he walk out to the entranceway, he walks to the ramp down toward the ring, walks up the steel step to the apron of the ring where he step through the rope into the ring.

Justin Robert hand a mic. Moreover, Vince began to speak about Monday night RAW and then he introduces DX, who come out to a huge ovation. After DX had they, fun with the fans they left the ring. In addition, then during the wedding of AJ Lee and Daniel Bryan Lila music began to play the fans were on the feet to welcome the CEO, who was interrupt the wedding Daniel Bryan didn't like.

Daniel: Hey, there is a wedding going on here. He said nasty

**Lila: **Ah, shut up Bryan. (As the fans cheer) WWE Universe I have decided on who will be the new General Manager of Monday night RAW and I would like to introduce to you the new general manager. And the new General Manger is AJ Lee. She announced, as the WWE Universe erupt, as Lila walks backstage.

As AJ Lee smile and skip around Daniel Bryan before exiting the ring, and walks up the aisle and then up the ramp and backstage.

Later on Triple H comes back out to the ring, and he issues a challenge to Brock Lesnar. Lesnar music begun to play, but instead of Lesnar come out to the ring to accept Triple H it's was his agent Paul Heyman who comes out to the ring. Hunter and Heyman go back and forth. And heyman tell him that Brock's answer is no. Hunter says then Lesnar is a coward and he is afraid of me. Heyman smirks and says are you really going to resorting to name call. And is this what you teach your kids.

Hunter slap the mic out of his hand, and says do not talk about my family, and then heyman apologize to him and says he actually felt sorry for the kids. And that when Trish Stratus music began to play and she walks out to the entranceway to a huge ovation.

Trish walks down then the ramp head for the ring where her husband Triple H was with slim ball Paul heyman. Trish walks up the steel step and step through the rope into the ring. Hunter hand her the mic. Trish says, heyman, listen up, as the fans cheers. You will never talk about my children's ever again. Because the way I see heyman is that brock Lesnar is afraid of my husband Triple H here.

At least my husband has the guts to issue the challenge but Lesnar is too afraid to answer his challenge instead you come out, and disrespect my husband and my family. I know for fact that my kids are very proud of their father, but your kids are ashamed of you, and you are parasite and slap him the face. After being slap in the face by Trish Stratus heyman start to leave, but he screams at Triple H, and then he tells Trish that her husband's career is going to end because the match is now on. As Trish smile.

Heyman says you always get what you want, huh Trish. You taught your kids that too huh. And Trish tackles him, and began hits him, as Triple H smile and laugh as his wife Trish was beat up Heyman, and just then brock Lesnar music began to play, and he looked toward the entranceway, as Trish got off of heyman and stood up and behind him. He usher her out of the ring, as Brock comes out, and ran toward the ring.

Lesnar slide into the ring and he attack triple H in the corner and knees him a few times, but hunter fought back, and pinches him into the opposite the corner before clothing him out of the ring. Heyman flip out as Brock got back up and walks up the aisle, as Triple H was stall tall in the ring, Lesnar took of his t shirt and threw in anger and head backstage, as Triple H stare at him.

It was time for the main event where John Cena was looking to regain the WWE Championship from CM Punk. The match went back and forth between them, the trades moves and hold and finishing moves too, but neither could pin the other for the victory, until the ref, was knock out of the ring leaving punk and Cena to continue to battle, and Cena hits the attitude adjustment and cover punk but there was no ref, so he went outside of the ring to revive the ref, and that when the big show, run out.

And when Cena got back in the ring, the big show spear him and then hits the knocked out punch while punk watches from the corner big show exit the ring, as punk goes and revived the ref. and rolls him into the ring, and he cover Cena, as the ref, count the one, two but somehow Cena kick out, and punk lift him up for the GTS, but Cena counter and put him in the STF as punk was ready to tap out, who interfere again the big show cause the ref to call for the ring.

Big show began assault Cena and punk did not absolutely nothing to help Cena, but the rock comes run out, and help Cena. Rock hit the spinebuster the big show, and set him up from the peoples elbow, and that when punk leaps at the rock clothesline him, rock was struggle to get up, and punk lifts himself up and GTS on the rock. Punk looked down at the rock, and then grab the title and exiting the ring and he walks up the aisle and then up the ramp and backstage as the show end.

Once the show was overs and big show comes backstage he was confront by Lila who was not happy with his actions.

**Lila: **What the hell were you doing big show? You were not to interfere into the WWE title match. She said angry

Big show: I do not care what you are thinking Lila. He said

**Lila: **Oh, will you care big show. Because I am fined for your interfere in the match. She said

Big show: You cannot fine me, because I am an ironclad contract. He said

**Lila: **No, you don't big show. You are being fined 100, 000. She said, as she walks away.


	30. Monday night RAW July 30, 2012

_The new_ _Boss_

Here is the next chapter in the new boss. Enjoy!

**Chapter 30 – Monday night RAW **

**July 30, 2012. **RAW supershow was at the US Bank arena, Cincinnati, Ohio. After the intro of RAW, and Jerry 'the king' Lawler and Michael Cole, recap the 100th episode of Monday night RAW. And then cm punk music hits and he comes out to a chorus of boo... Then he stated, everyone wants a WrestleMania moment, but last week he got his own RAW moment. And, then, he says what he did was bigger than most people's WrestleMania moment. And, he will explain himself, after he gets to something else first.

Punk goes on to says that Jerry Lawler told everyone's that he turned his back on the WWE Universe, then he exit the ring, an sit on the announcer's table right in front of Lawler. Punk says he is used to bad commentary from Cole, but you Lawler got it wrong, because the rock is not the WWE champion. The rock comes back, and acts like he is above me, and then he got. 'gifted a title shot at royal rumble and he thinks that he is going to win the title too.' he is lucky I didn't drop him then, and " Dwayne" come back out at the end of the night, and tried to make the whole show about himself,.

Punk goes on to say that this is not a popularity contest, because I am the WWE Champion, and he finds it funny that rock has not responded yet. I knows what the silence means, and you king can spins it how you wants, but the RAW 1000th episode ended exactly how it should have end, with the WWE Champion, and the best in the world. And of course, the big show comes out to the ring, and he began talking smack about Cena, and how he saves cm punk last week.

And the two go back and forth, until Cena comes run out, and goes right after the big show, and the two began fight, big show shovel Cena away, and rolled out the ring and hightail up the aisle to safe. And then AJ comes out and announcer that Cena will take on the big show in the main event and the winner gets a title shot at cm punk at SummerSlam.

Toward the end of the RAW it was time for the main event, where the stake where high. CM punk was at the announcer table doing commentary for the match. Big show comes out to a chorus of boobirds, and when Cena music hits the boo turn to cheer, as he make his way out.

The bell rang the match was underway, with big show attack Cena after the bell sound. Big show was in control of the match for the most part, until Cena rolled out of the ring, to catch his breath and regroup. But big show followed him outside of the ring, and attempt to ran him into the ringpost but Cena slide off his shoulder and shovel big show into the ringpost.

As he staggers around the ring, Cena rush him, show side step him, and send him right into the cm punk. Big show slide back into the ring, and the ref begun to count Cena out, but somehow Cena got back in the ring before the count of ten, and d the match continued.

Big show set up from the WMD punch but Cena ducks and goes for the attitude adjustment and that when cm punk runs in, and hits big show, because Cena fall and the ref calls for the bell. And then punk kick big show right in the head.

And then he grabs the title and a mic, and says the winner of the contest is… nobody… and then he calls big show and Cena both losers. And then leave the ring and walk up the aisle, as AJ comes out and Punk pass her and goes backstage.

AJ say punk is wrong, because both of them are winners. And punk will defend the WWE title at SummerSlam against both of them in a triple threat match. That brought irritates punk back out and he yells at her, and he demand respect as the show end.

**August 6, 2012. ** Monday night RAW was in San Antonio, Texas, at the

AT&T Center. After the RAW intro, AJ Lee comes out to the ring, and says she has some blockbuster matches for tonight show. And the first match is the big show versus. Randy Orton. And then she says that her ex-fiancée Daniel Bryan will face John Cena.

And she was interrupt by WWE Champion CM punk cuts her off and head for the ring before she continues. Punk says I have tried to live my life regret free, but last week, he did something that he would to apologize for. He tells AJ that he is sorry, and she should not disrespect. And AJ accepted his apologize. Punk hopes that they can remain friends, but you made a mistake last week and she should cancel the triple threat match at Summer Slam.

AJ says he is right, and I am new at her job, but your title defense is not a mistake and her decision stand. Punk says this must be her revenge for being stood up by him, and he says she should not push the guy who everyone likes because of that. I can face each guy in single matches, or even face a new opponent, but they should move on, and talk about something else.

And then when John Cena comes out to the ring, and says I am looking at you differently punk, because he becomes one of those guys who demand respect. He needs to just come out and earn it, and if punk thinks he deserves respect for being champion, he is mistaken. Cena goes onto says, he has won the WWE title 11 times and he stills fights the crowd respect, and punk show blames himself, for the triple threat match.

Punk says he did not get involved in the match last week, until you Cena put your hands on me. And I am the WWE Champion, so he will not be disrespect by anyone. He goes onto to say Cena talked him at the comminatory table, but punk actually saved him, last week, because Cena could barely left big show.

Cena say really, I can lift him you cannot look punk you do not have the odds in your favor at SummerSlam. But punk reminded him that he beat him, at last year SummerSlam. And that when the big show comes out to meet them, but AJ stops him and says they need to end this now because tonight you big show have match and Cena has match tonight. Punk says to AJ why does not he have a match, and his challenges do. And AJ respond by say he does have a match, but she does not know who his opponent is. And punk looks at her fun and AJ responds by say, the fans will deiced your opponent tonight, via, twitter vote, and their choices are between Miz, Kane and Rey Mysterio. Cm punk took on Mysterio and win.

And then later on John Cena took on Daniel Bryan. The match got underway and they went back and forth. Until Bryan, gain control of the match. Cena fought back and gain control of the match by hitting a five-knuckle shuffle and then set Bryan up for the attitude adjustment, once he hoist Bryan onto his shoulders, and attempt the AA, Bryan counters with a grapevine guillotine choke.

Cena break the holds and attempt to apply the STF but Bryan avoids and hits an enziguiri and covers Cena and only gets two counts. They exchange moves, until Cena counter Bryan again hit the AA, cover him, and got the victory.

After Cena was victories over Bryan who comes out to the ring the champion. And he climbs into the ring and raise the title over his head, and Cena saw the big show comes and shovel the punk away and he begun to fight with big show.

As Cena lift the big show up for the AA punk runs in again and hits big show, knock them both down. then he attempt kick the big show again, but he blocked hit him with WMD punch and then he wait for Cena to get up and when he turn around big show hit him too the punch. And the show end with Cena and punk lay out by the big show.


	31. Monday night RAW Aug 13, 2012

_The new_ _Boss_

Here is the next chapter in the new boss. Enjoy!

**Chapter 31 – Monday night RAW **

**August 13, 2012,** Monday night RAW, was in Dallas, Texas, at the American Airlines Center. With just six nights ago until the biggest block party of the summer, known as SummerSlam, and it was in the city of angles, Los Angeles, California at the Staple Center. Moreover, the tensions between everyone on the cards for Summerslam were at an all-time high.

During the cm punk big show match, things got intense as punk cover the big show, that when Daniel Bryan who was sitting on commentary rush into the ring, and began assaults champion cause a DQ. And, then, Bryan put punk in the No! Lock, but the big show drops an elbow on him, and then John Cena come runs out and went straight for the big show.

As big show and John Cena began fight with each other, Cena got the better of the big show, and clothesline him over the top and onto the arena floor and he was fired up. And then Bryan attempt Cena, and Cena fight back and Bryan gets back dropped out of the ring, onto the arena floor, and Cena get more psyches up a fired up the crowds. As a visibly pissed off cm punk stood up and goes right up to Cena.

As the General Manager AJ Lee comes out walks and head for the ring, and up the steep steps and step through the ropes into the ring. And he is hand mic and says. AJ says that Daniel Bryan is still dealing with his issues, and he may have ruined the match. But he will make up for it. Because Daniel Bryan will team with the big show and they face will the team of cm punk and John Cena. And then she leaves, as punk began argues with Cena.

RAW goes to a commercial break, and when they come back from the break, couples of matches goes by. And then a camera show Cena standing the back, and when he turn around, he sees cm punk standing behind him. And punk says being champion is very important to him.

Cena ask if he is going to stab him in the back tonight during they tag team match. And then punk says, he won't take short cuts, but he doesn't like their title match this Sunday. He goes on to says, he doesn't stab anyone in the back, but he is going to do anything to keep the WWE title, and he is going to make sure all the attention is still on him.

Tag team match, John Cena and cm punk vs. Daniel Bryan and big show.

Cena drops Bryan with a shoulder block, then punk calls for a tag and mouth off to Cena, and he hits a shoulder block of his own, and back away and to close to Cena who tag himself back into the match. Big show calls for a tag but Bryan scream no! at him. Then Bryan get hiptossed by Cena, and then Cena followed up with a dropkick as punk tries to tag back in, but Cena was out of reach.

Big show got involved, sand he punches Can in the stomach, and whips him across the ring. Cena goes for a flying a shoulder tackles, but the show just stay puts and drop him with a shoulder block, then he tackles Cena and punches him as we go to break. As we got back from break, Cena talks a few shots at the big show, but big show shake it off, and put him in a bearhug, until Bryan tags himself back in, and order the big show out of the ring.

Bryan yells at the big show, before he running across the ring toward, but Cena avoids a dropkick and tag in punk, and he hits a springboard clothesline, and he cover Bryan and get a near fall, but show breaks it up, and then he grabs his ribs, and crawls for a tag, but Cena is nowhere to be found. Show picks him up and works on his ribs, and then he taunts the fans, and absorbs a few punches, by punk before putting him in a bearhug.

Punk attempt to elbow his way out the holds with elbows to the head to break it, ten he hits the ropes, but the show backdrop him as Cena is climbing back onto that apron. As Show walks over the back of punk's, as he yells at Cena about summerslam, and then punk elbows show and then he kick Bryan off the apron, big show pick him an body slams him and back away towards the ropes.

Bryan tag himself back in and they get into a shouting match, as then show exit the ring. Bryan kicks punk in the chest, and then punk ducks another kick and he kicks Bryan in the side of the head, then he look at Caen for a tag, but punk hits a shoulder block instead. As punk mimics Cena and hits a sitout side slam, and the does 'you can't me' and hits the rope but Cena tag himself in the match, and Cena hits a running knee lift and then bulldog, as punk walks away from Cena.

Cena avoid a roll up and hits attitude adjustment for the win. Big show tries to attack Cena behind, but punk cut him off and hits him with tittle. Cena turn around and punk asks what happened. And punk says Cena went into business for himself, and disrespected him. Punk says Cena didn't care if they won as a team, and he was fair and even ask for a handshake as a show of good faith.

But Cena refuse. And punk says you refused and that is the ultimate sign of disrespected where he is from and he's going to teach everyone about respect this Sunday night.


	32. SummerSlam Aug 19, 2012

_The new_ _Boss_

Here is the next chapter in the new boss. Enjoy!

Spoiler Alert: changes are coming to this story?

**Chapter 32 – SummerSlam **

**August 19, 2012, **the biggest block party was back in the city of angels, also known as Los Angeles, California. SummerSlam was at the Staple Center.

It was time for the triple threat match for the WWE Championship. Once all of the competitors were in the ring, the bell sound and the match got underway, and the big show took control by knocks both Cena and punk down, then he picks them up, and punches them in the ribs before whipping Cena into the corner. Punk leaps at him, but big show throws him into the corner, then he slams punk's head on the turnbuckles and chops Cena near the ropes.

Big show then chops punk and headbutt him next, and then big show suplexes both guys and then he whips Cena across the ring again. Then big show splash Cena in the corner and knocks him outside, then hits with punk and then runs to the ropes, but punk dropkicks his knee. Then punk connects with a few strikes before calling for the GTS, but punk couldn't lift him and big show chops him in his chest hard. Cena comes back into the ring, and tries to drops big show with an attitude adjustment, but of course, punk shove him and big show lands on top of Cena head.

Big Show continues to keep them grounded by stepping on punk's back, and the he whips him into the corner, and chops him before throwing Cena onto the floor. Punk avoids a corner splash, and goes for a springboard splash, but big show catches him in the air, and he slam him down before he calling for the WMD punch. Cena jump in and tries to attack, but big show spears him and covers him for a near fall, then big show set of both them up in the corner, and attempt a slingshot splash, and punk rolled away.

Big show still hits Cena, cover him, punk hits double foot stomp to break up the pin attempt by big show, but big show grab him and throws him outside. Cena rolls to the opposite side of the ring and then outside for a breather, but big show goes after him, then he headbutts Cena and launches punk into the ring apron when he tries to get involved. Big show rolled Cena inside and follow him back in and covers him, and gets a near fall, then he grabs punk by the head on the apron, but punk grab his head and snap his head on the top rope.

Cena hits sideslam and call for the five knuckles shuffle, but of course once again Punk leap in and hits a diving a clothesline on Cena and then he mocking Cena and throwing him outside. Punk climbs the rope to the top and hits an elbow drop from the top rope, and cover him and only get two, as big show kick out, and then he kicks big show in the face, and puts him in the anaconda vise.

However, big show power out, as Cena gets back in the ring, and he drops big show with a diving forearm and then he tries to applies the STF. Big show standup with Cena hanging on his back, and he slam Cena into the turnbuckles, to the break the hold. Cena climbs the ropes and attempt to hits crossbody dive, but the big show catches him too, and slams him to the mat, then show turns around and punk drops him with a flying forearm shot.

Punk kicks at him a few times, and hits a corner knee strike, and then he attempt to goes for the bulldog but big show picks him up and throws him across the ring. Cena drops show with a top rope standing legdrop, and then punk puts big show back in the anaconda vise again and Cena simultaneously puts him in a the STF as the big show began to tap out.

Punk and Cena both think they won the match, then they began to argue with the referee, but AJ comes out and punk tells her to do the right thing. Cena says they are conspiring together, but punk tells them to the fans then AJ says they will restart the match.

The match restart as Punk and Cena continues to argue, and when they both turn around right into a double chokeslam by the big show, then he covers them separately but both men kick out. Big show called for the WMD punches again, but this time Cena ducks and hits an attitude adjustment on the big show, and then punk jump up and throw Cena outside of the ring and steals the win after Cena does the damage to the big show.


	33. Monday night RAW Aug 20 2012

_The new_ _Boss_

Here is the next chapter in the new boss. Enjoy!

Author notes: Seeing that I lived in Queen, New York and close to the path of Hurricane Sandy there is the likeable that I might lose power. Therefore, I do not know when I will be updating my stories.

**Chapter 33 – Monday night RAW **

**August 20, 2012, **Monday night RAW was in Fresno, California, and the fallout from the biggest party of summer was felt throughout the WWE Universe at California State University. 

Matt Striker asks AJ Lee for her thoughts on cm punk wanting to choose his next opponent for the WWE Championship, but before she could response, David Otunga returns and put over the move, he was filming. He says she should think of letting him represented her, because his is Harvard educated and he would file a lawsuit if someone called her crazy.

AJ says he can offer his service in the ring later and she goes onto say that she will choose his opponent him and then Otunga leave. AJ response to Matt question about cm punk? We will see who punk chooses as his next opponent, but I will make the final decision. As she walks away.

AJ walks into her office and find both Dolph Ziggler and Chris Jericho there argue. AJ says it is her job to make things interesting so I am raising the stakes in your match tonight. Jericho will get fired if he loses, but you Dolph will lose your money in the bank contract if you lose. Now go get ready for your match.

With Alberto Del Rio in the ring, and complain as usual AJ music hits and she walk out to the entranceway. AJ tells Del Rio she has no authority over him, but see that he came out in to the ring in his gear he can impressive Booker T in a match, right now, and he should say hello to his opponent, who is revealed to be Randy Orton. After the Orton and Del Rio match they, show cm punk joins Matt Striker backstage.

Cm punk says he is still the WWE champion and now he needs to finds a new opponent. He wants to picks someone who the WWE Universe loves, and someone who peoples says I cannot beat, and that man is John Cena. He goes onto says, it has based on one condition, but I am going to call out Cena later tonight, and face him like a man. I want Cena to see if will accept this condition, because it is all about respect, and I am going to demand respect from Cena tonight.

Later on cm punk comes out to the ring and says I am going to talk about my next title defense, but he remembered Jerry Lawler said, he told al lie about m. Lawler said I turned back my back on the fans, and I ants him to sat he was wrong, but the king says it wasn't mean spirited. Punk say he just want to hear him say he was wrong and he tell him to show me some respect, and give me a simple apology.

John Cena music hits and he comes out to the ring and cm punk says hey I was talking to the king, but you Cena had to come steal the spotlight and that is good Segway to my point. He goes to says, I have been taking a backseat to guys like you Cena, The Rock, and Triple H, and it was out of respect, but I am the WWE Champion and have been for nine months. I should be the main event no matter where I am on the card and he goes to address beating Cena year ago, and last night too, and it does not matter. He goes onto say all I see green hats, and all the 'Cenation' gear, and I knows what I has to do now, and this is his condition.

He says the fans will do whatever you says Cena, and you can have a title shot as long as you admit that I am the best in the world. Moreover, tell the truth Cena.

Cena says you punk have been the WWE Champion, so that means, I hasn't been, and they maybe asking why Cena is still on top. It's because of the relationship I have with the fans, and it's not about the word 'champion' but it's about the respect you wants. Fresno doesn't abandon their college team because they don't win; they respect their school and city it's about pride.

Cena says my t-shirt represents all of them, and he might be risking not getting shot, but I won't stand here and tell you punk that you are the best. He says he needs to believe in himself every night, and there's not on moment in the past year where he thought he would lose to the rock. Cena says he lost, but he never doubted himself, so if punk or anyone else doesn't want to give tier all they should leave.

Cena tells punk you held that title for almost a year once, but he didn't run out and demand respect like you punk do, and he says his reign has been forgettable. He goes onto to say all anyone will remember is when punk blew Vince McMahon a kiss before leaving the company, but he won't compromises my beliefs. Moreover, I will not stroke your ego punk either and I might not get a title shot, but you should prove you by picking another contender.

Cena says I am confident I will get another title shot, but night of champions is in his hometown and there's one way punk can define himself. Moreover, if you leave the night of champions after beating me, then you will have respect you so desperately wants, but he should makes a choice.

Cena say he doesn't respect him, if he doesn't choose him, then Cena leave and punk turn his attention back to the king. Punk says I want my apology, and it makes sense because he never turned his back on anyone so they should have a talk. Punk say he always done what he has believed in, and king say it was a misunderstanding but if you punk wants it, I am sorry. King tries to leave, but punk say he's not done. Then he say king is great at telling the fans a story, so he should call him the best if Cena won't do it.

Punk say king should tell the truth, and they can move on, but the king say he can't do that, and ask to go back, to the doing his job. As the king walk past him, punk kicks him in the back of the head, ant then he kneels down and looked at king before staring at the crowds as the show ends.

When cm punk comes backstage everyone at the gorilla position just stare at him, and then he was met by the CEO Lila McMahon-Morgan who didn't looked too happy with him and his action.

**Lila: **What do you think you are doing punk huh? No way in the script does it say for you to kick Jerry Lawler in the head? Furthermore no way does it say that you demand respect either. So now I am fine you 300,000 thousand dollars for you deplorable action here tonight. If you do it again the fine double. She said angrily

Cm punk: I don't care what you do.

**Lila: **Oh, really how would you like me to strip you as the WWE Championship huh? She ask

Cm punk: You can't to do that. He said

**Lila: **Oh, yes I can. Instead, next week right here on RAW you will be facing mystery opponent of my chosen. Moreover, trust me punk the opponent will have order to pulverize you next week and that is a Lila McMahon-Morgan guarantees. She said, as she walks way from him leaving him to wonder who his opponent is for next week.


	34. WWE RAW Aug 27, 2012

_The new_ _Boss_

Here is the next chapter in the new boss. Enjoy!

**Chapter 34 – Monday night RAW **

**August 27, 2012, **Monday night RAW was at the BMO Harris bank Bradley Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. RAW start with the intro and then the pyro and then Michael Cole start talking about tonight's event, when Jerry Lawler took off his headset and enter the ring.

Lawler says RAW does not usually start like this, but he needs to get something off his chest ad he began to address the cm punk situation and what happening on the 1000th RAW episode and last week. King goes onto says that punk took my comments out of context, and I apologize to him last week, but this week, I want punk to apologize to me.

Moreover, punk comes out to the ring, and says why the WWE champion, should apologize to him, because all he did was justifiably beat up the rock. And he goes onto says, his actions were justified and the king was the one who turned his back on the fans, and you are trying to make me out to be bad guy. He also says his not apology. Your lack of respect is why I kicked you in the head, last week, but it was provoked because you pushed me out of the way. He continues by saying he can a be man and apologize, then he says he is sorry that it is so easy to get into the WWE hall of fame by beating no names from Memphis. Your WWE career is a joke and he could not win the WWE championship, let alone beat Michael Cole at WrestleMania.

Punk continues to disrespectful toward a hall of fame King, by saying he is sorry about the man king has becomes, ten he backs up and asks if the king is upset. Do you want to fight me huh? You are a commentary and I am the best in the world, and he embarrasses everyone paid to king.

Lawler says I wanted an apology instead of a fight. But punk continues to eggs him on and says he knows the king wants to see what would happen and he is up for it. You will be embarrassed because, you get the crap kicked out of him, or it will be because he refused to fight.

Lawler say your forgot one thing punk, you already have a match tonight with a mystery opponent who will be chosen by the CEO Lila McMahon you should more worry about that then fighting me. Because in case you do not know, the CEO is an McMahon and they do things differently punk. You just might get your ass kicked by whomever the CEO has chosen. He, drop the mic exit the ring leaving punk stand there looked dumbfounds.

Later on, Jerry Lawler is standing on top of the announce table with a mic and say he wants to go over what cm punk said earlier. I fought alot of legends in Memphis, not no names. I fought Andy Kaufman and plenty of great wrestlers who are hall of fame in they own right. And I have a lot of respect for them, and yes I might not have been WWE Championship, but I was a world champion, and I am a hall of famer already I cement my legacy a longtime. And that is no easy tasks, and you do not become a hall of famer unless you stand up to people and take on guys in their prime. I do not think that I am the best in world, but I do not think punk is either, because to be the best in world you show a lot of respect for the hall of fame who come before you. He said, as the fans cheer.

After Jerry Lawler jump off the table, and resuming his position at the announce table it was time for John Cena taking on the Miz. After both the Miz and John Cena enter the arena and the ring, the match got underway, and the Miz took Cena down with a headlock, but Cena get up and use his power by shoves the Miz into the ropes and leapfrogging the Miz, and taking him down with a headlock of his own.

The Miz regain his feet and shove Cena into the rope. And leapfrog Can, but Can runs back and armdrag the Miz, before applying a headlock again to the Miz, as we go to break. And when we come back from break the Miz is hitting a corner clothesline, and then he goes up top, and attempt to hits a double axe handle smash, and then he cover Cena but he only get a two counts, as Cena kick out.

Then the Miz re=applying the headlock, but once again Cena make to his feet, and breaks the Miz's grip, then the Miz goes for a suplex, but Cena counters with one of his own, only to have the Miz come back with a backbreaker and cover him and get another two counts.

Miz run to the ropes and bounce off and kick Cena in the head cover him get only two counts. He slowly get frustrate so he kick Cena again in the head, and cover again and get a another two counts, and he getting more frustrate that he cannot put Cena away.

The Miz try to kick Cena again, but Cena counters by trip him and applies the STF, but the Miz manage to get to the ropes caused the break. Miz then hits a swinging DDT for another two counts, and then he setup for skull crushing finale, but Cena counters and attempts to lift him for attitude adjustment.

But the Miz counters with a side effects, then, he goes for another corner clothesline again, but Cena ducks it, and hits a shoulder tackle. And then Cena drop Miz with a sitout slam, and then he hits the five knuckles shuffle and then he set up doe the attitude adjustment and hits a thunderous AA and cover the Miz and got the victory.

Toward the end of RAW cm, punk made his way to the ring for his match against a mystery opponent who was chosen by the CEO. As cm punk waited for his mystery opponent he just stare at the king who was sitting at ringside. The light when off and when the lights come back on Randy Orton was standing there.

**Michael: **Oh, my god Lila McMahon picks the Viper as punk opponent. Punk does not stand a chance King. He said

**Jerry: **Yeah, I know and I loved it. He said

Orton began assault punk it looked like he had his March order and that was to pulverize cm punk. Orton controls the match and he kept him grounded.

Orton battered pummels punk with hard-hitting moves. Punk could not mount any kind of offense against the Viper. Orton hits a snap scoop powerslam and then inverted headlock backbreaker, and, then, he set up for the RKO and when punk regain his feet and turn around Orton hits a thunderous RKO he cover him and got the three counts.

Lila was definitely send a message to the WWE Champion punk, do not be disrespectful or you will pay the ultimate penalty with her.


	35. WWE RAW Sept 3, 2012

_The new_ _Boss_

Here is the next chapter in the new boss. Enjoy!

**Chapter 35 – John Cena vs. Del Rio **

_**September 3,**_** 2012, **Monday night RAW was at the all-state arena in Chicago, Illinois. The RAW intro happen, then they show Michael Cole sitting alone at the announcer table, and he informs the everyone that Jerry Lawler is not on commentary tonight, and then they show a clip of him from a few minutes ago, brawling backstage with cm punk who attacks Lawler from behind.

After showing the clips of Lawler brawling with cm punk Sheamus comes to out the ring and says, they are off to a jump start here tonight, and he goes onto says, he party never ends in Chicago, but it will for Alberto Del Rio. As he continues to start, he talks about Night of Champions, when cm punk music cuts him off, then the WWE champion comes out a nice pop for the hometown.

Cm punk tells Sheamus he should not talk to his hometown fans, because he is a guy that they can actually relate to then he asked how everyone doing. He says they saw him fighting with Jerry Lawler, but they didn't see King attack him from behind, and he dealt with it Chicago style. He goes onto say, last week I was blind side by the CEO when she chosen the Viper Randy Orton as my opponent that wasn't right. I want Lawler last week not the Viper. I want to teach Lawler respect, and instead I got the Viper. Now, anyone will agree with me that Lawler is on the wrong side. And, John Cena and Lawler turned they backs on the WWE Universe, not me.

Sheamus says he wants respect, because he's a champion too, and you are going exactly what the rock did to him by interrupting him. He says the rock actually had the guts to get into the ring, so I want to face you in the ring. Cm punk says tonight's not the night. He goes onto says, Sheamus is the second the best in the world, and he should shut up, and get in line with the rest. Sheamus says he's talking out of his arse. That when AJ music hits and she walks out the entranceway.

AJ says, no, disrespect to you Sheamus, but night of champions is close, and I had an idea for tonight, two main events. Alberto Del Rio will face John Cena and we will have a 'Champion vs. Champion' match where Sheamus will face you punk. As the fans, cheer that match. And AJ walks backstage.

Later on, Sheamus come out to the rig ready for his match against cm punk. But when cm punk comes out to the ring, he wasn't ready for the match. And Sheamus says why his to dressed for they match. And cm punk says there's a lot of Sheamus doesn't know about his city, and they respect him and all of his decisions that he makes. Peoples are all taking the day off for Labor Day, so I sure they will respect the fact that I am doing the same thing. As he drops the mic and exit, the ring and walks up the aisle with WWE title raise in the air.

Sheamus says walking out is disrespectful to the fans who want to this match. And punk all you prove here tonight is that your coward. Meanwhile, backstage AJ trying to stop cm punk from leaving the arena. Cm punk says he is leaving because he has personal days, check my contract, and drive off.

Later on, AJ was seeing on the phone. As you sure Lila, that I can do that. Okay. Matt Striker knocks on AJ office door and says she might not know him, but he wants her thoughts on tonight's events. AJ says I just spoke with the CEO and she is not happy with punk action here tonight, and I have the authorizing to fine punk, which I will do next week. John Cena Alberto Del Rio match, and have a falls counts anywhere match.

Vickie Guerrero comes out and says she told everyone she had some personal grievances to air, and she's not leaving the ring until AJ comes out to there. And she sit on a chair and waits for a response, then she reminds everyone why she is in the ring and she footage from last week. Vickie says its clear AJ is losing control of her show, and she will have a talk with AJ about it then, she stands talking to the empty chair.

AJ finally comes out to the ring, and says that she talks with the CEO who told her that she need to be more firm with Superstars, Divas and manager who do not listen to her, because she is General Manager. The CEO also told me that no one could touch me. Vickie says that doesn't apply to me, and she slaps AJ and the fans booing. And then, AJ grab Vickie by the arm spin her around and slap her, and Vickie fall to the mat, as AJ exiting the ring, leaving a bewildered Vickie on the mat holding her cheek where AJ hits her.

Falls counts anywhere match, between John Cena and Alberto Del Rio began once both Superstars were in the ring. Once the bell sound the match was underway, Del Rio hits a back breaker, then he stomp Cena and bodyslam him too, before he putting him in a headlock. Cena response by break the hold with his power and then he began trades punches with Del Rio, and then they clothesline each other, but Del Rio hits backstabber on Cena and cover him and only got a two counts as Cena kick out.

Cena got to his feet first, and he hits dropkick and a sitout slam, then he hits the five knuckles shuffle and he then set up for the Attitude Adjustment. But Del Rio took things to outside and sends Cena into the steps, then he whips him into the barricade and then he stomp again him. But Cena come back with a whip into the barricade and cover him and got two counts too. Cena stood up and he walks over to the announcer table took the apart the table, but Del Rio drop him with an enziguiri.

Del Rio kicks him in the face and goes for a suplex, and then Cena counters with an attitude Adjustment attempt, but Del Rio throw him into the ringpost. Del Rio grabs chair and swing at Cena but he miss, as Cena ducks and send Del Rio into the crowd before pulling the steps into position. Cena grab Del Rio again and once again send him into the barricade, and walks up the step for an AA, the through table, but Del Rio counters, and suplex Cena through the table, he cover him and got a two count only on Cena.

Then he grab the mic, and says Cena is beneath him and he will breaks his arm, but Cena counters with a STF and then Del Rio hits him with mic., break the hold. Del Rio headbutts him the floor, and followed with a suplex, then Cena regain his feet and he Del Rio battle toward the entranceway and toward the car, where Del Rio punch him near the car, but Cena slam his head into the side of the stage.

Cena lifts up a speaker to use on Del Rio but he kicks him in the leg, then they continues to fight backstage, as Cena throw him into the interview area. Del Rio goes for the cross arm breaker again, but Cena counter again this time with Attitude Adjustment as he was about to cover Del Rio for the win, out nowhere cm punk blinds side Cena with a head to the side of the head, and he help roll over to the make the cover.

And Del Rio got the victory with the help of cm punk. After the bell sound punk lifts Cena up, and hits the GTS on the hood of the car. As he raise the title of the air, as the same time Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase and Marcus Morgan come run to the area. As punk get the passenger seat, Randy says you're a dead man punk. As DiBiase went after him but the car begun to move, and everyone saw Paul Heyman as the driver, as RAW end.


	36. WWE RAW Sept 10, 2012

_The new_ _Boss_

Here is the next chapter in the new boss. Enjoy!

**Chapter 36 Legacy reunion **

_**September 10,**_** 2012, **Monday night RAW was at the Bell Centre, in Montreal, Canada. And with six nights to ago for nights of champions in Boston Mass. Bret 'Hit Man' Hart starts things off, by acknowledge the great crowd response by saying it's been awhile so he'll enjoys this he goes onto says it took a longtime to get there, then the fans start an "ole!" chant, and he says it's good to be back in Montreal. A lot has happened in 15 years, and the last time he as there was a dark time, but it was also one of the greatest moment in his career.

Bret goes onto say that the fans got him through that them, he like to think it's a Canadian, moments, but he want to thanks them all for the years of support they showed him. And, of course, cm punk had to come out, and say with all due respect to Bret, all of things that Bret had happen to him was already detailed in his book. He goes onto says, he would never write a book about himself, but if he did he would call it, what if? Then he asks what if they faced each other a Survivor Series?

Bret response it wouldn't have mattered what Vince McMahon would have done, because he would have put him in the sharpshooter so fast it's not funny. Punk says he doesn't believe that, and he say WWE would exist if it really happened because he doesn't need Vince's help to beat someone. He goes onto says, the attitude Era would have never happened. And he would have jumped to WCW, and then Bret says he underestimated punk intelligence. He's still the best as for as he's concerned.

However, punk says that sicken him that Bret still calls himself that it because it isn't true. Punk says he can call himself the king of England or Memphis like Jerry Lawler, but it still, doesn't mean it's true. Bret says he doesn't what punk problems with Jerry Lawler is, but he knows Lawler always showed up to a fight, and he wants to show everyone what the best in the world did last week.

Punk says he as in his hometown, and they treat his respectfully, and but he returned to get some belonging and he ran into John Cena. He says he thinks Cena maybe watching right now, and he asks if Bret has him watching his back tonight. Bret says he wanted to talk to the fans.

Punk says he wants the respect he deserves, and he's been champion longer than Bret ever was, and he'll further prove himself by beating Cena on Sunday. He goes onto says Bret got a great reception, tonight, and that is what he deserve, because he is the WWE champion, and he should be praised around the world. He continues to says he going turn Cena into a broken, beaten, shell of a man, just like Bret, is, then he drops the mic and leave the ring. And the fans in Montreal chants "asshole' toward punk.

Later on, Punk goes up to AJ, in the back and says why doesn't John Cena have a match tonight, but he does, and he doesn't think it's fair at all. He him, that it could be worse, and she could had him face Sheamus again. You walked out on everyone last week. I am fine you 10,000 thousand dollars for last week and tonight you are in handicap match against John Cena's brother in law Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase. As she, walks away the fans were cheering.

Michael: The general manager AJ Lee has put cm punk in a handicap match against the Viper Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase. What a match that will be later tonight King. He said

Jerry: That is going to be some match Cole, because you and I both know that there is no love lost between cm punk and Randy Orton. Remember they epic battle last year. He said

Michael: Yeah, I do those epic battles they have. Also King it is a reunion of Legacy between Orton and DiBiase. He said

**Two on one handicap match. **

**Randy Orton & Ted DiBiase vs. **CM Punk.

CM punk comes out to a chorus of boobirds from the Montreal faith as he made his way to the ring, the boos turn to cheer as Randy Orton music began to play and he and DiBiase walks out to the entranceway.

As Orton and DiBiase made they walks to the ring they were both stare intensely at cm punk who was in the ring, they remember what he did to their bother in law John Cena last week. They both had revenge on their minds for their brother in law.

Jerry: Cole looks at the eyes of both Orton and DiBiase. He said

Michael: I see they eyes there are on a mission. And, that mission is to soft up cm punk for their brother in law John Cena. He said

Jerry: You know Cole; cm punk might not survive this handicap match tonight. He said, as Orton and DiBiase slowly surrender the ring and punk was middle the ring he was watch both Orton and DiBiase on other side of the ring.

DiBiase attempt to slide into the ring first, distraction punk and Orton slide in and attack him behind and then DiBiase join him and the beaten was on. They both took turn stomping and pound on punk and the fans were loving the beaten that cm punk was reclining for Orton and DiBiase.

Then punk began to mount a comeback when he whip Orton into the corner and he attack DiBiase and he attempt whip him into Orton but DiBiase reverse and send punk straight into Orton foot. Orton and DiBiase work well together just like the old days of legacy.

DiBiase set up for the dream street and when punk got up and he goes for dream street punk block it and rolled out of the outside and he tries to walk out on the match, but Orton wasn't let him, he runs after him and hits him from behind before he could walked backstage.

Orton punches him and send him scramble back to the ring but waiting for there was DiBiase punk had nowhere to hide. Orton throws him in the steel steps before rolling him back into the ring. When he got up DiBiase hits him with a dropkick, as Orton slide back into the ring. Orton setup for the RKO as punk regains his feet he looked at DiBiase who point behind him and as punk turn around Randy, hits a thunderous RKO and instead of covering him. Randy and Ted pick him and he hits a thunderous dream street and they both cover him and the referee count the one, two and three, and then the bell sound.

As the referee, raise the hands of both Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase.

Once Randy and Ted come backstage Cen was there waiting and congrats them on beating up punk.

**Ted: **Hey, men were enjoy kicking his ass tonight. He said

**Randy: **Think of it as present man. He got what he deserves especially after what he did to you last week, it was ours pleasure. He said

**John: **Thanks guys. I can only hope he does not whine and complain come this Sunday night at Night of champions. I want to his ass in my hometown of Boston and take the title from him. He said

**Marcus: **Hey, John no worry there is no way that Lila is going to let that happen. He said


	37. Night of Champions Sept 16, 2012

_The new_ _Boss_

Here is the next chapter in the new boss. Enjoy!

**Chapter 37- impromptu to main event **

_**September 16,**_** 2012,** Night of Champions was at the TD Bank Center, in downtown Boston, Mass. Every title in the WWE was on the lines, and the challenges were hungry for some gold. But, they had to go through the current champions to reach the promise land. There was on match on the entire cards that did not have to do with a title and that match was the Randy Orton vs. Dolph Ziggler contest.

After both superstars were in the ring and the bell sound, the match got under way, Orton ties up with Ziggler and breaks out of a side headlock, then Ziggler hits a shoulder block and taunt Orton while Vickie laugh at ringside. Orton puts Ziggler in a side headlock of his own, and Ziggler shoves him into the ropes, so Orton hits a shoulder block of his own too, and ten follows up by stomping him in the back. And, then, he drops Ziggler with some European uppercuts, and then Ziggler come back with a drop toehold into the ropes then he hits a dropkick and cover Orton only for a two counts.

Ziggler pull him to his feet and they start to slugging it out, then Ziggler drop him with a neckbreaker and cover him for another near fall. And then Ziggler elbows him in the head. Orton blocks a suplex attempt and he counters flowed with a springboard suplex of his own, then he hits an inverted headlock backbreaker and then some clothesline before following with a snap scoop powerslam.

Ziggler rolls to the apron of the ring, but Orton sets him up for the hanging DDT, and Ziggler counters with a rollup but Orton comes back with DDT. Orton sets Ziggler up the top rope and punches him in the head, then he sets up a superplex, but Ziggler punches him a few times and shoves him off the ropes.

And then Ziggler hits a missile dropkicks from the top rope, and cover him again and got another near fall, then he snap Orton's head on the top rope and stomp him in the chest. The WWE universe began stamp, clasp, and chant Orton.

**WWE Universe: **Orton! Orton! They chant, and Randy response.

Ziggler hits some repeated elbows drops cover him again and got another near fall, ten he applies a headlock but Orton makes it to his feet and breaks the holds with a side suplex. And Orton goes after Ziggler in the corner, and gets a caught with an elbow, then; Ziggler knocks him down and puts him back in the headlock on the mat.

Orton breaks it again, and follows with a dropkick, then Ziggler hits a surprise DDT and cover him again ad got near fall, and then he sets an attack on the top ropes. But Orton crotch him on the top turnbuckles and climb on to the top ropes and hits s superplex cover him and he got a near fall, then they regain their feet and began trades punches, before Orton headbutt him, but Ziggler stuns him with an elbow.

And then Ziggler hits the ropes, but Orton knocks him down, then Ziggler surprise again him a legdrop bulldog, cover him again got another near fall, and then he goes for the Zig Zag.

Orton counters and throws him outside, then Orton hits a hanging DDT off the barricade, and he rolls Ziggler in and calls for the RKO. But Ziggler counters and goes for a sleephold but Orton throws him over his shoulder, then Ziggler runs toward him and Orton catches him with a RKO and covers him for the win.

After the match there was trouble brewing backstage and Cm punk is the cause of the troubling by refuse to face Cena in the main event because of what took place Monday night on RAW.

When it time for the main event Cena went out first to a huge ovation from the hometown crowd there were solid behind him tonight for his match. When it was time for the champion to make his way to the ring he did not show and the fans were getting agitated that cm punk was a no show. Marcus Morgan music hits

JBL: Who is that? He asked, as Marcus walks out to the entranceway

Michael: That is the husband of the CEO Lila McMahon, Marcus Morgan. He said, as Marcus walks toward for the ring, where he walks up the steel steps and step through the ropes into the ring.

**John: **Marcus where is punk? He asked

**Marcus: **I do not know. Punk I knew you can hear, now, listens really good. If you do not come out here and defense the WWE Championship, you will suffer severe consequence with my wife the CEO Lila McMahon. You have exactly five second to come out here for this match. He said, as the five second pass and still no punk. And just then punk music hits, but he did not comes out instead it was Paul heyman and the fans boo.

Michael: Well, that is certainly not the champion it Paul heyman. He said, as heyman made his way on the ring and climb into the ring with Marcus and Cena.

**Marcus: **Where is punk heyman? He asked

Heyman: the champion what me to informed you, Cena, the fans and your wife that he is not defending the WWE Championship here tonight, do to what happened Monday night on RAW. He said

**Marcus: **Oh, really now. Well you hear this heyman punk is under contract, he is the WWE Championship, and he must defense the title when it call for it, tonight is the night for the WWE championship to be defending. He said

Heyman: you have no say here.

**Marcus: **Oh, yes I do see, Heyman I am the Executive Vice President of the WWE and I am cm punk boss. But, hey if he does not want to wrestle fine, that only shown that, he is a coward. (As he grabs heyman by his tie) but seeing that you out here for the champion I am going to feed you to Cena.

Heyman: No. He screams

**Marcus: **Oh, yes. I am going to allow him to take out is frustrate on you seeing that cowardly champion does not want to show his cowardly face. (and he shoves heyman toward Cena) all right punk heyman is going to take you beating here tonight. Ring the bell and start this impromptu to match. He said, as he exits the ring and the bell sound and Cena began to beat up heyman.

A few short clotheslines and then Cena hoist heyman up on his shoulders and hits a thunderous Attitude Adjustment and then he applies the STF and heyman began tapping ferociously and the bell sound and Cena was victory.

What is going to happened now that cm punk refuses to defend the WWE Championship against John Cena at night of champions?


	38. WWE RAW Sept 17, 2012

_The new_ _Boss_

Here is the next chapter in the new boss. Enjoy!

**Chapter 38- Lila surprise visit **

_**September 17,**_** 2012,** Monday night RAW was at the Webster Bank arena at harbor yard, in beautiful Bridgeport, Connecticut. The WWE roster was still buzzing about what happen at night of champions and the main event that did not take place. Instead, there was an impromptu match between John Cena and Paul heyman.

Everyone was speculated that the CEO of the WWE Lila McMahon is coming to RAW and she is going to dishing some kind of discipline to the current WWE champion cm punk who refuse to wrestle Cena last night, all because he was beaten down the previous week by Cena's brother in laws Orton and DiBiase. However, that is no excuse for not defending the WWE Championship. The RAW intro happened and then the pyro went off.

Paul heyman comes out to the ring and the fans began booing him when they saw him and he was walking slowly to the ring do to what happened to him the previous night, at night of champions. He says he was assaults last night at the night of champions by John Cena and he wants an apology from Cena for what he did to him.

**JR: **Heyman should be looking at punk who chose not to wrestle last night, and he put heyman in that situation. He said

**Michael: **You are JR it was punk refusal to defense the WWE championship. He said

Heyman continues on, by saying that he feels that cm punk should not suffer any discipline because he chose not to the defense the WWE championship. As Marcus Morgan cuts him off before, heyman can say anymore.

Marcus made his way the ring climbs into the ring with heyman and told him to shut up. As the fans cheer. Cm punk is a coward heyman because he is scared of Cena that is a knowing fact. Heyman say wait a minute cm punk is not scared of anyone and that include Cena.

Marcus says punk is scare and he proves that last night when he refuses to wrestle Cena for the WWE Championship. Cm punk has been mouth off for weeks now about respect he does not even know the truth meaning of respect. Cm punk says that Jerry Lawler twist the truth, no that is cm punk who twist the truth.

Heyman says respect is earned by leaving no doubt. Marcus no, respect is earned when you respect show it to others. Now tonight, cm punk will be wrestling tonight and his opponent will be John Cena. (As the fans cheer again, they will final see the matches they want to see last night.) Heyman says punk will tell him what he thinks of that when he gets there later tonight.

Marcus says no, cm punk will not be dictated anything anymore. Moreover, heyman you can warn punk that my wife is on her way here to deal with him for his action last night, and not defending the WWE Championship. Moreover, I can promise you that punk will be on the receive end of some kind of discipline from my wife the CEO. As he drop the mic and exit the ring as his, music began to play.

**Michael: **Wow, JR the CEO Lila McMahon is on her way here tonight to deal with cm punk. He said

**JR: **Yes, she is Cole. Moreover, I can almost guarantee that the CEO is probably not in a very good mood because of what took place last night at night of champions with cm punk. He said

**Michael: **You know JR. He said

Later on, they show cm punk and Paul heyman talking backstage when Josh Mathews walks over and ask if he has any thought about his match tonight with Cena. Moreover, that the CEO is on her way here to deal with him. Punk says he is not looking forward to it. Moreover, as for the CEO coming here, do so-called deal with me. I cannot wait. Last week I was forced into a two on one handicap I am the WWE champion and I do not getting any respect. And I do not know what I have to do to get it. But I will be demand respect from the CEO tonight.

Two matches go by, and then they showed the parking garage and a long black limo drive into the arena come to a stop, and the chauffeur step out of the limo walks back the limo and he opened the door. The CEO of the WWE Lila McMahon step out of the limo and the fans cheer when they saw her.

**JR: **There she is Cole ours boss Lila McMahon. He said

**Michael: **Yep who is here tonight to deal directly with the WWE Champion cm punk? He said

**Lila: **Thank you. She said

Chauffeur: You're welcome Mrs. Morgan. He said as Lila walks away from the limo.

**JR: **It look likes the CEO is head ours way. What is going to happen next? He said, as they went to a quick commercial break, and when they return from the commercial break, Lila music began to play and the WWE Universe were on their feet for her.

**Justin: **Please welcome the CEO of the WWE Lila McMahon. He announced, as Lila walks out to the entranceway and the fans erupted for her.

**Michael: **And there she is JR. He said

**JR: **What an ovation for Lila McMahon. He said, as Lila walk down the ramp stop and then the pyro went off behind her, and then she walk down the short aisle touches some of the fans hands as she walk by them.

Lila walks steel steps to the apron of the ring and step through the rope into the ring. Then she was hand mic.

**Lila: **I am sure everyone here and every Superstar in the back is probably wondering what kind of punishment I am going to dishing out to the WWE champion cm punk. Well I know it is punish that cm punk will not like, but I do not care. Cm punk needs to learn a tough lesson and I am going to teach him that lesson. She said, as she was cuts off before she could finish. As punk music began to play.

Cm punk along with Paul heyman comes out to the ring to confront the CEO of the WWE Lila McMahon. Punk says well; well look who it is the CEO Lila McMahon. I want you to fire AJ Lee for last week she put me in a handicap against Orton and DiBiase.

**Lila: **First of all, shut up. (As the fans cheer) and second I will not be fired AJ Lee, for reason, and that reason is I told her to put you in that handicap match last week due to your actions in recent weeks. You have no right to dictated who you will be facing or defending the WWE Championship against. She said firmly

Punk says I demand that you show me some respect. And the look in Lila's blues eyes change very fast.

**Lila: **Excuse me punk. Let me made something perfectly clear to you right now, you do not demand respect. Especially from me you are going to have to earn my respect and so far, you haven't earned my respect. All you have done is complain, moan, and make demand. Now as for last night, and your refusal to defend the WWE title against my brother in law John Cena is going to be costly for you punk.

Punk says oh yeah.

**Lila: **Yes. You see tonight you are in match against my brother in law John Cena. And they will some stipulation for that match that will be revealing later. Here a warn punk, if you try to leave any more of your matches, you will be fine heavy.

Punk says I am scared of any kind of fine.

**Lila: **Really now.

Punk says yeah really.

**Lila: **How does one million dollars sound? She said, as everyone was shocking.

Punk: you cannot do that. He yelled

**Lila: **As CEO, I can do want ever I want punk. And fining you is one of those things. I can fine, suspend and I can also strip you of the WWE title if I chose too. And start next week you will be defend the WWE title against everyone. The games are over punk. She said, as she drops the mic and exits the ring, as her music began to play.

**Michael: **JR I thought I saw it all when Lila father Mr. McMahon was in charge, I guess I was wrong. He said, as Lila walk up the aisle and then up the ramp and backstage.

**JR: **Oh, I do not know Cole. Lila is after all Mr. McMahon daughter, so maybe she does take after him, in some area. He said

Later on, it was time for the main event cm punk vs. John Cena. Cm punk music began to play and he walks out with Paul heyman followed him, to a chorus of boobirds from the WWE Universe especially in Bridgeport Connecticut.

Once cm punk and heyman were in the ring Randy Orton comes walks out to the entranceway and he made is his way his to the ring, and right behind him was Ted DiBiase. And behind him was Kofi Kingston, and behind him was Sheamus.

**Michael:** I guess this is a lumberjack match now. He said

**JR: **Oh yeah. And you notice who the lumberjacks are there Cole. Sheamus, Ted DiBiase, Randy Orton and Kofi Kingston. That tells you something. He said, and then John Cena music began to play the Cenation erupts for their leader.

John walk out to the entranceway to a huge ovation and he salute the fans and then he ran down the ramp and the aisle and slide into the ring, where he stood up and salute the fans again.

The bell sound and the match was underway. Cena went after cm punk he dive out of the ring but that was short live, because Sheamus grabs him and toss him back inside the ring and punk didn't likes that, and Cena grabs behind him and began unload on him with some big right hands.

Cena force punk into a corner and then he whip him across the ring and hits a backdrop on him, and then he applies a front facelock, keeping the punk from escape the ring again. Punk broke the hold by put his foot on the rope and Cena did not break right away as the ref got close to the five count he finally let go. Punk kicks him, but Cena kicks back, and then punk rake his eyes to gain control of the match.

Punk attack and ground him, but Cena fought back again and once again punk rake his eyes, and then he chokes Cena with his foot, and then he put Cena in a chinlock, but Cena breaks the hold with his power, and then he hits a shoulder tackles on him. Then he hits a sitout side slam and then he calls forth five knuckles shuffle, but punk attempt to kick him in the head but Cena grab his leg and applies the STF.

Punk make to the rope breaks the holds again, he rolls outside of the ring but he was greet by Ted DiBiase who quick grab him and rolls him back inside the ring and punk reach through the rope to hits DiBiase but miss. And when punk turn around Cena hoist him up onto his shoulders and hits a thunderous attitude adjustment and cover him and the ref. made the counts and the bell sound and Cena was the winner.

As Cena, celebrate the victory with Kofi, Ted, Randy and Sheamus as they walks up the aisle and backstage. Heyman points out that punk got his foot on the rope. While heyman and punk berate the referee, for the blown call. Then we see the replay of it and punk continue to scream at him.

The referee tries to leave but punk followed him and continue to scream at him and then Lila music hits and punk stop dead in his track when he hear Lila music play she walks out to the entranceway and motion for the referee to continue back backstage. And she stare at him as RAW.


	39. Vickie speak with Lila

_The new_ _Boss_

Here is the next chapter in the new boss. Enjoy!

**Chapter 39- Vickie speak with Lila **

Vickie thought that Lila would be at Night of Champions but of course, she was not there and last night at RAW Lila was very busy. However, seeing that she is still in Connecticut she figures go to the Titan Towers and speak with Lila in personal.

When Vickie arrives at Titan Towers, she walks into the building and took the elevator up to the top floor where Lila Morgan office is. She step off the elevator and walks toward the receptionist.

Receptionist: Good morning, welcome WWE. How can I help? She asked

Vickie: Good morning. Uh- I am here to see Lila Morgan the CEO. She replied

Receptionist: Do you have an appointment with Mrs. Morgan? She asked

Vickie: Uh- no I do not have an appointment with Mrs. Morgan. However, it is important that I speak with her. It is concerning Monday night RAW and whom she put in charge. She replied 

Receptionist: Uh- I would have to call her secretary please have a seat. She said

Vickie: Okay. She said, as she walk over to the chairs that where there and she sat down and waiting. While Receptionist call Lila secretary Ava.

Receptionist: Ava good morning it is Bryanna.

Ava: Yes Bryanna what can I do for you. She asked

Bryanna: There is a Vickie Guerrero here and she want to see Lila about something very important she say it involved Monday night RAW and whom Lila put in charge. She replied

Ava: I do not see that she had an appointment with Mrs. Morgan today. She said

Bryanna: Yes, I know Ava. However, she is saying it very important. She said

Ava: Uh- okay. I will tell Lila when I see her just have Mrs. Guerrero wait. She said

Bryanna: Okay. Bye. She said, as she hangs up the phone.

Lila comes out of her office when Ava saw her.

Ava: Lila.

**Lila: **Yes, Ava. She said

Ava: Uh- out by the receptionist area, there is a Vickie Guerrero there and she wants to see you about something very important. She said

**Lila: **All right, I am head that way. Thanks. She said

Ava: You are welcome. She said, as Lila walk down the hallway toward the receptionist area.

Lila walk over to the receptionist Bryanna who smile at her, and talking quietly with Lila and she nodded her head over to where Vickie was. In addition, Lila told her she would handle her. As Lila walk toward Vickie she was stop by Cathy.

**Cathy: **Lila.

**Lila: **Yes, Cathy. She said

**Cathy: **Is everything arrange for Stephanie birthday dinner this coming weekend? She asked

**Lila: **Yes, I spoke with my sister in law and everything is all ready for us for Friday night. No worry. She said

**Cathy: **Good.

**Lila: **I just need to call my brother Shane and ask him if he and Marissa would like to join us. She said

**Cathy: **Good. What is Vickie doing here? She said

**Lila: **What else Cathy to complain I will see you later. She said

**Cathy: **Well good luck with her Lila. She said, smiling.

**Lila: **Thanks, I am going to need it. She said, as Cathy walk away.

Vickie stood up to greet Lila.

Vickie: Lila thank you for seeing me even though I do not have appointment. She said

**Lila: **First Vickie do not make this habit. You need to make an appointment like everybody else. She said, as she walks toward her office and Vickie followed her.

They walk toward the office; Lila was stop again this time by Caroline.

**Coralline: **Lila.

**Lila:** Hi, Carol. What is up? She ask

**Caroline: **Hi, Lila. Have you heard from Stephanie yet? She asked

**Lila: **Uh, no not yet. I am sure that they are fine. She replied

**Caroline: **Do you know what happened to my brother? She asked

**Lila: **Yeah, I was inform last night while I was at RAW. He has some bone chips in his right elbow, and they have been bothering him, so he has elect to have some surgery and have they remove. I do not know how long he will be out yet. I will find out after the surgery when Stephanie call me. She replied

**Carol: **Okay uh will you let me know please. She said

**Lila: **I will Carol. She said

**Carol: **Thanks Lila. She said

**Lila: **You are welcome Carol. She said, as she walk into the office with Vickie. Okay Vickie what do you need to see me about? She asked, as she sat down at her desk.

Vickie: Who else Lila AJ Lee. She is out of control she blatant lie on September 3 episode of Monday night RAW.

**Lila: **First Vickie she did not lie I told her to be more firm with superstars, Divas, and managers. In addition, I told her that no one could touch her because she is the general manager. In addition, I clearly remember that you say that does not apply to me and then you slap her, and she return it. She said

Vickie: Peoples in charge do not have the right to strike talents. She said

**Lila: **Really Vickie you do not say. Talents does not have the same right to strike, disrespect the general manager when they make a certain match. Things are constantly change Vickie. In addition, the general managers are extend of my office, they take works from me and the talents should be more respect toward the general managers. However, so far certain superstars have been disrespectful toward my general managers so certain consequence have been dish out by the general managers on my orders. She said

Vickie: AJ Lee does not have the experience to be general manager. However, I do Lila maybe you should make a change for everyone sake. She said

**Lila:** What experience do you have Vickie huh. I clearly remember when you were in charge and there was completely chaos on Smackdown and then on RAW. In addition, you showing favoritism toward certain superstars. I will not be firing AJ Lee because you want me too. Now please leave I have a lot of works to do. She said

Vickie stood up and storm out of the office.


	40. WWE RAW Sept 24, 2012

_The new_ _Boss_

Here is the next chapter in the new boss. Enjoy!

**Chapter 40- chaotic RAW **

_**September 24, 2012, **_Monday night was in Albany, New York, at the Times Union Center… __and things got off to a complaining start by the whining cm punk, about the CEO Lila McMahon and what she decide to do him for not defending the WWE Championship against her brother in law John Cena at night of champions.

He call injustice and the fans booed and cm punk told them to shut up and that they are being very disrespectful toward he is the WWE Champion and they should show him some respect. He rant continues about the referee Brad Maddox and his injustice against him last week. He calls it a travesty. Then he calls for Maddox to resignation because it is the appropriate thing to do.

At that moment AJ Lee RAW General Manager had hear enough and march to the ring with authority she had just about enough of cm punk and heyman act. Heyman ask if she was there to correct the decision from last week.

AJ Lee looked at him and says in a firm voice, you look like an ass when you assume heyman. Now I will not tolerate you harass referees, and hold Monday night RAW hostage either. You don't like what happen, well isn't that just too bad deal with it and quit complain. As the fans cheer.

Punk says I am the WWE Champion and you only have a job because of me anyway AJ. In addition, you have head it out for me for weeks now. AJ say shut up punk, (as the fans cheer.) no one want to hear you cry like a spoil brat. The WWE Universe is here tonight to see matches not listen to you whine. As the fans cheer continues.

AJ says, now last week the CEO say and I quote start next week you will be defending the WWE title well guess what, that start tonight. In addition, you will not know who your opponent is until the matches and that will happen each and every night. Now I got permission from the CEO to add stipulation you will enter first so that you will not attack your opponent from behind. As she drop the mic and walk away and exit the ring, and walks up the aisle way and head from ramp.

**Michael: **Well JR it is look like cm punk is in troubling now. He said

**JR:** Most definitely, Cole, and he brought it all on himself. He said

Later on, cm punk face his first mystery opponent, as he made his way to the ring he didn't look too happy that he has to enter first especially seeing that he is the champion. As he waiting for his opponent, then lights went out, and then music began to play and the music that was playing belong to the Viper Randy Orton.

**Michael**: Oh, my god, cm punk first title defending is against the Apex predator Randy Orton who is the brother in law John Cena, JR. he said shocked. In addition, cm punk didn't look more happy when Randy walk out.

**JR:** Oh, yes indeed Cole it looks like punk is in for a long night against the Randy Orton who by the way is seven time WWE Champion in his own right. Moreover, right now cm punk is not happy on who is opponent is. He said, as Randy climb the steel step slowly and enters the ring.

**Michael:** He may not look happy but this is his own doing. Now he must deal with consequence that he created for himself. He said

**JR:** I agree Cole. He said

The match between cm punk and Randy Orton went back and fought until Orton began hit one offense move after another on the punk, it pretty much look like Orton was going to finish off punk and win his eighth WWE Championship.

But of course punk cheat when he grab as steel chair and nail Orton right in the head with chair, cause the referee to signal for the bell and cause a disqualification Orton maybe the winner but he doesn't get the title.

**Michael: **Oh, come on here. Randy Orton had the match won and the title in his grasp but once again punk resort to use a steel chair to keep the WWE title. He said

**JR: **Your right Cole. No, don't do that punk you done enough all right. He said, as Punk stood over Orton with the chair in hand he was about use the chair again on a defenseless Randy, until Ted DiBiase comes run out

**Michael: **It, DiBiase, he said, as DiBiase present force punk to ran off like a coward he is.

**JR: **Thanks god DiBiase was here Cole who knows what punk would have done with the chair.

**Michael: **I agree JR. Punk is make more emery's as the weeks go by. He said

**JR: **Oh yes, he is. In addition, every superstar in back saw what happen here. But, I think punk only add to his problems Cole because you and I both know that a certain someone was watch tonight, and saw what happened to Orton and by next Monday night there will be a new stipulation for punk title defending I can almost guarantee. He said

**Michael: **You might be right JR. cm punk is digging his own grave each and every week he does outrageous, and that is only going to make that certain someone more mad. He said

After what happened to Randy Orton Marcus told John to be careful because no one know where punk is right now. In addition, he could try anything to make Lila more mad then she is alright for what during his match with Randy. Cena agree with Marcus they know that punk couldn't be trust now, with his recent action against his brother in law Randy.

Cena went out to the ring to address the WWE Universe, about his injury how long he would be out of action. And just then cm punk and heyman made their present knows by go to the ring, and cm punk went on another rant, but this time Cena was ready for him, with a steel pipe, and he nail punk twice with pipe and he also nail heyman for good measure.

As punk back away from the ring hold onto the WWE title for dear life, DiBiase appear and he attack punk for his action early to Randy Orton. Punk got away and ran for his life.


	41. WWE RAW Oct 1, 2012

_The new_ _Boss_

Here is the next chapter in the new boss. Enjoy!

**Chapter 41- more chaos on RAW **

_**October 1, 2012, **_Monday night was in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma at the Chesapeake, Energy Center. After the RAW intro and pyro RAW start will the usual whine cm punk, come out and whine and complain about anything and everything, and the fans were getting frustrated with him and his constant whine and everything that is happening to him, mostly of his own doing.

Then heyman took the mic and he begun and the fans booed him, as he talked about AJ action and during his rant Vicky Guerrero comes out and done her own complaining about AJ action.

They began argue over who complaining is most important. In addition, that the CEO will do nothing to AJ and that is considered unfair to them. As they continue to argue AJ come to the entranceway and the fans cheer, as all the arguing in the ring stop, when they notice the present of the General Manager AJ.

AJ says grow up. As the fans cheer. Start acting like adults instead of children's. Now, this Monday night RAW, and I am in charge and so whatever I says goes, now cm punk tonight you already have a match, with Ted DiBiase who is looks for vengeance for what you did last week, to Randy Orton. As the fans cheers they want to see punk get his. In addition, I was told that the CEO would be address before your match with DiBiase via Satellite from Connecticut and my understanding she is not in a very good mood for what you did last week during your title defending. As the fans cheer again.

As AJ, smile and walk backstage as Vickie and Heyman began argue again and Ziggler and Punk began to argue.

**Michael:** Wow, JR the CEO will be address punk action from last week with a steel chair. He said

**JR: **Yep, and you have to wonder Cole, what is the CEO going to do to punk now. She already have a one million dollar fine hanging over his head if he attempt to get count out what can she do now to him? He asked

**Michael:** JR that is the million question. In addition, you and I both know any is possible with the McMahon. He said

**JR:** Oh, yes Cole, it not looks like a good night for punk the CEO addresses him and DiBiase looking for vengeance for last week. Another bad night for Mr. Punk. He said

Later on, they show DiBiase in his lockerroom get ready for his WWE title match with cm punk. DiBiase looked focus he was on a mission and that mission is to punish cm punk for what he did to Randy Orton. Mostly everyone knows punk is run roughshod over RAW the last few months, but now someone was taking action against him that that someone is that CEO Lila McMahon.

Randy walks into the lockerroom and he was shown on the TitanTron the fans cheer.

**Randy: **Are you ready Ted? He asked

**Ted: **Ready as I will ever be man. He replied

**Randy:** Remember everything that I taught you and use your god given talent man. You are a third generation superstar like me, and I know what you are capable inside that ring, punk is an outside looking into ours worlds. He has never being in the ring with someone likes you so you have the advantage over him. Do you best? He said

**Ted: **Thanks Randy. He said

**Randy: **Welcome and I will have your back like you have my back last week. Good luck. He said.

It was time for the main event cm punk defending the WWE title against all comes, and his opponent this time was Ted DiBiase a third generation superstar. Cm punk come out first which he didn't like very much seeing that he is the champion, but he bought all of this on himself, he had no one to blame but himself.

Ted DiBiase music hits and the fans erupted for him, as he walks out to the entranceway, he made his way to the ring, and slowly the climb the steel step to the apron of the ring he step through the rope. After DiBiase enter the ring, Lila music began to play, the fans erupted, and then she pops up the TitanTron.

**Lila: **Hey, whine punk (as the fans cheer) do to you action last week in your match against Randy Orton. I have made a decision during all of your title defending from here on out, if you pick up another steel chair and use will be fine another million dollar. She said, as the fans erupted, and being chant.

**WWE Universe: **Lila! Lila! They chant repeatedly.

Cm punk says you cannot do to that to me.

**Lila: **Shut up, because I can do that to you. I warn you two weeks ago, and you do not want to listen. Now I already have a million dollar fine hanging over your head if you attempt to get count out, now add this fine to that. To be perfectly honest with you, punk you will go bankrupt. I am watching every title match. Enjoy your kicking ass tonight. She said, as the bell sound

Ted pounces and attacks Punk and his had his plans to make punk pay for what happened last week. Ted hits punk with hard- hitting moves, from a signature moves fist drop that he got from his dad, to a rebound clothesline. To his own version of a snap scoop powerslam.

Soon the match change thanks in part to heyman who trips DiBiase with ref. back to him. In addition, it clear gave punk this advantage. However, DiBiase fought first, he hits a sitout spinebuster, he followed up with a running knee lift followed by multiple elbow drops, and he covers him got a near fall. DiBiase hits an inverted atomic drop on punk and he set him up for Dream Street a new champion might be crown.

As punk regain his feet DiBiase grab him from behind locked in Dream Street and proceed to hits a thunderous Dream Street, and the fans were going crazy they were about to see a new champion crown.

DiBiase cover punk and hook his leg, and the ref. began to count 1, 2 and then all of sudden heyman pulled DiBiase out of the ring, and the ref. had no choice but to disqualification Punk for outside interfere and once again he escape with the title.

Just like Orton DiBiase is, the winner but not the WWE champion so for the second straight week, punk remain champion. DiBiase was not happy he had the WWE Championship win for the first time in his career, but heyman ruin it.

**Michael: **This is unfair, here, this time heyman cause punk to got disqualification and help him keep the WWE title. He said

**JR: **You are kidding Cole. DiBiase was about to become the new WWE Championship but like you say heyman interfere. He said, as punk and heyman looked to escape with title but Orton music began to hits, and he come block the exiting of punk and heyman.

**Michael: **And here comes the WWE Apex Predator Randy Orton, who got screw last week by punk. He said

**JR: **Oh, yeah and both heyman and punk are caught between a rock and hard place Cole. I think justice is about to be serve by DiBiase and Orton. He said

He chase them back to the ring and climb into where DiBiase got his hands on Heyman while Orton had punk and dream street was delivery to heyman while Orton hits thunderous RKO on punk, laid them both out.


	42. Linda & Lila birthday Oct 4, 2012

_The new_ _Boss_

Here is the next chapter in the new boss. Enjoy!

**Chapter 42- celebration birthday **

_**October 4, 2012, **_Lila is celebration her twenty-nine birthday and it is also Linda birthday as well. Therefore, for lunch Vince, Linda, Lila, Marcus, Stephanie and John were all going out to lunch to celebration Linda and Lila birthday. However, before lunch there were many things that need to be done, first. Linda was at the Titan Towers and in Lila office with her as she was on the phone order her namesake a birthday cake for tomorrow because it was little Lila 3rd birthday.

**Lila: **Hi, good morning this Lila Morgan and I would like to order a special made pebbles ice cream birthday for tomorrow evening. She said

Voice: Um, okay Mrs. Morgan. Do you want anything writer on the ice cream? The person asked

**Lila: **Yes, Happy 3rd birthday, Lila Elizabeth. She replied

Voice: okay, happy 3rd birthday Lila Elizabeth. And what time would you like the ice cream of pebbles for. The person asked

**Lila: **Sometime in the afternoon, say around four o'clock. She said

Voice: four o'clock will be good, are you going to be picking up the ice cream cake? The person asked

**Lila: **No, my mother will be.

Voice: that fine Mrs. Morgan.

**Lila: **how much will that be? She asked

Voice: the total is $55.00 dollars, Mrs. Morgan. She replied

**Lila: **Okay, thank you very much. She said

Voice: thank you, bye.

**Lila: **Bye. She said, as she end her phone by push the button on the her cellphone.

**Linda: **Lila everything okay, with orders little Lila birthday cake. She asked

**Lila: **Yeah, $55.00 for a special made pebbles ice cream cake. She replied

**Linda: **Wow, $55.00.

**Lila: **Yeah, but it for my pebbles so it worth it mom. She said, as Stephanie walk into the office.

**Stephanie: **Lila the board is in the boardroom waiting for you to reinstate them. She said

**Lila: **All right we are coming. She said, as she stood up from her chair walk around the desk and out of the office with Linda and Stephanie.

They head toward the boardroom where the suspended board of directors is patiently waiting on the arrival of Lila McMahon Morgan the CEO of the WWE.

They walk into the boardroom and Stephanie closes the door behind them. They took their seats and the meeting began.

**Lila: **It has been seven months since I suspend you the board of directors for your actions. And now that I cleared up you mess, I decide to bring you back under certain conditions. She said

**Woman: **certain conditions? She asked

**Lila: **Yes, the certain conditions are there will be no boards meeting unless my Executive Vice Presidents, my Executive Consultant, or I the CEO are presents. If any boards meeting take place without us there, will tough consequence hand down by me? She replied

**Man: **Lila your father is the chairman so boards meeting can take place without you being present. He said

**Lila: **Uh, no you see Vince sign a promissory note that stated he would stand by me and every decision that I make for the WWE. Right Vince? She asked

**Vince: **Yes, she is absolutely I did sign a promissory notes to stand her and every decision that she make for the WWE. I agree with her conditions on bring you back. He replied

**Lila: **Now things will be back to normal and we will met every like we use too. You may go back to work. She said, as the boards members stood up and walks out of the boardroom leave the McMahon alone in the boardroom.

**Stephanie: **Oh, my goodness, talking about being ungrateful they should be happy they got their jobs back. She said

**Linda: **You are not kidding there Steph, I mean boy be grateful that Lila here, didn't decided to tell them that she wasn't bring them back and she was going to appoint a new board of directors. She said

**Lila: **Dad thank you for standing by me.

**Vince: **You are welcome sweetheart. I think you make the right decision.

**Lila: **Thanks.

**Linda: **Okay now that the meeting is over. Can we please go to lunch so Lila and I can celebration ours birthday. She said with a smile.

**Vince: **Now that we can, all agree on. He said, as they stood up and walked out of the boardroom.

They then took the elevator down to the lobby and step off the elevator, walk out of the building, got in their car, and drove to the restaurant where they would be having lunch. When they arrive at the restaurant the parks their cars, and walks inside the restaurant where seating at their table. They order their food and waiting.

Vince reaches to his jacket, pulled out a long jewelry velvet box, and places it in front of Lila.

**Vince: **Happy birthday, sweetheart. He said with a smile.

**Lila: **Thank you. She said, as she opened the jewelry box and found a beautiful diamond and pink bracelet. As she leaned and kissed her mom.

**Linda: **You are welcome. She said

**Vince: **Hey what am I chopper liver over here. He said, as everyone chuckles as she stood up walked over to him

**Lila: **Of not course dad. She said, as he stood up and they hugs. She sat down again.

**Vince: **We figure to give you your birthday present now, see that we were not invited to your dinner that is tonight. He said

**Stephanie: **Dad that is a lie, you were invited. Don't you remember me tell you the other day that Lila and mom dinner birthday was at Cadence place. She said

**Vince: **Oh, that day, sorry I wasn't pay attention I was read something. He said

**Linda: **Stephanie you know had better never try to tell him something when he read because he never pays attention. She said

**Vince: **Hey, I did listen to you when i was read and you told me that you were pregnant with Lila.

**Linda: **Wong, answer, I punch you in the chest. She said proud and everyone chuckles

**Lila: **I would have loved to see that. She said, laughing.


	43. Little Lila's birthday Oct 5, 2012

_The new_ _Boss_

Here is the next chapter in the new boss. Enjoy!

**Chapter 43- Little Lila birthday **

_**October 5, 2012, **_little Lila Elizabeth Morgan was born a day after her mother and grandmother birthday, and she is celebration her third birthday and her parents are having a family gather to celebration the happy occasion.

Everyone arrive at the home of Morgan kids were in the playroom playing while the adults were in livingroom chatting among them. Lila was upstairs with little Lila change into her a birthday dress.

**Little Lila: **mommy, bootiful. She said.

**Lila: **Yes, pebbles you looked beautiful, today is your birthday. She said smiling.

**Little Lila: **yay, she said, as she clapping her hand together.

Lila pick up little Lila walked out of the bedroom and then head down the staircase that led upstairs. Once downstairs she place little Lila on her feet and she walk into the livingroom where everyone was,

**Stephanie: **There the birthday girl, she said, as little Lila smile walk over to her.

**Little Lila: **Hi, she said, as Stephanie picks her up.

**Stephanie: **Hi there little one and happy birthday, she said.

**Little Lila: **Thank you, auntie. She said

**Stephanie: **Your welcome little one, she said, and kisses her on the cheek.

**Little Lila: **Auntie 3, she said proud.

**Stephanie: **I know little one you are three years old today. She said smiling.

**Sophia: **Mommy little Lila is a year younger than I am. She said

**Stephanie: **Yep, little Lila is a year younger than you are sweetheart. She said

**Sophia: **we can play together too. She said

**Stephanie: **Yep.

**Sophia: **happy birthday, Lila, she said.

**Little Lila: **thank you, she said.

**Lila: **mom where is Marcus? She asked

**Cadence: **He went to the kitchen sweetie. She said

**Lila: **thanks mom. She said, as she walks out of the livingroom toward the kitchen inside and found her husband on the phone.

**Marcus: **It is not problem, Jason I know that you have work yeah you can come by anytime and see her, you know that. He said.

**Jason: **thanks little bro for understand. I am so sorry though I get call into work. He said

**Marcus: **Jase relax bro, I know being a doctor is a demanding job you do not have to me, okay. I will send ice cream cake home with Stacie for you, so no worry all right. He said

**Jason: **Thanks little bro, um are Stacie and kids there? He ask

**Marcus: **Yeah, and she apology for you not being here look I will let you go so you can get back to work and saving live. He said

**Jason: **Okay gave little Lila a kiss from her uncle, all right. He said

**Marcus: **I will bro bye. He said

**Jason: **Bye. He said, as they hang up the phone.

**Lila: **Hey handsome everything okay with Jason. She said, as Marcus pulled her to him.

**Marcus: **Yes my love, he got calling into work on very short notice. He said

**Lila: **Ah yes, doctors are always on calling 24 hours a day. She said

**Marcus: **Yep, that why I took business class in college so I did not have to go into that line of work, or become a lawyer too more work. He said smiling.

**Lila: **And here I thought that you want to be really close to me. She said

**Marcus: **That too, baby. He said, as he lean in close touch his lips to her.

**Little Lila: **mommy, she called out, as they pulled back from the kisses.

**Lila: **I am the kitchen pebbles. She called out, as little Lila walk into the kitchen and found her parents.

**Marcus: **Hi, princess, he said, as he reaches down pick her up, and places a kisses on her cheek.

**Little Lila: **cake. She said, as Marcus and Lila laugh.

**Lila: **Yes, pebbles we are going to have your birthday cake, now. She said, as she took little Lila from Marcus.

**Little Lila: **Yay, she said, as clap her hands, as Lila walk out of the kitchen with her, as Marcus open the fridge and took the ice cream.

Everyone came into the dinner room as Lila sat down at the head of table with little Lila. Marcus light the candle and then he pick up the ice cream Pebbles cake and walk into the dinner room and everyone began to sing happy birthday.

_Happy birthday to you. _

_Happy birthday to you. _

_Happy birthday to dear little Lila._

_Happy birthday to you… _

Everyone claps as Lila helps little Lila blowout the candle, as pictures were be taking…. Before Marcus could hand Lila the knife, little Lila lean forward and stuck her face in the ice cream cake and more pictures were snap. As Lila pulled her back and there was ice cream cake all over her littlie face, and her cousins and the adults were laughing.

**Lila: **Hey pebbles, she said, as little, Lila lick her little lips and smile at everyone.

**Alex: **She could not wait there mommy, he said.

Marcus wipe her face, and she got annoy and move her face, she did not want her face clean. Marcus hand Lila the knife and she took little Lila hand and place it on the knife, and then she cover her hand with her hand, and then she careful cut the first piece of ice cream cake.

Marcus took the slice and place ice cream cake on a pebbles plate and place it in front of little Lila, who grab the spoon, and begun to eat the ice cream cake. Then he cut up the rest of the ice cream cake, and hand them out to the others.


	44. WWE RAW Oct 8, 2012

_The new_ _Boss_

Here is the next chapter in the new boss. Enjoy!

**Chapter 44 - wild end to RAW **

_**October 8, 2012, **_Monday night Raw was in Sacramento, California, at the Power balance Pavilion Arena… Moreover, after last week chaotic RAW what is going to happen on this RAW?

John Cena comes out the ring and ask if they all missed him and the fans cheers, yes, and he says, he expected a mixed reaction, but he's glad to there tonight.. He also says being on the sideline suck but it has given me a chance to look at what is going on in the WWE.

He then goes on to mocks Team Hell No, and Antonio Cesaro, the girls are out of control, and, AJ lost her mind again, and he makes a few innuendos. Cena runs down the rest of the show, and says CM punk is a selfish man, he also has the WWE title, and he is demand respect instead of earns it, and he has yet to accept my challenge for Hell in Cell. Which show me he is scared of me and that cell…?

Cena says I hope all of you tells him how your feel. And if he go to hell in cell, if he can because I want s fight and it's is what I do… punk isn't a man because he's listening to heyman and he should make the right choice and being man enough to have me. As he drop the mic as his music began to play, as he exiting the ring and walk the aisle way and the ramp, as the music change and out comes Ryback. Moreover, they share a brief stare down on the way to ring,

Later on, Vince McMahon music began to play and the fans were on the feet for the chairman of the WWE, he comes out a huge ovation and he head for the ring, walk up the steel steps and step through the ropes into the ring, where he was hand a mic… he says, we always need actions. We needs to see action and have great's battles, and before he can continue cm punk and heyman comes out and interrupt the chairman, which wasn't a good idea…

Vince asks why are you disrespecting to me… punks smirk and says, I knows all about disrespecting, because I listened to you to talk about what the fans wants, but I didn't hear my own name. It is my choice to face your son in law John Cena again, but I already beat him, and I still get s booed. The guys in the back don't respect him, does the CEO or the fans. Therefore, I want to know right now is you Vince will show to me the proper respect…

Vince says, I am not a 'cm punk guy' and as for showing you respect you need to earns it, and so far you haven't my and anyone else… Punk says I am the best, and I am the best thing that you have. Then heyman tells him to calm down, but doesn't listen and he says everyone should all bow down to him. Remember what I did last July Vince but this time I won't come back and I wants to see how you fails.

Vince says go head puck good riddance to you there are plenty guys in the back who would step up, to replace you in a heartbeat. The WWE Universe thinks someone needs to shut you up… you are not even in the same league with some of the WWE best, and that include Stone Cold Steve Austin, Triple H, Undertaker, Shawn Michaels, the Rock and others….

Punk says, oh please Austin is a quitters and he beat up on a clueless millionaire, and its good thing he did it back then, because now you Vince are a clueless senior citizen… Are you Vince mad he knows how I feels, and I thinks it's a slap face in how I am treated? You have treated me like craps for years, and then he slaps Vince in the face. In addition, says you know how it really feels now. As punk exiting the ring with heyman.

Vince stand up and says I should fire you, but that's too good for you, so I wants to face you in this ring tonight… heyman tells punk not to do it, but punk smirks at the opportunity and tells him not to worry because he knows what he's doing…

Later on, it was time for the Vince McMahon vs. cm punk…

Punk thinks he has everything under control, but he is obviously underestimate the McMahon which is dumb, McMahon never play fair, they do thing differently, and punk is about to find that out the hard way…

Vince McMahon music began to play and the fans were cheer him as he comes out and head for the ring. Punk sneak attack him from behind, then he throws him into the ring apron and repeatedly stomp him, on the floor, and then he rolls him in and taunts the crowds, who began chanting Vince name, as he gets up and tackles punk to the mat…

Vince get in a few punches in on punk but he shows him away, and then he kicks Vince in the head, and walks over his back. Punk throw him outside of the ring, and slams his head into the broadcast table, then he hops over and he began pot mocks Vince old commentary style. He punches him nth head, then, he lifts up for a the GTS, but Vince elbow him the jaw, and slide off his shoulders and he shoves him into the ringpost,

Vince gets up to reveals a bloodied left eye, and then he throw punk across the table, and grabs a mic. He says I'm going to teach you about respect, and the he dives over the table and repeatedly punches, punk in the head with the mic in his hands…

Vince stood up and grab the chair and throw into punk, punk crawl toward the erring, and Vince grab him and rams his head into the apron of the ring, before rolling him inside, and ten he knee down and grab something from under the ring…

Vince now had kendo stick as he rolling to the ring and he swings at punk who coward dive outside of the ring, Punk stood up and around and behind punk was Orton and DiBiase who punk screws out of the winning the WWE title from him the last two weeks.

Punk tells heyman we ne dot leave, but Vince rolled out of the ring and cutting off heyman and knee him in the groin and rolls him into the ring... Punks is angry, and when he turn around he finally see Orton and DiBiase who attacks him vicious in the aisle way… pay back are bitches Punk…

As both DiBiase and Orton, pummel him…. Orton throw punk into the ringpost and he began to stomp him viscous, DiBiase join Orton in stomping him, as Vince stood in the ring smile, as heyman move Vince tackles him and began to pummel him with right and left.. The fans loved the actions…

Orton rolled punk into the ring he and DiBiase slide into the ring, behind him, as Punk stood up Orton hits a thunderous RKO on Punk. Then Vince tells Orton do it to heyman as DiBiase pulled heyman up and Randy hits a thunderous RKO on him for good measure… However, Vince wasn't done yet, he wants DiBiase to delivery Dream Street to Punk.

DiBiase smiles grab punk and pulled up to his feet and setup for Dream Street and hits a thunderous dream street on Punk… Vince, Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase stood over punk and heyman with the arms raise, and the fans were cheering….


	45. Monday night RAW Oct 15, 2012

_The new_ _Boss_

Here is the next chapter in the new boss. Enjoy!

Chapter 45- Monday night RAW

_**October 15, 2012, **_Monday night Raw was in Music City USA, at the Bridgestone Arena, in Nashville, Tennessee. RAW stated off with WWE Champion cm punk whine about what happen to him last week at the hands of Mr. McMahon, Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase…

He goes on and on as the fans start to boo him for his constantly whining and complain about what is happens to him at the hands of McMahon. When he says that is going to make them wait for him, but that when Vince McMahon cones out and he wasn't alone Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase are with him.

Vince says, punk I had hope that you learn about respect. However, I guess not... but you should respect what I will say. I gave you choice and you blew it, so I am going to name your opponent tonight… when we have a contract signing last tonight, and I will announced you opponent for Hell in Cell. Therefore, I hope you respect that. Vince, music began to play...

As cm, punk began to complaining to Paul heyman about what Vince McMahon just did to him, and heyman stays this is exactly what I told you would happen, if you mess round with McMahon.

Later on Vince is shown in lockerroom sitting on the couch on his cellphone talking, I will promise don't worry. Um- I have go I will call you later bye, he says, as he ends his call…

Heyman say I just come from cm punk's lockerroom and his not happy. Now he doesn't want to go up against you, but punk suggested they have a rematch because never backs down from a challenge… if punk would to win Vince should consider letting him choose the opponent.

Vince says, he wouldn't face punk, but I would face you, himself. Now get out. Heyman walk out of the lockerroom as Vince smile evil, and he says I love being me….

Later on, Vince is show again on his cellphone talking to Linda, I love you too, Linda and I will see you when I get home, bye sweetheart. As he ends his call again when he son in law walk into the locker-room...

Hey son, Vince says.

Hey dad, Cena says...

I got the doctor opinion but I want to know what you think, Vince says...

I am not doctor but I belong in the ring. And I think you should consider me because I have felt better, but I have also felt much worse… I want get the title shot, because I belong in the ring, Cena says.

I will consider those when I make my choice last tonight, okay son, Vince says...

Oaky dad, Cena say...

Toward the end, RAW Vince McMahon music began to play and the WWE Universe were on their feet for the Chairman of the WWE. And he is holding contract as he make his way to the ring and he climb the steel steps to the apron for the ring where he step through the rope into the ring…

I am holding a contract for WWE Championship match for Hell in the Cell, And right now I want to bring out first the WWE Champion, Vince say.

As cm punk music began to play and he comes out with Paul heyman in two… They make way to ring and climb into the ring with Vince. Then Vince introduce Ryback who comes out to the ring and he was followed John Cena.

I have been thinking all last week, about my decision knowing that punk wouldn't make a choice Vince say...

Shut up, because I am sick of hearing you talk, I beat you up so much that you are delusional. I won't let you, take my choice away from me, punk say, and then he sign the contract. You will do whatever you want anyway. I'll beat one of them up like I did you last week. You and your son in law there are both insecure…

Oh shut up, Cena say... see I want to beat you punk for the WWE Championship, but I see Ryback and I know that all he wants to do is kick someone ass. He doesn't even know if Ryback care about title, but I know punk needs his ass kicked and I know what should happen. You punk will lose sleep over this, but you will hear three words in your head, and they are "feed me more!" and then Cena lead the WWE Universe in a "feed me more" chants... Then Ryback sing the contract.

Its official Ryback vs. Cm punk inside hell in cell, Vince says as he exiting the ring…

Cm punk began to mouth his run, and get in Ryback face, which was mistake, but punk, Ryback slams his head into the table and turns the table over. Then he grabs punk hoist him p for shell-shocked and hits thunderous shell shocked on punk to end the show.


	46. WWE RAW Oct 22, 2012 AJ lairs

_The new_ _Boss_

Here is the next chapter in the new boss. Enjoy!

Chapter 46- AJ lying

_**October 22, 2012, **_hours before Monday night RAW was to go live in Stamford, Connecticut there, was a board meeting going on, without Lila McMahon-Morgan, Stephanie McMahon Cena, Marcus Morgan of course Lila executive consultant Linda McMahon...

This meeting should not be taking place without Lila here, Vince says...

Well it is Vince, you are the Chairman of board we do not need Lila here, for this meeting board members says...

Now we have receive an anonymous tip that AJ Lee is fraternizing with someone, and that is unacceptable so I suggest that AJ Lee be removed as General Manager of Monday night RAW and in her place Vickie Guerrero as managing supervisor on a interim basis..

Wait a minute here who is AJ lee fraternizing with Vince ask...

We do not know whom she is fraternizing just yet; I think you need to go to RAW tonight Vince and force AJ lee to revealed who she is fraternizing with, board member say...

No absolutely not, Lila is CEO Vince says...

Vince your daughter is not here today because she is with your granddaughters at the doctors, board member says...

That is one of the reason she should not be CEO seeing that she is mother, board member say, and that piss off Vince...

Hey, watch it, because my wife was a mother of three and was the CEO too. I do not appreciate you talking bad about my daughters because they are mother. Understood, Vince say in a firmly voice...

Look Vince you need to take back control from Lila for that one reason she cannot do both job; it is not possible, board member s say...

You should not underestimate my daughter Lila ability to be the CEO and mother, especially seeing whom her role model was my wife, Vince says.

Vince as board of directors we are ordering that you go to RAW tonight and force AJ to resigning or be fired by you, board members say.

Hours later, Monday night Raw was at the IZOD Center in East Rutherford, New Jersey... With six nights to go until Hell in a Cell… who is going to gain that all-important momentum going into Hell in a Cell, pay per view events...

RAW was in full swing, when they show a long black limo pulled into the arena the door open and out step Vince McMahon. They went to a quickly commercial break…

And when they come back from the breaks, Vince McMahon was in the ring and he had a mic in his hand…

Early today there was a board meeting for several hours, and I am here because of that board meeting and the meeting has to do with General Manager of Monday night RAW AJ Lee, Vince say..

That not good JR, Cole says...

No, it is not Cole, JR response...

I would like AJ lee to come here right now, Vince say. as AJ come out to the entranceway and head for the ring… she climbs the steel step to the apron of the ring and step through the ropes into the ring with Vince McMahon.

What do you want Vince. I have a show to run here, tonight AJ says; sound kind of rude to Chairman of the WWE, and the fans booed her.

AJ the board meeting was about you, and an anonymous tip that you have been fraternizing with someone… so the board asks me to come here and find out the true, Vince says…

The board to want to know if I am fraternizing with someone, AJ says,

Yes, Vince says,

Well then let me you, the board of directors and everyone here tonight it is absolutely true, I am fraternizing with someone, AJ says, smirking, as everyone was in shocked that AJ admit to fraternizing with someone…

JR, she smirking she is proud of herself for fraternizing with someone, Cole says...

I can see, JR says…

Whom have you been fraternizing with AJ, Vince asks...

Who has I been fraternizing with, will let me say it not your son in law John Cena that sure, AJ says.

AJ I am not in the mood for your game tell me whom you are fraternizing with now, Vince say in firm voice, he was annoy.

I have fraternizing with, your other son in law the Executive Vice President of WWE Marcus Morgan, AJ says. Vince was shocked when he heard Lila husband name.

What? Marcus Morgan that husband of Lila McMahon JR, Cole says shocked...

I know Cole. JR says...

My son in law Marcus, Vince says...

Yep… Right under your daughter nose and she does not even know it, AJ says.

AJ you're fired, Vince says.

Oh, my god Vince McMahon just fired AJ, JR, say.

Yeah and look at AJ smiling, Cole say.

Just then Paul heyman cone out and say, you need a new general manager and it should be the right guy, for the job and I suggest that you hire me Vince…

Hell no, Vince says the fans cheering that response... see the board of directors have already someone to be the 'managing supervisor' to RAW and that is Vickie Guerrero…

Vickie Guerrero walks out to the entranceway and head for the ring, and she walk up the steel steps and step through ropes into the ring...

I want to thanks the board of directors for recognizing my merits. Vickie says..

It time to make decision now that your in power, reverse the WWE Championship match set for this Sunday at Hell in Cell, Heyman says.

No, the match stand, and Ryback get his title shot, and I am making an match between cm punk and Sheamus for tonight, Vickie says... and heyman began to screams at her… heyman called the decision stupid and then he left the ring…

I am far better for the job, than you AJ are. Now you need to go pack you stuff, and get out because this is now my ring and show. In addition, I want you gone…

Backstage John, Randy and Ted are talk with Marcus...

She is lying there is no way that I am fraternizing with her, Marcus say…

Marcus calm down we believe you, John say... Marcus walks away.

Just then, AJ comes backstage and saw John Cena, Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase talking she walk over them...

Hello guys, AJ say...

Why are you lying AJ huh, there is no way Marcus Morgan would cheat on Lila, John says...

You obviously do not know everything Cena AJ says...

Oh, I do know everything, AJ, you are a lair, and when my sister in law found out, what has happen I do not want to be you, Cena says, as he walk away with Orton and DiBiase…

Cena is right Cole when Lila found out what has happen. JR says...

I believe your right JR, I do not want to AJ when she come face to face with Lila McMahon, Cole says…

Me either Cole JR says.

Marcus chasing down his father in law Vince in the backstage

Dad, Marcus says, and Vince turns to face his son in law…

Dad there is no way that I am fraternizing with AJ, Marcus says.

Marcus if that is true we will find out, Vince say...

Find out, I am telling the true here, I have not fraternizing with AJ whatsoever, I love my wife your daughter Lila, Marcus say…

Like I said, we will find out the true Vince say,

There is nothing to found out dad. you knowing me since I was sixteen and begun to date Lila, I would never cheat on her damn it Marcus, says as Vince get into the limo...


	47. Stephanie tells Lila

_The new_ _Boss_

Here is the next chapter in the new boss. Enjoy!

Chapter 47 Stephanie tells Lila

_**October 23, 2012, **_Lila walk into the Titan Towers the next morning in a good mood, because both Little Lila and Courtney were in good hands with their grandmother Cadence do to the fact that the nanny Isabel was not feeling well…. Lila walk by the receptionist Bryanna who smile at her boss, and Lila smile right back… Lila walks toward her office...

Good morning Ava, Lila says sweetly…

Good morning, Lila. Stephanie is looking for you, she say it very important that you go see her in her office. The second you get it, Ava says…

Okay, Lila says….

As Lila, walk into her office to drop off her purse and briefcase before head to her big sister Stephanie office… Lila walks out of the office and head down the hallway toward Stephanie office. When she arrive at the office, Stephanie secretary Beatrice

Good morning, Lila Beatrice says...

Good morning Beatrice. Is Stephanie busy right now, she want to see right away, Lila says…

You can go in, Beatrice, says...

Thank you Beatrice, Lila says.

Your welcome Beatrice, say.

As Lila walk in the orifice and found Stephanie talking on the phone, when she saw her sister walk in, she end her phone call...

Good morning Lila, Stephanie says...

Good morning Steph. What's up Lila says, as she sat down in the chair…

A lot Lila, (as she stood up around her desk over to the door closes the door before she told Lila what happen on RAW last night.) Lila did you watch RAW last night, by any chance, Stephanie say, as she sat down in the chair next to Lila…

The first couple of minutes, but the end when little Lila become restless so I turn it off took care for her, why, Lila asks.

Um Lila what I am about to tell you is not good, Stephanie say.

Steph just tell me so I can fix whatever happen, Lila says...

That is not going to be easy sis, when it involved you, and your husband Stephanie says...

Stephanie what are you talking about here, Lila says...

Lila AJ is saying that she has been fraternizing with Marcus right under your nose, Stephanie says watching her face sister change very fast...

What? That is not possible Steph, Marcus would never fraternize with any Diva especially when he has me, as his wife, Lila says in an angry voice.

There is more Lila, Stephanie says.

What else could there be, Steph, Lila says...

Well dad say there was a boards meeting yesterday morning,

What were you at the meeting Steph, Lila asks?

No, neither was mom, or Marcus, which mean that this board meeting took place behind your back, Stephanie, says...

Son of bitch,(as she stood up) I take one day off to take the girls to the doctor and the reinstate board of directors goes behind my back and have a meeting without you, Mom, Marcus or me being present. Do they have any idea who there are messing with here, Steph, Lila asks...

Obviously not Lila, what are you going to do, Stephanie response...

I do not know right now, but I will be confront AJ next Monday night on RAW when it is live from Charlotte, North Carolina, mom and dad home state. I will send a message to AJ you do not lying about fraternizing with my husband, Lila says. Stephanie knew that Lila meant business.

Sound good to me, teach her a lesson sis, Stephanie says.

Oh, trust me Steph I will teach her a lesson that she will never forgot. You need to take care of Hell in Cell I don't want to be spot, before I confront AJ, Lila say.

Hey don't worry about Hell in Cell I will handle everything for you. Stephanie says.

Did anything else happen last night on RAW, Lila asks…

Well according John, after RAW went off the air, he, Randy, Ted were talking with Marcus and he told them that dad doesn't believe him, Stephanie say...

Oh really now, dad doesn't believe my husband whom he knew since he being sixteen is dad here, Lila asks...

To my knowledge no, he hasn't arrives yet, Stephanie response as Lila looked at her sister.

What, he is the first one here in the morning, Lila says...

When I arrive, I walk by his office and it was empty, which is unusual for him, Lila Stephanie says...

Yeah, that is unusual. I think it more than that Stephanie, Lila says

Maybe Lila, Stephanie says, as Lila sat down in the chair again.

Anything else what on RAW last night, Lila asks...

Dad fired AJ after she reveal who she been fraternizing with it, and you will never guess who the board put in charge of RAW, Stephanie response...

Do I ever want to guess, Lila says.

Probably not, but go head and try Stephanie say.

Please tell me that they didn't put that walrus of scumbag heyman in charge of the flagship show of this company, Lila say.

No not heyman, Stephanie say...

Oh, no not Vickie Guerrero Steph, Lila says...

Yep, Lila one Vickie Guerrero is now in charge of Monday night RAW once again, which mean chaos will be running rampant, just like when Laurinaitis was in charge months ago, Stephanie say...

Over my dead body that will happen again sis and that is promise, Lila say, as she stood up walk over to the door opened the door and walk out of the office.

Hours went by and Vince never shows at the Titan towers he was hiding from his daughter Lila McMahon Morgan the CEO… Later on Lila decides she was going to leave work early and head to her parents to see her dad, and speak with him about what happen at RAW last night.

Lila gathers her things stood up grab her purse briefcase walk out of the office, and head for the elevator… She press the button the elevator doors slide opens she step onto the elevator and press the button got the lobby. The doors slide close, the elevator went down to the lobby when the elevator arrives at the lobby the elevator doors slide open Lila walk out of the elevator.

Lila walks out the building head for her car, she unlock the door open the door and get in the car, and pulled the door close, buckling her seatbelt. Lila then starts the car and drove away, heading for Greenwich, Connecticut and her parent home. Over hours half later, Lila pulled up to her parent home, and whips the car into the driveway and drove up the driveway and parks her car…

She turn off the car, unbuckles her seatbelt opened the door and step out of the car. She closes the door walk toward the house. Lila pushes the doorbell and a few minutes later, she heard the locked being unlock and the doors open revealing her mom...

Hi, there sweetie, come on in, Linda say sweetly to her youngest.

Hi, mom where is dad, Lila ask…

Dad is in the den sweetie, Linda says, as Lila walk toward the den and Linda followed her...

Lila walks into the den and there was her dad lay on the couch watching TV, when he saw her.

Hi, princess, Vince says…

Yeah hello. Care to tell me what you were doing last night, Lila say.

Lila princess, I was only doing what the board wants me to do, Vince says.

Screw the board of directors no meeting should have taken place yesterday without, me, the Executive Vice Presidents or my Executive Consultant number one.. Two, you not believing my husband Marcus whom you know since he has been teenager and dating me, Lila says.

Lila I never say that I didn't believe him I say if that is the true we will find out, Vince say...

That sound to me that you don't believe him. You know him and you should believe and trust him period. Lila says...

Princess I know that AJ is lying about Marcus.

If you know that why say what you say to him then, Lila say...

Just in case someone was listening to us, Vince says.

You could have said to him we will talk later, Lila say… I have no choice but suspend indefinitely.

Suspend me, Lila I am the owner of the company.

I know, but your promise me that you would not interfere. Moreover, you should have called and told me what was going yesterday, Lila says...

I didn't want to bother you yesterday knowing that little Lila and Courtney went to doctors and get their shots, Vince says.

That no excuse and you know see, Lila say, as she walks out of the down the hallway and out of the house… AJ just cost Vince his position on the company that he built with Linda.


	48. Marcus & Lila talk

_The new_ _Boss_

Here is the next chapter in the new boss. Enjoy!

Chapter 48- Marcus and Lila talk

When Marcus arrives back in Connecticut, he wonders how his wife Lila would greet him, when he walks into the Titan towers… He was about to found out that answer, the elevator ding mean it reach it destination, the elevator doors slide open and he took a deep breath and slowly exhale before he exit the elevator.

He walk down the hallway, toward the receptionist area… He smile at Bryanna who smile back. He walk pass her and head for his office, just then Lila walk out of her office.

Hi there, Lila says sweetly, as she place a folder on the desk…

Hi, Marcus says… Lila are you all right.

I am fine honey, Lila say, as she walk back into her office and Marcus followed her.

Are you sure baby, I mean why you are not mad? Marcus asks, as he close the door.

Baby there is no need to be mad at you, especially when you are completely innocent. I know that you would never fraternize with any of the Diva, Lila says, as she walks over to him.

At least you believe me, Marcus says...

Hey, (as she touch his handsome face) when we got marry, I promise for better or worse. Beside I know you, and I know that you loved me with every fiber of your being. Moreover, I am not the only one who believes you, John, Randy, Ted, and Stephanie believe you too, Lila says…

Well that good, because your dad does not believe me, and that hurts baby, because he knows me for such a long time, it really hurts, Marcus says…

I know it hurts. However, I need to listen to me, now, okay, Lila says.

Okay, Marcus says.

When the WWE head oversea next week you will not be going, Lila says.

Why not, Marcus says.

Because honey, it makes it look like we are working through this lying of AJ, beside I have a plan for her, Lila says.

Sound like my wife is about to beat her up, Marcus says.

Yep, Monday night I will make a surprise visit to RAW, and attack AJ for her lairs, which will set the stage for a match at Survivor Series, next month, Lila says.

Ooh, someone is about to meet the evil Lila McMahon, Marcus says, with an evil smile and Lila smile right along with him.

Yep and it well not be pretty for one AJ, Lila say.

Oh, how I know it, will not be pretty for her, she never been in the ring with someone like you baby, Marcus says, as his place his hands on her hips.

Yep, she is about to learn a very hard lesson, you do not mess with Lila McMahon marriage or you pay the ultimate price, Lila say as he lean in and kisses her gently on the lips when they pulled back from the kisses.

One question though, Marcus say.

Moreover, what that baby, Lila says.

What about dad, he is not going to go for this, Marcus asks.

Oh, no need to worry about my dad he has suspended indefinitely for his action Monday night RAW, Lila says with smile…

And the board of directors what about them, Marcus says...

They are next on my hits list baby, no worry there either, whoever take part in this lair of AJ will regret it, every step of the way that a promise, Lila says.

Well that good then, Marcus say.

Yes it is. Now as for Hell in Cell this Sunday, Stephanie will be running things for us, while you and I head to Charlotte, North Carolina for RAW, Lila says.

Ooh a little alone time for you kicks AJ ass all over RAW Monday night. I like it all ready, Marcus says, as Lila smile seductively at him.

I know you would, baby, Lila says.

This coming weekend is gong to be fun for us, Marcus say in a huskily voice.

Most definitely, baby, Lila says.

Later on, Lila had a meeting with Stephanie, Carol and Cathy; they were going to go over the plans Hell in Cell, and for Monday night RAW…

Okay how things look for Hell in Celle this Sunday, Lila asks…

Yes, everything is looking good, for Hell in Cell, this Sunday, Cathy response.

Good, and how about RAW, Lila asks.

It good, what do you want us to do about AJ, Carol ask.

Have her in the ring and I am going to comes out beat her ass down, Lila response.

You got it Lila, Cathy, says.


	49. Marcus & Lila romantic evening

_The new_ _Boss_

Here is the next chapter in the new boss. Enjoy!

Chapter 49- romantic evening

After a romantic dinner and a dance, Marcus and Lila looking into each other eyes, Marcus gently caresses her face, and placed his lips upon Lila' which has pleased him for years now. When they pulled out of the kisses, they look into the each other eyes, and smile softly.

Marcus make love to me, Lila say softly, he smile again, and capture her lips again, as she slide her arms around his neck.

Marcus left her lips, traveled to her cheek, down to her throat, kisses her, as she moaned softly. Marcus reaches down, and scoops Lila up into his arms, and head for the bedroom. Marcus entered the bedroom, placed Lila on the bed, then he crawl onto the bed, and he stare down at the woman he loved most of his life and the mother of his girls.

I love you, Lila, Marcus says huskily.

I love you too, Marcus, Lila say, as he lowered his lips and capture her mouth again. In addition, they mouths met repeatedly again in a series of hot kiss.

They pull out of the kiss again, and Marcus took hold of the shirt Lila was wearing pull up her body, and pull off over her head and he drops it on the floor. Lila repeatedly the action to Marcus pulls his shirt up his body and over his head and drops it on the too next to her shirt.

Marcus placed one hand on Lila waist, unbutton her black jean she was wearing, and Lila helped a little by raising her hips so he could slide off them of her body. Marcus got out of his jean too and rejoined Lila on the bed. In addition, he places his hands on the claps of the bra and undid the bra, and slides off her body and drops on the floor next to the pile of clothes…

He then lowered his mouth to Lila' breast and he began to kiss, stroke and caress them, while Lila slide her hands up and down his back. Lila slides her fingers into his briefs, and slides them off his body, as he placed his fingers into the waistband of her panties, and slides them off her body. Marcus got into place, and entered Lila, with all the loved for her, just as a thunderstorm began as to brew outside.

Marcus. mm. Lila moaned, as his thrusts become more powerful once again resulting in Lila raking her fingernail down his back which only turn him on even more.

Lila roll Marcus onto his back, and began to kiss him down his neck, with butterfly kisses, and then continue down to his muscle chest, where she kisses and licking both his nipples, as Marcus gathered her hair, in his hands, to holds onto something before he exploded. Lila looks up from her task, and smile wickedly Marcus saw the smile and rolls her back onto her back again. In addition, began to rained kisses down her neck…

After making heavenly love, their rearrange their bodies, with Marcus behind Lila, and his arms wrapped around her waist.

That was amazing! Marcus exclaimed, as Lila slide her fingertips up and down his forearms.

I will say… You sure know how to make a woman feel special, Mr. Morgan! Lila says.

Hey baby, you are the only one woman who can count on being treat this way for the rest of your life! Marcus exclaimed, as Lila turn her head toward his, and they kissed softly.

Let gets some sleep, Lila say, as they both close their eyes…

A few hours later Lila woke by the feeling of someone kissing her back. She turned to where Marcus had slept a little ago, and noticed that he was gone, which could only mean that the person caressing her back was Marcus.

What are you doing? Lila asked, with a sleepy smile.

Do you mind baby? Marcus asked looking up from his task.

What do you think? Lila mumbled have sleep, as Marcus smiled, continued kissing her lower back, before kissed his way up back resuming his place next to Lila.

He kissed her gently on the cheek, before wrapped his arms around her again and fell back asleep… Hours later, the door to the hotel suite, open, and in walk Stephanie and John who quietly close the door behind them.

hush, honey Marcus and Lila are probably sleeping, Stephanie says softly.

They are probably dead to the world baby, John says.

As they walk toward the bedroom, Stephanie notice the bedroom door open, she creep over to the door looking inside, saw her sister and brother-in-law wrapped up in each other arms…

Then she saw the pile of clothes on the floor next to the bed and she smile. Before quietly walk away from the bedroom door and head for the other bedroom, walk inside.

Well, are they sleeping, John say.

Oh, yeah they are sleep, they made love, Stephanie says.

In addition, how you know that, John asks.

There is a pile of their clothes on the bedroom floor that how I know their made love, Stephanie response.


	50. WWE RAW Oct 29, 2012

_The new_ _Boss_

Here is the next chapter in the new boss. Enjoy!

Chapter 50-the next morning

As the sun rose on a Monday morning, Lila and Marcus were still wrapping up in each other arms. Lila open her beautiful blue eyes and stretch under the arm of her husband Marcus, who began to wake up, she watch him open his beautiful eyes, and smile at him and he smile back at her..

mm, good morning baby, Marcus say sleepy.

Good morning too, honey, Lila says, as she lean in kissing him gently on the lips.

I do not want to move, Marcus say, as he pulls her close to him.

Neither do I, but we need to get up, baby, seeing that it Monday morning and tonight is RAW and my surprise visit, Lila says.

Yeah, but you are going to RAW not to talk to anyone, you are going there to laying a beat down on AJ for her lies, Marcus says.

Yes, and I need to plan that out with Stephanie, Lila say.

Okay, Marcus says, as they got out of bed…

I am going to order breakfast for us, Lila says.

All right baby, Marcus says, as he walks into the bathroom to take a shower.

Lila order breakfast, and fifteen later Mucus walk out of the bathroom wear towel and Lila smile seductively at him, before walk into the bathroom to a shower of her own. Twenty minutes later, she walks out of the bathroom and get dress in black Jean and T-shirt. She walk out of the bedroom to see Marcus door close as breakfast had arrives, before they could eat, the door to hotel suite open and in walk Stephanie and John.

Good morning, they say.

Good morning, too, you I hope you did not eat breakfast yet, Lila asks.

Nope we are starving, John says, as they sat down at the table and have breakfast.

Therefore, what time you two arrived, Marcus asks.

I think it was three am, John says.

How Hell in Cell went Stephanie, Lila asks.

All right Lila, and everyone kept wonder where Marcus was. I told them he was home in Connecticut not feeling well, Stephanie response.

Nice cover Steph, Marcus says.

Thank you, Stephanie says.

In addition, the skank, Lila says.

AJ was let say she was acting all conceited and arrogant, Stephanie say.

Tonight I am going to smack the arrogant right out of her, Lila says.

Oh, I cannot wait to see that. It is obvious that AJ has no idea who is she messing, John say.

Nope, but she will find out, Marcus say.

Yep, she will learn a hard lesson tonight, Lila says.

How do you want to do that Lila, Stephanie asks.

Its simple Steph, I am going to the ring and beat her down, but I want you to have Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase and you John on bystander if anyone attempt to come to her aid tonight, Lila response.

You got it, sis. I was thinking though, Stephanie said.

About what Steph, Lila said.

I think it cover for whomever she is really fraternize with, Stephanie asks.

That did cross my mind too; maybe this will draw out whoever she is fraternize with, Lila response.

I think your both right. I think she is fraternize with someone and scare of what might happen to the Superstar, John says.

You could be right John, but she did not have to mention my husband name and coz me to suspend my father the Chairman, Lila said.

I agree, she could have said yes, I am fraternize with someone and I take full responsibility for my actions, Stephanie says.

We are going to find out, that is for sure, Marcus said.

Yes, we are, Lila said.

Hours later, Monday night RAW was in Charlotte, North Carolina and was in full swing, Randy Orton was victories over Wade Barrett, and backstage AJ Lee, is sitting in an office, and is confronted by Vickie Guerrero. Vickie says the board of directors has given her the powers to sign AJ back as a WWE Diva again, but clearly, she cannot work under her power.

AJ apologize and says she just wants to complete again. Vickie says, "Great" but asks her what is she consider her biggest weakness. In addition, AJ say, she gets emotionally about her job, and Vickie calls her "crazy" and says that AJ has to give her one reason to hire her back by the end of the night.

AJ march to the ring, and demand the mic and she began to talk about her career and how she become the general manager of RAW. However, now I want Marcus Morgan to come out here and tell everyone that there were fraternities, AJ said.

Cole I have not seen Marcus Morgan for two days now.

Neither have I, Michael Cole said.

Last night according to Stephanie McMahon Cena her brother-in-law was home in Connecticut not feeling well, JR said.

Come on Marcus I know that you are here, so why don't you just come here out and tell everyone, AJ says.

Just then Lila music began to play and the fans were on their feet waiting on the arrival of Lila McMahon Morgan.

Oh, boy JR, Cole say

I think business is about to picks up here, JR, said.

As Lila walk out to the entranceway, and the WWE Universe erupt when they saw her. The fans reaction to Lila rattled AJ, she have never heard an ovation like one this.

There she is Lila McMahon Morgan the wife of Marcus Morgan, JR said

Oh yeah, JR the boss is here tonight, Cole said.

Lila slowly walks down the ramp and head down the aisle way toward the ring where AJ Lee, was. Lila slowly climb the steel steeps to the apron of the ring, and she step through the ropes into the ring with AJ. Lila charge AJ and tackles her.

Oh, the fight is on JR, Cole said.

Lila is beat the holy hell out of AJ, JR said.

Lila pound on AJ, who was trying to cover up, as Lila punch AJ, she get off AJ, grab her by the hair, threw her into the corner, and began to stomp mud hole in AJ.

Lila is stomp mud hole in AJ JR, Cole says.

Oh yes she is and those are not stiletto heel either Cole, JR said.

Nope, Cole says.

Lila grab AJ by the hair again, pull her up, Irish whip her cross the ring into the opposite corner, and Lila followed her in with a back elbow.

Lila followed AJ right into the corner with back elbow, Cole say, as the fans went crazy, as Lila was all fire up.

AJ try to escape the ring, but Lila went right after her, grab her by the hair again, and then whip AJ right into the barricade hard,

Good lord did you hear that, AJ hit the barricade hard, JR, said, as Lila touches the hands of the fans in the front row.

The evil one has been unleash, Cole said.

Oh yes she has, as Lila grab AJ again. Look out Cole JR, said, as Michael Cole and he bail out, as Lila throw AJ cross the announcer table, right into Michael Cole. Stephanie was chuckles backstage.

Cole are you okay, Stephanie said into the headphone.

AJ throw across the announcer table by Lila McMahon, Cole say.

Lila grab AJ toss her back into the ring, then she slide into the ring and stood up the fans were going wild, as Lila beat down AJ. Lila hits a clothesline on AJ.

Oh, my, what a clothesline by Lila on AJ, JR said

AJ charge Lila who caught her and hits a thunderous spine buster on AJ, as the fans cheer.

Spine buster on AJ by Lila McMahon, Michael Cole said.

Shade of WWE hall of fame Arn Anderson, JR said.

Lila setup AJ for her finishing move, but AJ slide out the ring and head for high ground as the fans boo.

AJ head for high ground Cole, JR said.

Oh yes she is JR, Cole said, as Lila stare at her, from the ring.

Lila, music began to play again. As RAW went to commercial break, and when they return from commercial break they show JR and Michael Cole at ringside.

We are back live here on Monday night RAW and JR what a wild night so far, Lila McMahon Morgan surprise appearance and attack AJ, Cole said.

Yes, she did Cole and that attack by Lila was a message to AJ, JR, said.

As they, show backstage and AJ barge in to Vickie Guerrero office.

What the hell was that out there, where were the referees, AJ demand

You think I would send referee out to save you. You thought wrong AJ. In addition, no referees or WWE officials were going to risk going out when it was the CEO beat you up, they were not going to risk their jobs, Vickie says.


	51. WwE RAW Nov 5, 2012

_The new_ _Boss_

Here is the next chapter in the new boss. Enjoy!

Chapter 51- AJ lairs continue

_**November 5, 2012, **_Monday night RAW was oversea, and RAW was being tape at the LG Arena, in Birmingham, England. Matches were going by; when all of sudden AJ once again marches to the ring, as Michael Cole and JR were recap what happen to AJ the previous week at the hands of the CEO Lila McMahon Morgan.

As they show on the TitanTron Lila McMahon decimated AJ in a full-out brawl, the fans were loving watching AJ beat up by Lila McMahon, last week. After they show the footage, AJ was not pleased with fans.

Oh, you like that huh (as the fans, cheer some more.) You like that the CEO show up and attack me, AJ say.

It pretty obvious the fans like it JR, Michael say.

Yep, JR says.

Last week I want her husband Marcus to come to this ring and tell everyone that we have fraternized, but instead I got Lila McMahon., AJ said.

Lila kicks your ass, the fans repeatedly chant.

Now I know for a fact that Lila McMahon isn't here tonight, so let try this again, Marcus come on out here, and tell everyone include your wife that you and I have fraternized, AJ say..

Michael I have not seen Marcus this entire European tour, JR said.

Neither have I JR. Marcus must still be sick, Michael says.

Come on Marcus, AJ say.

John Cena hits music he cut off AJ, as he comes out to the ring, and he asks for a mic, and he look at AJ.

I did not ask for you, Cena, I ask for Marcus Morgan AJ say sound annoy that she cannot get Marcus to come out to the ring.

AJ are you living under some rock somewhere, because Marcus Morgan is not here, tonight. In fact, AJ, he has not been on this entire European tour, Cena say.

That a lie I saw at the hotel, this morning AJ say.

No, you did not AJ, Marcus is home in Greenwich, Connecticut sick with a bad cold, so you could not have seen him this morning, Cena say.

Cena why are you out, Marcus is not relation to you, so you have no business being out here, AJ say.

You are right AJ, Marcus is not relation to me, but Lila McMahon is she is my sister-in-law. Now as for you fraternized with her husband it is the big lie going, because I know him and he would never cheat Lila, Cena say.

Cena I told you once that you obviously do not know everything. I have fraternized with your sister-in-law husband, AJ say.

AJ you have no idea who you are messing with, do you, Cena asks.

I am aware. AJ say.

No, you're not AJ. Lila McMahon is a former woman Champion, I mean 6 months ago, and she literally beat the holy hell out of John Laurinaitis, Cena say.

I am not worry about poor defenseless little Lila McMahon,

First of all, AJ Lila McMahon is poor defenseless woman, and she is a McMahon. In addition, McMahon's never play fair or by the ruler book, AJ they do things differently, Cena say.

I will take her on, any night, and I will beat her up, just like she beat me up last week, AJ say.

You are dream AJ if you think that you can beat up Lila McMahon, especially after last week, she beat the holy hell out of you, and that should be sign to you, of what is to come, with Lila McMahon, Cena says.

I am not scared nor worry, but Lila should be scare and worry about me and what I am capable in this ring, AJ say.

Keep dream there AJ, because that dream of you will become a nightmare for you, when you do step in this ring, with my sister-in-law Lila McMahon, Cena say, as he drop the mic and exiting the ring as his music began to play.

JR I think John Cena is absolutely right about Lila McMahon and what she is capable inside the ring, Cole say.

I agree with you Cole, I call most of Lila McMahon matches, and she was pretty impressive in those matches. Lila McMahon has the ring experience over AJ, JR said.


	52. WWE RAW Nov 12, 2012

_The new_ _Boss_

Here is the next chapter in the new boss. Enjoy!

Chapter 52- Lila confront AJ

_**November 12, 2012, **_Monday night RAW was at the Nationwide, Arena in Columbus, Ohio. It is only six nights to go until Survivor Series who will gain the momentum go in. RAW was in full swing, and after Randy Orton vs. Dolph Ziggler.

Vickie Guerrero was in the ring, and says there has been a lot of controversy surrounds AJ Lee and her alleged claim that she has fraternized with CEO Lila McMahon husband Marcus Morgan. And now last week AJ stood in this ring and say that she would take on Lila and beat up her. So, AJ why don't you come here. As AJ, music hits and she walk out to the entranceway and make her way to the ring.

I think Vickie Guerrero what to see if AJ is true to her word last week when the WWE was oversea last week Jr. Cole said

I was thinking the same thing Cole. And you say it best last week I think John Cena is absolutely right about Lila McMahon and what she is able of capable inside the ring. JR. said

Oh, I do believe that, AJ has no idea who she is mess but she will soon find out JR. Cole said

Now, AJ last week you say that you would take Lila McMahon any night, Vickie asks. That right and I will beat up her, AJ response.

I think AJ is dreaming again, JR. Michael Cole said. I believe your right there Michael. JR said. AJ no offense here, but you really don't stand a chance against Lila McMahon. Vickie said. That is your opinion not mines. AJ said.

And just then, Lila McMahon music hits and the WWE Universe were on their feet. Here comes, Lila McMahon JR, Cole said.

Oh yeah, business is about to picks now, JR say, as Lila McMahon and Marcus Morgan walk out to the entranceway and they fans erupts when they saw them together.

Oh my, she is not alone either, her husband Marcus Morgan is with her, Cole say, as they walk down the ramp and stop at the bottom.

As the pyro went off behind them, and then they walk to the ring together as Lila touch the hands of fans as she walk by them. They walks up the steel steps to the apron of the ring where Marcus open the ropes for his wife, she step into the ring and then he step through the rope joining her into the ring. Lila was hand a mic while she burning hole through AJ.

Let me see if I have this right, you AJ think that you can beat me up, Lila says.

That right, and I know beat you up, AJ says.

Keep dream there skank, she say as the fans began chants.

Skanky AJ! Skanky AJ! They chanting repeatedly

The WWE Universe is chanting your new name Skanky AJ. Two weeks ago, you got a taste of what I am capable of doing to you. And then last week while the WWE was oversea in London, my brother-in-law John Cena try to warn you AJ, that you are playing with fire, but, you don't want to listen to anyone. You want to keep say that you have fraternized with my husband, here when I know that you are lying. Lila say

I am not lying here. I am telling the truth. She says.

Yes are you lying here, AJ. And your lies got my father suspend. She said

What!? Vince McMahon has been suspend. Michael said

I had no choice but to suspend him, you know how hard that was for me to suspend my father the very man who creates the WWE and me. Lila says.

Lila, you do not want to believe that I was fraternize with your husband here, AJ say.

AJ I know that you are lie about fraternize with my husband to cover up for the real person that you have fraternized with because you are scared of what just might happen to him, and you know what you and him should be scare, Lila say in dangerous voice. AJ eyes got very wide at the tone of voice Lila was using.

Wow JR Lila is serious, Cole say.

You know it Cole, JR says.

I am a four times former Woman Champion AJ. I have competing in two separate fight street. In addition, I have competing on the grandest stage of them all WrestleMania. You want to fight me; fine you got it this Sunday night at Survivor Series. She said as the fans erupts

Oh my Cole, Lila McMahon vs. AJ Lee this Sunday night at the WWE annual Survivor Series. JR said

AJ will be find out firsthand what Lila McMahon is capable of doing inside the squad circle when they go one on one this Sunday night at Survivor Series. Michael said.

Good and I will beat you up Lila there. I am not scared of you one bit. She said

AJ you should be very scare, because I am going to kicking you scrawny, skank ass over the ring this Sunday night at Survivor Series and I am going to teach you a valuable lesson do not mention or mess with my family again. She said


End file.
